


Отгоняющий мух

by Kollega, Nat_al_lee



Series: The Deity Series [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bajorans finally put up a monument to Dukat and he is happy but not quite, Captivity, Damar is a Hero Again, Don't Try This At Home, Don't copy to another site, Drug-Induced Sex, Dukat is Slightly Submissive, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Episode: s06e21 The Reckoning, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Species Change, Genetic Engineering, Hurt/Comfort, I AM A SICK BASTARD, M/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Episode: s06e11 Waltz, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad with a Happy Ending, Undressing, Xenophilia, forced sex change
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 40,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat_al_lee/pseuds/Nat_al_lee
Summary: В разгар военных действий около «ДС9» (серия 6х06 «Жертвами ангелов») Вейюн все-таки уговаривает Основательницу отправить основные силы Доминиона к Земле. Это немного меняет расклад, и в итоге, когда шаттл с Дукатом и Сиско на борту падает на пустынную планету (серия 6х11 «Вальс»), первыми их находят кардассианцы с Дамаром во главе.
Relationships: Dukat/Benjamin Sisko
Series: The Deity Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562224
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан под влиянием фразы Nat-al-lee: «Дукат как Зевс. Львиная доля историй с его участием в дс9 так или иначе основана на том, что он не удержал хуй в штанах. А остальная часть — на том, что решил яйцами позвенеть».
> 
> Кардассианская анатомия основана на [хэдканоне](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719479) **tinsnip**.
> 
>  **Предупреждения:** даб-кон, хёрт-комфорт, ксенофилия, психологическое насилие, ПТСР, секс под действием стимулирующих веществ, удушение, насильственная смена пола, насильственное раздевание, смерть второстепенных персонажей.  
> Да, это чернуха, но заканчивается она условно хорошо. Условно, потому что такие события никогда не заканчиваются хорошо.

Уверяю вас, единственный способ избавиться от драконов  
— это иметь своего собственного.

Евгений Шварц «Дракон»

…и я держу равнение, даже целуясь.

Наутилус Помпилиус «Скованные одной цепью»

Они стояли на мостике прямо над Променадом. Стратегически верная позиция, Дукат рассчитал все точно: с этого места их мог увидеть практически каждый. А стрелять снизу рискованно: пострадают слишком многие, если с галереи откроют ответный огонь. Наверх пустили только кардассианцев, и внизу, в толпе, их тоже хватало. Довольные улыбки казались островами в холодном море траурных баджорских лиц.

Баджорцы никак не могли принять тот факт, что такая желанная, с таким трудом отвоеванная свобода капля за каплей ускользает у них из рук.

Бен глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться, пытаясь сдержать гнев и злость, потому что… потому что нельзя было утратить сейчас контроль. Никто не должен видеть, во что превращается Эмиссар Пророков, достаточно ему немного дать себе волю.

Дукат поднял руки, и толпа внизу загудела, словно улей, который кто-то пнул. Но, когда он заговорил, баджорцы стихли как по команде.

— Сегодня знаменательный день, — сказал Дукат. Бен не видел его лица, он стоял на шаг позади и чуть-чуть правее: прикрывал от снайперов, которые иначе попадут в своего драгоценного Эмиссара, но по голосу понимал: Дукат улыбается во весь рот, практически скалится. — Я вернул Баджору религиозный талисман. Ведь так? Я привез вам Эмиссара, целым и невредимым… почти невредимым, но пострадал он не от моих рук!

Дукат поднял палец и покачал им, то ли грозясь, то ли отрицая сказанное. Жесты выдают лжеца, но он верил во все, что говорил, Бен точно знал.

— Федерация, на которую вы, баджорцы, полагали столько надежд, столько иллюзорных, бесплотных попыток опереться, бросила его умирать на непригодной для жизни планете! Но именно я спас его, обгоревшего и раненого, укрыл в пещере, накормил, попытался, как мог, залечить его раны. Это ли не жест доверия и уважения с моей стороны?

Он сделал паузу, ожидая отклика. Одобрительные возгласы раздались только от кардассианцев, но, если не приглядываться, можно поверить, что это голос всей толпы. Дукат приглядываться не стал, он закивал и снова вскинул ладони, призывая к тишине. Дамар, стоявший от него по левую руку, устало переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Федерация не отозвалась на наш сигнал о помощи, — продолжил Дукат, слегка понизив голос. — У них были дела поважнее. Что для терранцев жизнь какого-то капитана Звездного Флота? У них таких сотни. Тысячи! Но существует только один Бенджамин Сиско. Только один Эмиссар Пророков Баджора. И, если бы не Кардассия, вы бы потеряли его навсегда.

Дукат обернулся и, вытянув руку, указал на Бена. На его лице светилась зубастая ухмылка, такая отвратительная, что Бен едва сумел сдержаться и не дать волне похоти себя захлестнуть. Расслабиться. Думать о чем-то хорошем. О Баджоре, о его озерах, ручьях и деревьях, о людях, которые ждут и надеются на него. Он встретил взгляд Дуката и коротко кивнул в ответ.

— И теперь мы, бок о бок, словно старые, добрые друзья — ведь мы с тобой друзья, Бенджамин? — стоим здесь перед вами, объявляя новую эру сотрудничества! Сотрудничества между Баджором, свободной, независимой планетой, и Кардассианским союзом, который будет чтить границы, чтить заключенный между Доминионом и Баджором пакт. Но мы будем и оберегать вас — так же, как делала Федерация. Лучше, чем Федерация! И порукой этому сотрудничеству будет Эмиссар. Он добровольно остается на Терок Нор, гарантируя, что Баджор неприкосновенен. Ведь так, Бенджамин?

Лица баджорцев, стоящих внизу, заколыхались мертвой зыбью. Они прекрасно понимали, что именно говорит им Дукат: ваш Эмиссар в моих руках, он заложник, и, пока вы ведете себя хорошо, с ним тоже будут прилично обращаться, но попробуйте сделать что-то не так…

А может, испортить Дукату триумф? Дать волю гневу и тому, что за ним следует: черной, маслянистой и липкой похоти, которая отключает сознание, превращает его в раба гормонов, покорного только желаниям собственного тела? Полностью утратить связь с самим собой? Как, должно быть, будет смешно, ведь это выступление транслируется на всю планету. Каждый баджорец сможет увидеть, во что кардассианцы превратили их духовный символ.

Но тогда начнется война. Хрупкий намек на мир развалится, словно домик первого поросенка, от легкого дуновения, только дай волку повод. Он ждет не дождется такого развития событий.

— Ну же, Бенджамин?

— Так, — медленно отозвался Бен. — Разумеется. Именно так.

— Что вы планируете делать с баджорскими силами на станции? — выкрикнул кто-то снизу, и толпа заколыхалась, вспенилась, закипая. Но Дукат тут же повернулся влево и указал теперь на Дамара. Тот замер: перепуганный и оттого опасный хищник в свете прожекторов.

— На все ваши вопросы ответит мой начальник службы безопасности, Дамар, — выкрикнул Дукат и завертел головой. — Вы ведь видите его так же четко и ясно, как и я?

Он засмеялся, и кардассианцы внизу подхватили смех, но Бену было не смешно, хотя он тоже улыбнулся — по привычке, стараясь думать о чем-то спокойном и приятном. Дукат не уверен, настоящий ли Дамар, и потому пользуется возможностью обратить все в шутку. Он безумен, как кэролловский Шляпник. Гамлет навыворот: сумасшедший узурпатор, притворяющийся нормальным. На что он способен под влиянием своих галлюцинаций?

Насчет себя Бен не был уверен. Он в этом тандеме — Мартовский Заяц. Может, это такая шутка Пророков? Вряд ли, но… Каждый раз, когда он злится, сердится или раздражается, испытывает… сексуальное желание. Потребность, нужду такой силы, что не может противиться ей. Что с ним творится? Бен постоянно проверял шею и руки на следы инъекций, но их не было. Он прекращал есть, но это не помогало.

Дамар, растерянно оглядываясь, подошел ближе к парапету. Ему бы чайник, чтобы в него спрятаться, закрыть крышку и уснуть до лучших времен. Сказал Дукату, стараясь тихо, но Бен отлично расслышал его слова:

— Но как же… Я не…

— Он — сама верность, сама справедливость и надежность, не правда ли, Дамар? Ты готов на все, на что угодно, лишь бы искоренить предательство, — громко, с нескрываемой ненавистью произнес Дукат, и лицо Дамара, обращенное к нему, помертвело. — Он скажет вам все, что вы так жаждете услышать! А мы с капитаном Сиско покинем вас. Эмиссару требуется отдых, он еще не совсем оправился после ранения.

Дукат резко развернулся — его сопровождающие совсем немного отстали, замешкавшись, — и, обхватив одной рукой Бена за плечи, поволок прочь.

Шаги давались чересчур легко. Даже споткнуться не получалось, ноги сами становились на нужное место, переступали пороги и выступы. Это его станция. Слишком часто он ходил здесь. Больше не в силах сдерживаться, Бен зажмурился и сжал правой рукой обхватившие его плечо пальцы, вцепился сильно, до боли, чтобы Дукат хотя бы так осознал истинное к нему отношение.

Бен ненавидел и себя самого, но ничего не мог с этим поделать.


	2. Chapter 2

Он не мог осознать точно, в какой именно момент все изменилось. Бен еще помнил себя нормальным, когда гнев проявлялся как должно, когда он мог злиться безнаказанно. Это было… было…

Да. Когда Дукат пришел к нему в первый раз.

Череда расплывчатых воспоминаний, похожих на старую кинохронику — вот Дамар с дисраптором наготове врывается в пещеру, и на лице Дуката проступают ненависть и радость одновременно. Отряд выводит их наружу, они бросают поврежденный шаттл, поднимаются на орбиту. Вот станция, незнакомые лица, много незнакомых лиц. И Бен тогда не мог понять, что случилось, почему на станции, которую они вернули с таким трудом, отвоевали у Доминиона, снова хозяйничают кардассианцы. Куда делись Одо и Кира, да и все остальные. Где Джейк. Джейк! Но потом он снова потерял сознание и очнулся в чужой каюте.

Рука болела просто зверски. Они не повели его в лазарет — локоть сковывала все та же металлическая шина, наспех сделанная Дукатом. Та же полевая форма, покрытая пылью и копотью. Из каюты вынесли все, что только можно, даже утилизатор, зато поставили кровать — пышную, широкую, откровенно человеческую, без намека на кардассианскую скромность. Копоть с одежды оставила на кремовых простынях жирные, маслянистые пятна. Бен долго метался по каюте, пытаясь выбраться, нашел в уборной вентиляционный канал, но не сумел без инструментов отсоединить панель. Стучал и кричал, требуя, чтобы его выслушали или хотя бы осмотрели раны, но дверь так и не открылась.

Окно, огромное, панорамное, выходило прямо на червоточину. Сейчас, когда она была запечатана, за ним виднелись только звезды. Холодный, негостеприимный пейзаж. Но зато Бен сумел понять, где именно находится. Это одна из кают для особых гостей на внешней стороне Жилого кольца, отличный вид, простор и удобства. От этого ситуация казалась еще отвратительнее.

Бен надеялся, что к нему придет кто-то из баджорцев, можно будет хотя бы узнать, что произошло, но нет. Чего он ожидал? Дукат не подпустит к нему баджорцев, стоило догадаться. Утром к Бену явился кардассианский ординарец, бесцеремонно растолкал и сунул поднос с завтраком.

— Где мой сын? Где Джейк? Что случилось на станции? Отвечай! — выкрикнул Бен.

Но ординарец сделал вид, что не слышит. Аккуратно заправил кровать, обошел пустую комнату, проверяя, заглянул в санузел, потом коротко, с легким отвращением кивнул и исчез за дверью.

Завтрак оказался вкусным. Гренки, бекон, яичница, кардассианский зерновой пирог с сиропом, апельсиновый сок. Бен долго делил кусок пирога на части — если еду взяли у Кварка, то, может, в нем могли передать послание? Но нет. В пироге была только начинка.

Вечером ординарец принес стопку чистого белья. Бен бросился на него в отчаянной попытке отобрать оружие, но тот профессионально, как-то даже бережно отразил атаку и прижал к его плечу пневмошприц.

Очнулся Бен в пустой каюте. Кровать застелена, на полу — поднос с обедом. И никого.

Он сел на пол, прислонившись спиной к кровати, и взял вилку. Странно, но есть хотелось довольно сильно — и одновременно тошнило даже от запаха. Боль в руке пульсировала вместе с ударами сердца, отдавалась в правом виске. Пальцы дрожали. Вилкой… вилкой можно было бы попробовать открыть вентиляцию, но Дукат сделал вывод из того, что случилось на планете. Никакого металла. Ему дали мягкую пластиковую посуду, самую дешевую, которая должна была рассыпаться в пыль спустя несколько часов после употребления. Никакой надежды поддеть ею крепкую, плотно подогнанную панель.

Сам не понимая, зачем он это делает, Бен подцепил гибким зубцом край простыни и дернул. Ткань неохотно поддалась, затрещала, и Бен дернул сильнее, уже пальцами, отрывая тонкую полосу и наматывая ее на запястье раненной руки. Спрятал под металлический нарукавник шины — раз уж никто не стал его обыскивать сейчас, то и потом, вероятнее всего, не станут. Все равно уже отобрали, что могли.

Так, в конце концов, можно хотя бы замерять время.

Дни сменялись днями, ординарец все так же молча, не отвечая на вопросы, будил его по утрам и так же менял белье вечером. Приносил еду. Игнорировал вопросы. Убирал пустые, а потом и полные тарелки. Бен каждый раз отрывал от простыни новую полосу, прятал под шиной. Потом, когда свет гасили, он плел из них веревку. Бессмысленно. Но это было хоть какое-то занятие. Он снова расплетал их, когда отрывал новую, и перевязывал заново, плотнее, чтобы веревка могла выдержать сильный рывок.

Бен напал на охранника снова, когда полосок скопилось шесть. И снова все закончилось транквилизатором, черным, противным забытьем, а после — головной болью, сухостью во рту, тошнотой и голодом одновременно.

Он сел, растирая ноющие виски, и в тот же момент понял: в комнате кто-то есть.

С этого момента он помнил все очень четко и ясно. Каждое действие, каждое слово и ощущение.

— Бенджамин! — раздался над головой отвратительный и очень, очень знакомый голос. Бен взглянул вверх: прямо над ним, скрестив руки на груди, стоял Дукат. Его голова заслоняла светильник, и потому казалось, что ее окружает дурацкое подобие нимба. — Наконец-то. Позволь помочь тебе встать.

Он наклонился, протягивая руку, но Бен оттолкнул ее и поднялся на ноги сам. Голова все еще кружилась, но он удержал равновесие, отошел к кровати и сел на край.

— Ты все-таки решил навестить своего пленника, Дукат? — резко спросил Бен.

— Гостя. Почетного, — поправил его Дукат, глядя со странным, почти умиленным, мягким выражением. Как будто на… ребенка?

Ребенка.

— Что с Джейком? — быстро спросил Бен. — Где он?

Дукат развел руками, широко улыбаясь. Ничего не сказал.

— Я заботился о твоей дочери, когда она осталась на станции, — тихо продолжил Бен, глядя на него снизу вверх. — Мне казалось, ты не из тех, кто убивает детей.

Дукат вздрогнул, по его лицу прокатилась волна, потом оно застыло восковой, неживой маской, но почти сразу же оттаяло, расплылось в новой, еще более отвратительной ухмылке.

— А что бы ты сделал, чтобы твой сын остался жив, здоров и в безопасности, а, Бенджамин? — вкрадчиво спросил Дукат и уселся рядом, практически касаясь плечом плеча Бена. Пришлось отстраниться, качнуться вбок, сдвинуться подальше, но Дукат опять придвинулся и схватил за запястье. Рука была сухой и горячей, и Бен, стряхнув ее, встал. Дукат остался сидеть, продолжая скалить зубы. — На что бы ты пошел?

— Не знаю, — быстро ответил Бен, стараясь ровно дышать и не запинаться, это казалось сейчас очень важным. — А ты? Ты? Что бы ты сделал на моем месте?

— Что угодно, Бенджамин. Убил. Предал. Продал всех, кого знаю и кого не знаю, лишь бы Зиял осталась жива, — ответил Дукат, не сводя с него холодных серых глаз, хотя взгляд его снова стал странным. Смягчился. Глаза блестели в свете ламп. — Я даже лег бы с тобой в постель, Бенджамин, вот в эту самую постель, разрешил бы делать со мной что угодно, только это ничего не изменит, верно? Ничего не изменит.

Бен сглотнул застрявший в горле ком. Веревка, спрятанная под шиной, ощущалась намотавшейся на руку змеей. Вот что это было. Не умиление, а похоть. По коже пробежала ледяная дрожь. Бен отступил на шаг, скрестив руки на груди — так, чтобы веревка оказалась под пальцами.

— Кем ты меня считаешь? — спросил он севшим голосом. — Я никогда, слышишь, никогда ни от кого не потребовал бы подобного.

— А ты сам смог бы пойти на такое, Бенджамин? — ласково спросил Дукат и провел кончиками пальцев по покрывалу. — Если бы знал, что это спасет Джейка. Что он вернется домой, на Терру, невредимым. Нет, я не собира…

Сейчас или никогда!

— Ты монстр! Тварь! — взревел Бен и, рванувшись вперед, обвил веревкой его шею и потянул. Он тянул изо всех сил, изо всех возможных сил, пересиливая боль, пересиливая слабость, все на свете пересиливая. Джейка у Дуката нет, а если есть… если есть, он будет торговаться со Звездным флотом и ничего ему не сделает. Ничего. Если умрет — особенно.

Дукат, хрипя, пытался оттолкнуть Бена, ударить, вырваться из петли, но вскоре обмяк и вжался лицом ему в живот. Бен дернул веревку, натягивая сильнее, чтобы наверняка — пока не прибежала охрана, а она прибежит обязательно, здесь же точно есть камеры… но тут веревка с треском лопнула, а Дукат…

Дукат судорожно втянул в себя воздух и со стоном прижался к Бену теснее, обхватив за талию. Потом хрипло, почти кашляя, рассмеялся, обжигая дыханием кожу даже сквозь ткань. Бен попытался отступить, оттолкнуть его, но тот цеплялся слишком крепко. Не отпускал.

— Интересно, — прошипел Дукат, пытаясь отдышаться. — Я слышал… о таком. Никогда бы не попробовал сам, если бы не ты, Бенджамин. Это требует… огромного доверия и близости. Нет, не смогу это повторить, как бы ты ни был мне… дорог.

Что?! Бен втянул воздух сквозь зубы, готовясь задать вопрос, но Дукат продолжил. Он поднял голову, дернул шеей, пытаясь справиться с последствиями удушья, и сказал:

— Сексуальная разрядка из-за асфиксии. Это рефлекс, у терранцев, кажется, такой же? Никогда не интересовался. Ни один здравомыслящий кардассианец не станет такое проверять, но, раз подвернулась возможность… — Он засмеялся и разжал объятия, Бен отшатнулся и чуть не упал. — Неужели ты думал, что никто не заметит твоих неумелых попыток спрятать веревку, Бенджамин? Ее немного подпилили, на всякий случай, пока ты лежал без сознания. — Он прижал ладонь к горлу и закрыл глаза. — Оу. Как занимательно. Нет, не стану повторять, хотя мне понравилось. А тебе, Бенджамин?

Бен молчал, не зная, что сказать. Слова шевелились во рту волосяным комом. Что бы он ни ответил сейчас, будет плохо, будет только хуже.

Дукат рывком поднялся на ноги, повел плечами, и Бен отвел взгляд, стараясь не смотреть на влажное пятно, расплывающееся на его форменных брюках.

— Твой сын свободен, разумеется, Бенджамин, — сказал Дукат, переводя дыхание. — И я немедленно распоряжусь, чтобы тебя отвели в лазарет.

Он вдруг яростно оскалился, глядя Бену за спину, и добавил, обращаясь к кому-то невидимому:

— Я не такое чудовище, как многим кажется. Я способен на благодарность, кто бы что ни говорил. Да, да, именно! Все будет честно!

Двери зашипели, открываясь, и Дукат вылетел прочь из каюты. Бен застонал и прикрыл ладонями лицо — как мог, шина мешала. Нужно было смыть это с себя. Вместе с кожей, если понадобится. Нужно попробовать… осознать. Придумать, что делать. Такого… такого он не ожидал. Это… это…

Но дверь открылась снова, и ординарец, на этот раз без подноса, повел Бена в лазарет.


	3. Chapter 3

Или тот бейсбольный матч? Тогда тоже все было в порядке… если так можно сказать.

От воспоминаний о нем плечи свело судорогой.

Поле заливал пронзительный свет прожекторов. Над головой расстилалось бархатно-черное покрывало неба, ни единой звезды. Люди на трибунах вокруг орали и размахивали сине- и бело-красными флажками. Воздух полнился предгрозовой влажностью. Пахло землей, травой и хот-догами.

Бен с наслаждением вдохнул. Да, пускай будет эрзац, голокомната, но хватит и этого — после станционной душной жары, после долгих дней в четырех стенах без возможности выйти, одиночества, абсолютной неизвестности. И даже сюда, в голокомнату Кварка, его провели с черного хода, глубокой ночью, когда заканчиваются все рабочие смены, чтобы никто, ни один баджорец не смог его увидеть.

Но Бен знал: Кварк все равно разболтает, что бывший командующий здесь, на Глубоком Космосе, слухи расползутся, как жирное пятно на ткани. Пусть и без доказательств.

Дукат с самодовольным видом развалился на скамейке рядом. Он выглядел потрясающе нелепо в надетой козырьком назад красной бейсболке и кардассианской военной форме. И с большим мотком розовой сахарной ваты в руках. Бен не стал сдерживаться и рассмеялся, глядя на него.

— Рад видеть тебя счастливым, Бенджамин, — громко, перекрикивая толпу, сказал Дукат и улыбнулся шире. — Я знал, что тебе понравится программа. Угощайся. Оно слишком сладкое, но, возможно, ты такое тоже любишь. Здесь все едят эти розовые шары.

Он протянул вату, и Бен машинально взял ее.

— Что это за матч? — спросил он, оторвав липкую сахарную полоску. — Откуда он у тебя?

— Так, нашел, — Дукат широко махнул рукой, едва не столкнув с сиденья голографического соседа. Тот выругался. — Хотел тебя порадовать. Ты же любишь именно эту земную игру? Объяснишь правила, чтобы я тоже мог насладиться зрелищем?

Бену сначала показалось, что это одна из его коллекционных программ — одна из последних, которые достала Кэссиди, — но, кажется, нет. У него не было матчей с невезучими «Чикаго Кабс». С кем же они играют? Бен не стал глядеть на табло. Можно просто посмотреть игру, шепнул неприятный, вкрадчивый голос где-то внутри. Не обращать на Дуката внимания. Можно переждать, переключиться, перетерпеть… Слишком много «пере-». Бен выронил вату под ноги и крепко сжал кулаки.

— Я так и думал, что тебе не понравится детское лакомство, — кивнул Дукат и взял у разносчика два хот-дога. Повертел их в руках и расплылся в очередной змеиной ухмылке. — Это какие-то символы плодородия? Древняя традиция? Очень интересно.

В тот же миг он оглянулся, и его улыбка сменилась раздраженной гримасой. Бен тоже повернулся. За спиной сидела какая-то молодая пара, занятая друг другом, а не игрой; значит, Дукат снова видит кого-то другого, кого-то из собственных призраков. По спине пробежала легкая дрожь. Стоило не забывать об этом. Настроение Дуката могло смениться в любую секунду без всякой на то причины.

Вряд ли получится просто посмотреть с ним игру, даже если очень постараться.

— Это не смешно, — пробормотал Дукат, поворачиваясь обратно, и сунул Бену один из хот-догов. Горчица капнула на форменную штанину. Он откусил от своего и поморщился. — Гадость. Как вы такое едите? Разве что ради глупых, архаичных ритуалов. Но и они меня забавляют. Я хотел бы понять, почему это нравится тебе, Бенджамин. О! Кажется, какая-то из команд побеждает.

Трибуны взревели, и Бен снова посмотрел на поле. Нет, это… что за матч? Неужели… две тысячи пятнадцатый? Нет, шестнадцатый. Но ведь игры тех времен записывались только в цифровом формате, пройдет не более десяти лет, и почти все цифровые носители пропадут в горниле развязанных правительствами того времени войн. Сохранятся редкие видеозаписи с катушек в убежищах… но шестнадцатый год? Та самая знаменитая победа «Кабс» в финале, после ста восьми лет неудач? Откуда она у Дуката?

Радость осознания моментально сменилась омерзением.

— Нашел, значит, да, нашел? — сказал торопливо Бен, захлебываясь воздухом, слишком плотным и насыщенным сейчас, он застревал в горле и мешал говорить. — Где? В каюте Джейка? Копался там в вещах? Или у Кэссиди? Рылся, как воришка, как, как…

Кто-то из близких, родных ему людей отыскал программу с редким, коллекционным матчем, спрятал, ждал, наверное, случая, чтобы подарить… Порадовать. Бен скривился. Наверное, именно так чувствовал себя Господь бог, когда, заглянув проверить выпестованный Эдемский сад, обнаружил там Адама и Еву, стыдливо прикрытых фиговыми листьями, и довольного, сияющего — именно как Дукат сейчас — змея. Гадко. Мерзко.

— Не порти момент, Бенджамин, — опасно мягким голосом ответил Дукат, не переставая улыбаться. Он доел хот-дог и скомкал бумагу, а потом скатал ее в шар, вертя между ладонями. — Смотри на поле. Получай удовольствие, это ведь так важно сейчас, разве нет? Неужели у тебя много возможностей развеяться?

— Ты что, хочешь услышать от меня благодарность? — резко ответил Бен и изо всех сил сжал в руке ни в чем не повинный хот-дог.

Дукат прищурился и наклонился ближе.

— А я не заслужил благодарностей с твоей стороны, Бенджамин? — скаля зубы, ответил он. Глаза его опасно заблестели. — Все это время я только и делал, что заботился о тебе. Я…

Господи, какой же отвратительный у него голос. Бен мотнул головой, подавляя желание вцепиться Дукату, который все говорил и говорил о себе, в твердый воротник кардассианской формы и хорошенько встряхнуть. Желание было очень сильным, пришлось крепко переплести пальцы, чтобы не поддаться ему. Все равно не поможет.

— Если бы на моем месте был кто-то другой, Бенджамин, — продолжал Дукат, придвигаясь все ближе, заглядывая в лицо, — то ты бы сейчас не сидел на трибуне и не ел церемониальную терранскую еду… компьютер! Отключить публику! А гнил бы в камере или спешил ответить на вопросы, которые бы тебе задавали!

Стало чудовищно тихо. Стадион опустел. Бен отстранился, глядя Дукату в глаза.

— Кто-то другой, кого здесь нет? Так значит, Кардассия порвала с Доминионом? — медленно проговорил он и тоже улыбнулся. Улыбка выползла на лицо сама, Бен не мог ее сдержать, да и не хотел. — А я-то думал, почему нигде не видно джем-хадар, и почему твой хозяин ворта ни разу не заглянул меня проведать. Или… или это ты сам, сам лично, решил обустроить собственное доморощенное королевство? Да, конечно! Тогда осталось недолго, о тебе вспомнят, и в камере будем сидеть мы оба. Нет! Только я. А тебя показательно и быстро казнят, ни Доминион, ни Кардассия предателей не терпят. Ведь ты предатель, Дукат. И своих солдат тоже предал, они обречены, как и ты сам.

Дукат медленно поднялся, выронив скомканную бумажку. Улыбка на его лице задеревенела, как у мертвеца.

— Я вернул Баджор Кардассии, — сказал он. — Защитил его от гибели в огне войны. Нет, нет-нет-нет, я никого не предавал, не говори такого, Бенджамин.

— Не называй меня так! — рявкнул Бен, сытый всем этим по горло.

Дукат вытащил из-под сиденья бейсбольную биту, взвесил ее в руке.

— Я надеялся, что мы сможем хорошо провести время, — продолжил он. — Что, может, даже попробуем поиграть, ты меня научишь. Что сможем спокойно поговорить. Что ты будешь рад такому отдыху. Но нет, Бенджамин, ты не мог, ты обязательно должен был все испортить.

— Это моя бита, — сказал Бен, стараясь говорить холодно. — Ты и ее украл?

Дукат наклонил голову набок, окидывая его странным, вопросительным взглядом.

— И я лучше бы сидел в камере, чем здесь, с тобой, — закончил Бен и судорожно втянул в себя воздух.

Дукат оскалился.

— Ты такой же неблагодарный, как и баджорцы! — и взмахнул битой.

Бен успел поднять локоть, защищая голову. Потом руку пронзила острая, до черноты и ярких искр, боль. Он задохнулся и понял, что валится с сиденья куда-то вниз. Боль повторилась. И снова.

— Меньше всего мне хотелось поступать так с тобой! — доносился из красного, пульсирующего ничто голос Дуката. — Это ты, ты вынудил меня, Бенджамин! Ты сам виноват!

Голос все удалялся и удалялся, растворялся в вязком мареве боли, пока не исчез совсем.


	4. Chapter 4

Началось это в тот день, когда в его каюту вошел человек в форме адмирала Звездного флота.

Бен как раз пытался сложить из лоскутка подобие кораблика, но тот постоянно разваливался: ткань слишком мягкая и скользкая, никак не хотела держать форму. Что можно сложить из обрывков простыни? Наверное, что-то да можно, ведь складывают же салфетки на банкетах. Но Бен не умел, помнил только, как сделать кораблик, бумажную треуголку и клоуна, который может ходить. Когда-то он складывал таких для Джейка, и они вместе раскрашивали их. Потом клоуны, смешно раскачиваясь, топали вниз по разделочной доске, а если наклонить ее слишком сильно — падали вверх тормашками. Джейк смеялся…

Дверь открылась, и за порог шагнул незнакомец. Человек. В адмиральской форме. Высокий, широкоплечий, но довольно худощавый. Смутно знакомое лицо: наверное, встречались где-то в штабе. Отбросив лоскуток, Бен вскочил и непроизвольно выпрямился, потом выдохнул и широко улыбнулся. Руку, сломанную и залеченную уже дважды, неприятно дернуло, предплечье заныло, но какая это мелочь!

Дукат все-таки решил его обменять. Или отдать. Неважно. Он свободен. Все кончилось!

Адмирал улыбнулся в ответ. Улыбка почему-то показалась Бену неприятной и до боли знакомой, но нельзя судить о человеке по его улыбке или чертам лица. Никто не совершенен, в конце концов.

— Вольно, Бенджамин, — сказал человек и развел руками. — Посмотри на меня! Тебе нравится?

Бен остолбенел и сжал кулаки. Говорил «адмирал» в точности как Дукат, даже голос похож, только немного другой тональности.

— Такое чувствительное тело у вас, терранцев, — продолжал Дукат. Да, теперь Бен точно видел, что это он: его лицо, его мимика, его отвратительная крокодилья ухмылка. — Я ощущаю ткань одежды буквально всей кожей. Как вы это выносите? Наверное, дело привычки…

Вот. Вот он, долгожданный шанс. Убить кардассианца голыми руками гораздо труднее, чем человека, а он сам пришел сюда, еще и охрану оставил за дверью. Одно движение руками… точное, выверенное…

Бен в несколько шагов оказался рядом, схватил Дуката за воротник и прижал к стене.

Но голова вдруг закружилась. Бена захлестнуло горячей волной, руки задрожали, а колени стали ватными. Во рту пересохло. На короткий момент. На миг.

Потом в голове сверкнула яркая, пронзительная и очень, очень логичная мысль.

Нужно поиметь этого мерзавца. Трахнуть. Выебать. Идеальная расплата. То, что нужно.

Мысль завела еще сильнее, поле зрения сузилось до полосы, в которой Бен держал Дуката за горло, а свободной рукой пытался содрать с него краденую форму.

— О, Бенджамин, — смеялся перекошенным ртом Дукат, — не думал, что ты будешь настолько рад меня виде…

— Заткнись, — выдохнул Бен, стиснув зубы. — За… заткнись, ты.

Ткань поддалась и затрещала. Бен прижался теснее, потерся всем телом. Где-то в глубине сознания билась, звеня крылышками, пугающая мысль — почему Дукат не сопротивляется? Почему он… почему он тоже возбужден? Но мысль была такой слабой, такой далекой, такой… ненужной сейчас.

— Если ты ослабишь свой пыл, Бенджамин, — задыхаясь, шепнул Дукат, — то я смогу снять одежду и сам… ау.

Бен зажал ему рот, потом, поддавшись новой волне возбуждения, сунул пальцы внутрь, и Дукат без возражений раздвинул губы. Его язык был горячим и скользким, прикосновение — как разряд тока. Бен не смог сдержать стон. Дукат прикусил ему руку, но это завело только сильнее.

Китель наконец оказался на полу. С брюками вышло проще, их даже рвать не пришлось. В какой-то момент — Бен даже не заметил, когда — Дукат отстранил его и стащил с себя водолазку, но нельзя было выпускать его из рук. Бен схватил его за локоть, вывернул за спину и толкнул к кровати.

Как хорошо, что Дукат решил сделать себя человеком. С кардассианцем так не вышло бы, не та физиология. Разве что заставить отсосать себе? Нет, не стоит так рисковать… хотя… это тоже хорошая идея. Можно поставить его на колени. Такой горячий, влажный рот…

Отвратительная идея, гудела все та же тихая, назойливая мысль. В кого ты превращаешься, Бен? Что с тобой? Тебе всегда казалось такое неприемлемым. Это что-то химическое, Бен, тебя отравили, остановись.

Он вдавил Дуката лицом в постель и сдернул с него белье. Расстегнул брюки. Нет, именно это и надо с ним сделать. Никаких сомнений. Наказание… расплата за грехи. О, да. На заднем плане мелькнула еще одна тревожная мысль — нужно осторожнее, чтобы не пораниться самому, но Бен отогнал ее, мотнув головой. Он высвободил из ширинки член, придвинулся ближе… Почему Дукат не сопротивляется? Он может в любой момент вывернуться из хватки! Бен крепче сжал его локоть — ненадежно, но хоть как-то, — и, поводив головкой между ягодиц, сильным толчком вошел. Дукат издал тихий, неразборчивый звук.

Бен ждал, что будет больно, но член скользнул внутрь одним плавным, слитным движением. Смазка. Дукат планировал все заранее? Возбуждение снова прогнало мысль прочь, и Бен замер, крепко прижимаясь к тощей, и, если задуматься, некрасивой заднице. Хотя кто будет задумываться… сейчас?

Дукат рефлекторно сжался, но тут же глубоко, ритмично задышал и расслабился. Бен заломил ему руку сильнее и снова вошел резким толчком. И еще. И еще. Так. Именно так. Голова плыла, словно он выпил не меньше бутылки какого-то крепкого пойла. Будет похмелье, бормотал противный тихий голосок. Пусть. Дукат, продолжая тяжело дышать, вздрагивал при каждом толчке. И молчал. Это было просто замечательно. Бен закрыл глаза, постепенно ускоряя темп. Черный, плотный жар захлестывал его все сильнее, поднимался все выше и выше. В какой-то момент Дукат шумно выдохнул и подался навстречу, сбив его с ритма — пришлось прижать его к кровати и навалиться сверху, чтобы не дергался. Бен выпустил локоть и схватил за талию, прижимаясь теснее, ткнулся лицом ему в спину. Дукат судорожно вцепился в его запястье и сдвинул ниже; Бен сжал в кулаке его член, обвел большим пальцем вокруг головки. Мир съежился до крохотной точки, маленькой, яркой и живой среди огромного черного моря.

Потом Дукат дернулся и зашипел сквозь зубы. Быстро, торопливо повернул голову и цапнул его за предплечье изо всех сил. Больно! Перед глазами сверкнуло что-то яркое. Бен, не в силах больше сдерживаться, вскрикнул и кончил.

Чернота понемногу схлынула. Отступила. Вместе с силами. Колени больше не держали, Бен отодвинулся и лег набок, поджав ноги. В теле как будто не осталось ни одной кости, ни одной мышцы. Сплошной кисель. И назойливая мысль стала вдруг очень, раздражающе громкой. Что он наделал? Зачем? Почему?

Дукат тихо рассмеялся, повернулся к нему и лег рядом, подперев щеку рукой.

Потом Бена начала бить дрожь.

— Тебе холодно? — спросил Дукат. — По-моему, здесь даже слишком жарко. Я распоряжусь, чтобы снизили температуру.

— Что ты со мной сделал? — спросил Бен. Голос сел, пришлось прокашляться.

— Я, Бенджамин? — Дукат поднял брови. — Мне кажется, это ты со мной сделал, разве нет?

Бен только сейчас заметил на его запястье кардассианский комм-браслет. Он в любой момент мог вызвать комцентр и телепортироваться прочь, но не стал.

— Это все софистика, — пробормотал Бен, пытаясь отстраниться, но Дукат прижал его к кровати и придвинулся ближе. Заглянул в лицо. Отвратительная ухмылка. Даже на человеческом лице она казалась змеиной, чужеродной. А сил оттолкнуть его… Бен попытался, дернулся, но ничего не вышло.

— Это был очень интересный опыт, — выдохнул Дукат. — Человеческое тело очень отзывчивое. И теперь я знаю, как доставить тебе удовольствие. Так будет честно, Бенджамин, после того как ты доставил удовольствие мне. — Он рассмеялся, но тут же поднял голову и подозрительно огляделся, словно пытался выяснить, есть ли кто в комнате. — Жаль, здесь нет никакого зеркала. Хотел бы я посмотреть на нас с тобой со стороны. Должно быть, это смотрится довольно красиво. Темная кожа, светлая. Правда, у меня не вышел такой оттенок, как у тебя, даже не знаю, почему.

Бен фыркнул.

— Посмотришь запись с камер.

— Здесь нет камер, — быстро ответил Дукат и коснулся пальцем его щеки, но Бен отдернул голову. — Я приказал их демонтировать. Не стоит делать записей, которые могут тебя скомпрометировать, разве я не прав?

Бен сдержался и не вздрогнул. Дукат, конечно, лжет. Но вдруг нет? Это дает ему… гораздо больше свободы. Почти развязывает руки.

— Ты не разделся, — добавил Дукат, оглядывая его.

— Не хотелось.

— Жаль. Мне было бы приятнее касаться твоей кожи, а не одежды. — Он приподнялся на локте, так, чтобы посмотреть на Бена сверху вниз. — И я рад, что ты наконец смог отбросить свое федеральное ханжество и проявить истинные чувства, которые так давно скрываешь. Разве тебе не понравилось? Разве это было плохо? Ну же, ответь мне, Бенджамин. Честно.

Бен зажмурился и отвернулся. Нужно было его убить. Нужно сейчас его убить, только нет никаких сил. Даже чтобы просто пошевельнуться. Полная опустошенность. После обычного секса такого не бывает.

— Убирайся.

— Как хочешь, — сказал Дукат и разжал объятья.

Он зашуршал тканью, одеваясь, но Бен продолжал лежать с закрытыми глазами. Как же это мерзко. Самое страшное, что мерзким был он сам и никто другой. Можно было сдержаться. Справиться с собой. Но нет, он повел себя как животное. Просто сорвался с катушек. Потерял контроль.

— До скорой встречи, Бенджамин, — сказал Дукат.

Бен не стал отвечать. Дверь свистнула, закрываясь.

Тогда он натянул одеяло на голову и съежился под ним.


	5. Chapter 5

Турболифт с тонким свистом несся в сторону Жилого кольца. Поморгав, чтобы смахнуть воспоминания прочь, Бен стал смотреть прямо перед собой. Эмоции. Нужно избавиться от них, пытаться держать в узде, это жизненно важно. Почему он отбросил идею научиться вулканской технике владения собой? Тогда, в прошлой жизни, это казалось смешным: где он, и где идея отказаться от эмоций. Но сейчас это бы очень пригодилось, даже на самом примитивном уровне.

— Я рад, что ты принял верное решение, Бенджамин, — сказал Дукат. В его голосе сквозила самодовольная улыбка, и Бен не стал оборачиваться, чтобы проверить, так ли это. Просто продолжал смотреть на дверь турболифта. Он видел ее сотни, тысячи раз. Сколько углов на линии стыка дверных панелей? Можно посчитать их. — Ты повел себя правильно и мудро. Во имя безопасности Баджора, я не сомневаюсь. Но меня ты тоже порадовал.

Молчать. Молчать и ни на что не реагировать. Десять. Одиннадцать… Мерно, ритмично дышать. Возбуждение постепенно спадало, и как все-таки хорошо, что Дукат предложил ему надеть к этому случаю баджорскую церемониальную одежду. В ней почти ничего не заметно.

— Твоя прическа… я распоряжусь, чтобы Кежал тебя постриг и побрил. Если ты, конечно, не имеешь желания снова отрастить волосы, — продолжал Дукат. — Кроме того, мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты скучал и портил простыни, пытаясь складывать из лоскутов какие-то фигурки. Это разновидность скульптуры?

— Это оригами, — коротко ответил Бен, не глядя на Дуката.

— Неважно. Чем бы ты хотел заняться?

«Придушить тебя, чертов крокодил».

Бен промолчал, стараясь вернуть утраченное спокойствие. В паху противно запульсировала ноющая боль. Восемнадцать… двадцать.

— Конечно, ничего, требующего инструментов, которые можно использовать, чтобы сбежать, ты ведь понимаешь, Бенджамин? — Дукат снова положил руку ему на плечо, и Бен вздрогнул, стиснув зубы. — Музыкальный проигрыватель, самый простой? Ты любишь музыку, я помню. К слову, о скульптуре… глину? Это поможет тебе скоротать время между нашими встречами. — Дукат сжал пальцы, и Бен изо всех сил сдержал одновременный порыв отстраниться и настойчивую, сильную потребность податься навстречу прикосновению. — Обещаю, я что-нибудь придумаю.

Лифт остановился, и двери наконец открылись. Охрана вышла первой, Дукат подтолкнул Бена в спину и шагнул из лифта следом за ним.

Сейчас все закончится. Сейчас он останется один. Бен попытался расслабиться. Ну же, совсем немного! На пороге каюты — вернее, камеры, — это почти получилось.

Дверь открылась, Бен уже хотел зайти, но Дукат остановил его, взяв за локоть горячими, твердыми пальцами, и развернул к себе. Спокойствие немедленно испарилось.

— Ты не ответил на мой вопрос, Бенджамин, — сказал он, заглядывая Бену в лицо. От него пахло приторно-сладко, даже приятно, если не задумываться.

— Не уверен, Дукат, что в этом есть смысл, — ответил Бен. — Ты все равно сделаешь, что хочешь.

— Я выполнил бы твою просьбу.

Бен глубоко вдохнул. Глупая, напрасная надежда, но… без нее невозможно выжить.

— Тогда оставь станцию, — громко произнес он, чувствуя, как неистово колотится сердце где-то под горлом. — Забирай своих солдат, свои корабли и улетай. Это лучшее, что ты можешь сделать в этой ситуации. Я даже готов гарантировать, что Федерация забудет об этом инциденте, я могу дать обещание, что все случится именно так. И все, что произошло… между нами… я тоже готов забыть. Так будет правильно, Дукат. Самый правильный вариант из возможных.

Дукат внимательно смотрел на него, подняв надглазные гребни.

А потом запрокинул голову и захохотал.

Охранники тоже засмеялись, их осторожный, негромкий смех журчал ручейком на фоне водопада.

Не переставая смеяться, Дукат втолкнул Бена в каюту и вошел вслед за ним. Дверь, свистнув, закрылась. Дукат немедленно замолчал, крепко сжал тонкие, змеиные губы и наклонил голову.

Бен в упор глядел на него. Голова плыла, как от бладвейна, возбуждение немедленно захлестнуло его снова. Это что-то гормональное, он не чувствовал себя так даже в тринадцать, даже когда был по уши влюблен. Держаться становилось все сложнее.

— Мне сообщили, что ты отказался от пищи, Бенджамин, — сказал Дукат мягким, вкрадчивым голосом, но без улыбки. В его глазах мерцал опасный огонек. — Так не годится. Ты обязан есть, чтобы поддерживать силы.

Бен скривился. Ну конечно, как иначе он сможет травить его, превращая в безвольного раба похоти? Следов инъекций на теле не было, значит, препарат попадает в организм с едой. Или с воздухом, подсказал внутренний голос, технически это возможно, хоть и рискованно, но от Дуката можно ожидать и не такого риска.

— Если ты согласишься есть вместе со мной, — сказал Бен.

И тут же понял, что ошибся: Дукат заметно обрадовался, расплылся в довольной ухмылке, оскалив зубы.

— О, ты приглашаешь меня позавтракать? Надеюсь, это не разовое приглашение. Ну конечно, я почту за честь разделить трапезу с Эмиссаром Пророков. — Улыбка на его лице тут же погасла, как отключенный на ночь свет. — Если уж речь о Пророках. Эти баджорские тряпки смотрятся на тебе просто отвратительно, Бенджамин. Да, пришлось попросить тебя надеть их, чтобы успокоить толпу, мы ведь должны заботиться о спокойствии баджорского народа — ради их же безопасности, ведь ты понимаешь это, Бенджамин? Но сейчас… сними их.

Бен задохнулся и сжал кулаки, стараясь держаться ровно. Еще немного, и он просто упадет и начнет умолять… нет, нет, ни за что!

— Нет! — выдохнул он, повторяя мысли вслух. — Ни за что! Ты не сможешь меня заставить.

— И что? Эмиссар Пророков боится обнажиться? Показать кому-то свое тело? Какие глупости, Бенджамин. Раздевайся.

— Обойдешься, — ответил Бен. Член напрягся изо всех сил, тыкаясь прямо в ткань белья — она казалась такой неприятно-шершавой, до боли, до отвращения. Стащить с себя одежду хотелось буквально физически. Стащить и…

Бен мотнул головой.

Дукат перестал улыбаться и вытащил дисраптор, двинул пальцем, переключая мощность на максимум. В его глазах сверкнуло безумие — искры от ночного костра. Вот-вот подует ветер, искры разлетятся по траве, прерия полыхнет огнем, и все помчатся прочь от стихии. Но бежать было некуда.

— Раздевайся, — приказал Дукат металлическим голосом и прицелился. — Я уже показал тебя Баджору, и ты не нужен мне… живым. Они и так сделают все, что я скажу, а у меня будут развязаны руки. Ну же, только дай мне повод! Если ты хочешь оставить их на произвол… моего великодушия.

Бен зажмурился. Дышать. Дышать ровно. Не открывая глаз, он развязал пояс. Матерчатая полоса с негромким стуком свалилась на пол. Он наклонился, подхватил многослойные полы оранжево-красной туники и потянул вверх. Быстро. Спокойно. Никто не сможет его этим задеть. Все ерунда. Он подхватил тунику за воротник и стащил через голову вместе с нательной футболкой. Бросил на пол, под ноги. Открыл глаза.

Дукат внимательно разглядывал его, буквально ощупывал взглядом. Гребни на его шее потемнели и вздулись. Бен подавил желание прикрыть ладонями пах и встал ровнее.

— Полностью, — сказал Дукат.

— Что?

— Снимай всю одежду. — Дукат вдруг снисходительно рассмеялся и махнул рукой. — О, Бенджамин, перестань смущаться. Я и так знаю, что ты меня хочешь.

Бен прикусил губу, чтобы боль помогла удержаться от чего-то… безумного. Он стянул трусы и бросил их поверх туники. Член тяжело качнулся, освободившись, хотелось сжать его в ладони и решить эту проблему хотя бы на ближайшие полчаса. Но не перед Дукатом. Не перед ним. Бен снова выпрямился, с вызовом глядя на своего тюремщика.

— Люди удивительно уязвимы, — сказал Дукат, оглядывая Бена с головы до ног и улыбаясь. — Гениталии полностью снаружи. Это так чувствительно и так незащищенно, я проверял. — Он спрятал дисраптор в кобуру и сложил руки за спиной. — Можешь удовлетворить себя, если нет сил терпеть.

Бен рассмеялся, стараясь, чтобы смех не звучал слишком безнадежно.

— Как хочешь, — сказал Дукат и медленно облизнул губы. — Знаешь, мой дорогой Бенджамин, обнаженные люди обычно выглядят такими жалкими. Но не ты, ты вполне ничего. Отлично держишься. Можешь одеться. Завтра я приду завтракать с тобой, как ты и просил.

Бен хотел сказать, что Дукат может подавиться своим завтраком, что он скорее сдохнет, чем будет… но тот уже вышел за дверь, а орать в пустоту…

— Да пошел ты! — заорал Бен. Ноги подогнулись, и он опустился на пол. Нужно добраться до уборной. Там можно будет смыть с себя… все это. Липкое, мерзкое. Во рту стало горько, подкатила тошнота. Тогда Бен, прижав ладонь к губам, пополз в сторону ванной.


	6. Chapter 6

В уборной было прохладнее. Тесное помещение, чувство защищенности — фальшивое чувство, не стоило ему доверять. Как же хорошо, что в этой фешенебельной каюте водяной душ, а не акустика, как почти везде на станции! Бен, не вставая с колен, приподнялся и сунул голову в раковину, прямо под струю холодной воды. Прополоскал рот. Сплюнул горечь. Закусил губу: поток воды ощущался как что-то увесистое, плотное и неприятное, вроде жидкого металла, но от этого становилось… легче терпеть. При мысли об этом злость накатила снова вместе с возбуждением; Бен со стоном сполз на пол и сжал член в руке. Вода выключилась, и тишина ударила в голову почти так же сильно, как желание. Прочь тишину! Сломать ее! Бен закричал и, зажмурившись, ударил кулаком в стену.

Боль на мгновение привела его в норму. Мир вернулся к прежним очертаниям. Вот! Это выход! Бен ударил снова, но на этот раз боль доносилась как будто сквозь силовое поле, сквозь непреодолимую преграду, и не помогла. В паху неприятно пульсировало. Бен, стиснув зубы, попытался довести себя до конца, но ничего не выходило. Не получалось. Больно. Отвратительно. Но возбуждение не спадало все равно. Тогда он сел и обхватил голову руками.

— Нет, нет, я не могу так больше, я же… я же живой человек, уберите это, я не могу, не могу, не могу, — бормотал он, как будто слова могли иметь волшебную силу и избавить его от боли, от бессилия, от потери власти над собственным телом. — Не могу. Пусть это прекратится. Я должен что-то сделать, я должен это остановить.

— Не получится, — сказал кто-то, и Бен вскинул голову, вытаращив глаза.

Возле запечатанной вентиляционной шахты, теперь открытой настежь, стоял Дамар и со странным выражением глядел на Бена. Что-то с ним было не так. Как будто… Бен пригляделся: как будто проблемы с гравитацией. Дамар стоял неровно, наклонившись вправо — совсем немного, но и этого хватало, чтобы нарушить картину.

— Ты мне кажешься? — спросил Бен. Теперь и у него галлюцинации? Или это видение Пророков?

— Если бы, — фыркнул Дамар. В его руке появилась бутылка, он поднял ее и покачал. — Хочешь немного? Дрянь, но другого нет.

Шахта. Выход. Свобода. Бен рванулся к ней, но Дамар поймал его за плечо.

— Э-э-э, нет, туда ты не пойдешь. — Дамар покачал головой, криво улыбаясь. — Я здесь не затем, чтобы дать тебе сбежать, Сиско. Ты должен остаться. Пока.

Бен схватил его за воротник, попытался отодвинуть, встряхнуть. Дамар оттолкнул его — не сильно, даже, пожалуй, осторожно, — и захлопнул люк. Замок негромко пискнул, закрываясь. Замок?! Там не должно быть замка. Наверное, его приказал установить Дукат.

— Ты… прикройся чем-нибудь, — сказал Дамар брезгливо, снял с вешалки полотенце и бросил Бену. — Или доведи все до конца, ты понимаешь, о чем я. И… я тоже все понимаю. Потом поговорим.

Бен прижал полотенце к себе и сел на пол.

— Н…не могу. — Он присмотрелся к Дамару. Возбуждение отступало, хоть и не могло уйти совсем. — Ты что, пьян?

Дамар засмеялся. Негромко и осторожно, как будто боялся, что его могут услышать.

— Тебе-то какая разница, Сиско? — неловко качнувшись, он схватился за стену рукой и тоже сел, бережно опустив перед собой бутылку.

— Если ты поможешь мне сбежать, — торопливо заговорил Бен, — я тоже смогу помочь тебе. Тебя примут в Федерации, ты сможешь…

— Нет! — отмахнулся Дамар. — Я не собираюсь предавать Кардассию. Я не собирался предавать Кардассию, ты понимаешь это, Сиско? Не собирался, я хотел всего лишь его спасти, отбить станцию и вернуться победителем! И что теперь? Я всего лишь дезертир! Предатель! Беглец! А я ничего, ничего не сделал такого! Только то, что должен! — Он откупорил бутылку и поднес к губам, потом протянул Бену, который мотнул головой. — Как хочешь. Но я должен был убить ее просто потому, что так было нужно. Она… она… Зиял… Я все сделал правильно.

Теперь уже засмеялся Бен. Смех вышел невеселый, да и каким он мог быть?

— И чем же я так прогневил Пророков, что заслужил уже второго кардассианца, который жалуется мне, что все сделал правильно? Что правильно убивал, порабощал, мучил? — спросил он. — А? Что я такого ужасного совершил в своей жизни? Может, ты знаешь?

Дамар нахмурился, глядя на него исподлобья. Тяжело вздохнул, пробормотал:

— Ты имеешь полное право так говорить, Сиско. Имеешь право злиться.

— А ты-то какое право имеешь… — начал Бен, моментально разозлившись, но тут же пожалел: возбуждение, которое уже почти угасло, вспыхнуло снова. И теперь боль стала сильнее. Он съежился, прижимая к себе полотенце.

— Тебе установили чип, — продолжил Дамар мрачно. — Который влияет на выброс гормонов. При активации центров агрессии. Дукат приказал нашему доктору…

Мир отключился. Все стало черным.

Проблеск.

— Прекрати, Сиско, слышишь? Убери… убери руки, я не хочу тебя бить!

Чернота.

Проблеск.

— Сиско… хватит.

Ткань. Одежда. Что-то твердое. Броня? Надо ее снять. Обязательно надо, жизненно важно, но кто-то не дает ему шевелить руками. Держит… мешает.

Чернота.

Свет. Лицо Дамара как-то слишком далеко. Целых десять сантиметров. Нужно ближе.

— Успокойся. Сиско. Перестань. Я… я же тоже… мне слишком одиноко здесь, на станции. П… перестань. Я не стану такого делать. Это… это неправильно.

Сознание возвращалось тошнотворными толчками. Бен прижал полотенце ко рту и отполз к унитазу. Желудок был пуст, Бен сплюнул отвратительно горькую желчь и вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони.

Зато теперь ясно, что с ним. Это не пища. Не воздух. Это его собственный мозг. Собственная вспыльчивость. Но ее же нельзя отключить. Нельзя.

— Зачем ты пришел, Дамар? — спросил он.

— Сказать тебе. И… я забыл кое-что еще. — Дамар застегнул брюки, неуверенно поднялся на ноги, подошел ближе. В его пальцах блеснул гипошприц, и Бен отшатнулся, прижался к стене. — Нет, нет, это… ничего такого. Это успокоительное. — Дамар поднял руки, покачал головой. — Оно должно ослабить эффект. Я украл немного в лазарете, пока Крин не видела.

Он осторожно наклонился к Бену. Ладно. Что может быть хуже? Бен закрыл глаза, и гипошприц обжег плечо холодом.

Потом по телу мягко растеклось спокойствие. Возбуждение ощущалось теперь приятно и слабо, словно от легкой, ни к чему не обязывающей влюбленности. Грело изнутри, а не пыталось сжечь дотла. Дамар вернулся обратно и сел, прислонившись спиной к запертому люку. Машинально пригладил растрепавшиеся волосы.

Он не улыбался и не проявлял дружелюбия, но казался настолько…

Настолько нормальным. Чем-то цельным в рассыпающемся мире.

— Что произошло на станции? Вы захватили кого-нибудь? Убили? — спросил Бен.

— Мы просто патрулировали район. Искали клингонские суда, — сказал, скривив губы, Дамар. — Доминион завяз возле вашей Терры, знаешь, тогда это казалось правильным — обманный маневр. Вейюн… эта мелкая дрянь подал такую прекрасную идею. Все ваши силы оказались расколоты. Но и наши теперь тоже.

Бен помнил этот момент. Слишком много во вражеских рядах было кардассианских кораблей и слишком мало джем-хадар. Слишком легко они отбили станцию. Он сумел остановить подкрепление, уговорил Пророков заблокировать червоточину, но…

— Я спросил, захватили ли вы кого-нибудь, кроме меня.

— Нет, — сказал Дамар. — Они успели сбежать на «Дефайенте», когда мы подошли к Терок Нор. Я не стал отправлять погоню.

Дукат блефовал, говоря о Джейке. Бен так и думал.

— А Баджор?

Дамар снова фыркнул, покачав головой.

— Статус кво. Дукат объявил себя префектом, но не делает ровно ничего. Только возится здесь с тобой. Забыл про долг, про все забыл. Из-за тебя.

— У него галлюцинации, — сказал Бен. — Ему нельзя командовать.

— Именно, — прошипел Дамар, скалясь. — И ты поможешь… убрать его. Обезвредить. Для того я здесь. Чтобы ты помог мне, а я — тебе.

Злость — и возбуждение в пару к ней, — чувствовались как сквозь подушку. Глухо и нестрашно. Наверное, сейчас даже получится кончить, если помочь себе. Бен глубоко вздохнул. Как будто после долгого падения он нашел точку опоры, пусть зыбкую и неуверенную, но хоть какую-то. Он подобрал полотенце, прикрылся им и передвинулся к стене.

— А ты сам не хочешь это сделать? Как можно, сидя здесь, убрать его? Я пытался.

Дамар покачал головой.

— Сам? Ну нет. Я не стану предателем родины. Если я устрою Дукату… несчастный случай или просто смещу его, и ты воспользуешься этим, то… Не хотелось бы тебя убивать, а придется. Думаю, тебе такой вариант тоже не понравится, — сказал он и глубоко, судорожно вздохнул. — А если я оставлю тебя в живых или отпущу, меня казнят за дезертирство. Если же все устроишь ты и сбежишь, и мы погонимся за тобой — безрезультатно, — а потом вернем Дуката обратно на Кардассию… Я постараюсь сделать все возможное, чтобы ему сохранили жизнь. Он ведь болен? Тогда это будет победой для нас. Станция наша, Баджор… под контролем. А ты останешься в живых. Доминион… нужно было сразу их отравить, а не писать об этом в дневник!

Дамар ожесточенно выдернул пробку и отхлебнул из горлышка.

— Никогда не пойму кардассианцев, — сказал Бен и улыбнулся. Было так хорошо, так спокойно, так… обычно. Но эффект, наверное, долго не продлится. — Успокоительное… оставишь мне шприц?

— Конечно, нет, — ответил Дамар, снова предложив Бену бутылку, и на этот раз он ее взял. Канар и правда был мерзким, провалился в желудок горячим комком и сразу ударил в голову. — Его найдут, и будут проблемы. Я завтра приду снова. Сейчас двадцать три часа — в это время и приду. — Он достал из кармана маленькую белую пластинку и помахал ею. — Вот! Видишь? Она не просто открывает любой замок, а может подобрать нужную гармоническую последовательность, чтобы сымитировать личный код Дуката. Правда, поле с ее помощью снять не получится, но нам это и не понадобится.

— Тебе стоило пойти в инженеры, — сказал Бен, возвращая канар.

— Это женская профессия.

— Глупый предрассудок.

— Ага. Как и вера в Пророков, — отрезал Дамар.

Они помолчали, сидя друг напротив друга. Бен не стал убеждать его в том, что Пророки — такие же разумные существа, как и сам Дамар, разве что бестелесные и вневременные. Совсем не время для теологических диспутов.

— Почему ты не хочешь меня убивать? — спросил наконец Бен. — Это был бы рациональный выход из положения. Для тебя.

Дамар пожал плечами.

— Кардассия проиграет от союза с Доминионом, — ответил он просто. — Ты — наш ключ к тому, чтобы договориться с Федерацией. Наш личный Эмиссар. И я постараюсь проследить, чтобы с тобой ничего не случилось. Ну? Так ты согласен помочь?

Очень соблазнительно знать, что надежда все равно остается. Так или иначе. Кем бы ни был тот, кто ее принес.

— Я подумаю, — сказал Бен.

— Хорошо. Но у тебя не так много времени, — сказал Дамар, вставая. — Ты же не какая-нибудь баджорская наложница, которая была бы рада и тому, что ее детей кормят лучше, чем других. Ты выведешь его из себя, рано или поздно, и лучше, чтобы ты смог воспользоваться моментом, а не просто умер без всякого смысла.

Бен молча глядел на него снизу вверх.

Дамар подобрал бутылку и сунул в пустую кобуру. Через мгновение в его пальцах закачалась пластинка. Он достаточно пьян, и, если сейчас прыгнуть… Бен прищурился.

— Оставайся на месте, — заметив его взгляд, сказал Дамар. — Даже не пытайся сбежать сейчас. Это все сделает только хуже.

Он торопливо приложил пластинку к замку и скрылся в шахте. Люк закрылся с негромким щелчком.

Бен сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и понял, что возбуждение полностью прошло. Как будто его и не было.

Почти свобода, если задуматься.

Но только почти.


	7. Chapter 7

Дукат заявился даже раньше, чем обычно подавали завтрак. Перед тем, как лечь спать, Бен надел форму — грязную и заношенную, но сменить ее было нечем. Зато, когда дверь утром открылась, он смог просто сесть на кровати, отбросив покрывало.

Надо же, целая процессия! Почти как визит к августейшей особе.

Сначала уже знакомый ему ординарец — Кежал — занес в каюту поднос, уставленный разноцветными брусочками. За ним зашел кардассианский офицер, которого Бен еще не видел, и тоже с подносом; на нем лежала какая-то толстая книга и еще что-то мелкое. Следующий кардассианец вкатил столик на колесах, уставленный тарелками, и поставил рядом с ним складной табурет. Потом в дверях, сверкая самодовольной улыбкой, появился Дукат. Не в обычной военной форме: на нем была гражданская одежда, темно-зеленый с оранжевым комбинезон.

Бен даже не разозлился. Успокоительное работало просто отлично. Действовало даже спустя девять часов.

Дукат тоже тащил поднос — с большой дымящейся кружкой; запах вскружил голову. Сколько же он не пробовал рактаджино? Очень давно, как будто вечность.

Всего десять дней, подсказал внутренний голос. Бен глубоко вздохнул. В груди колыхнулась легкая, почти невесомая благодарность, которую он постарался тут же погасить. Дукат не делает ничего просто так.

И тогда в комнату вошел Дамар. Он толкал перед собой стойку для вешалок, через которую кто-то небрежно перекинул несколько разноцветных костюмов. Дамар не смотрел на Бена и выглядел очень недовольным.

— Доброе утро, Бенджамин, — радостно сообщил Дукат. — Уверен, ты будешь рад начать новый день кружкой горячего рактаджино. Насколько мне помнится, ты говорил, что без рактаджино день как будто и не начался, верно?

Он опустил поднос на столик.

— Наш начальник службы безопасности нашел для тебя чистую одежду. — Дукат наклонил голову, и его улыбка стала похожей на открытую рану. — Боюсь, на станции не осталось портного, так что подогнать ее по фигуре некому.

— Раз слышать, что Гарак сумел ускользнуть от вас, — парировал Бен. Средство работало! Он чувствовал злость, а вместе с ней — легкий и приятный жар в животе и головокружение, но очень слабо, и мог без труда контролировать последствия. Он протянул руку и взял чашку. Чудесный аромат напоминал о… о том, как все было раньше. Если закрыть глаза и включить воображение, можно на время забыть, что здесь на самом деле происходит. Но, наверное, стоило заодно заткнуть и уши. Без этого эффект рассеивался, как облака над пустыней. Ведь Дукат не замолкал ни на минуту.

— О, Бенджамин, — рассмеялся он и сел на табурет, скрестив руки на коленях. — Ты же понимаешь, что мы с Гараком не смогли бы сосуществовать на одной станции? Кардассианцам чужд бессмысленный гуманизм.

Если бы Дамар не сказал вчера, что «Дефайент» увез всех в безопасное место, Бен обязательно разозлился бы. Сорвался. Отреагировал именно так, как ждет от него Дукат. Сейчас же он только крепче сжал губы и кивнул. Отхлебнул немного рактаджино, и это было почти так же прекрасно, как он себе представлял.

Дукат окинул его заинтересованным взглядом. Наверное, стоило все-таки изобразить какую-то реакцию. Бен крепче сжал в пальцах кружку и с громким стуком поставил ее обратно на столик.

Дукат удовлетворенно улыбнулся.

— Можете идти. — Он махнул рукой ординарцам и Дамару; тот быстро взглянул на Бена, но тут же отвернулся и вышел. Дверь закрылась. Тогда Дукат наклонился вперед и, вытянув длинную шею, заглянул Бену в лицо.

Дыхание на секунду перехватило. Бен снова поднял чашку, обнял ладонями.

— Я хотел бы принести свои извинения за прискорбный инцидент, который произошел между нами вчера, — сказал Дукат, и глаза его радостно блеснули.

— Неужели? — спросил Бен, не отводя взгляда.

— Конечно. Я весьма сожалею о том, что поддался низменным, сиюминутным желаниям. Это едва не разрушило хрупкое доверие, установившееся между нами.

Он взял со стола вторую чашку: судя по запаху, в ней был чай из красных листьев, — и поднес к губам.

— Конечно, отчасти в этом есть и твоя заслуга, Бенджамин, — продолжил Дукат, — но мы, как влиятельные люди, ответственные за судьбы других, не должны подавать друг другу плохой пример и мелочно мстить за обиды, ведь так?

Сердце забилось быстрее. Пульс застучал где-то под горлом, а руки снова задрожали, Бен судорожно втянул в себя воздух, пытаясь успокоиться.

— Хочешь сказать, я тебя спровоцировал на это… это… — Он попытался подобрать подходящее слово, но не получилось. Слов попросту не хватало: слишком сильно хотелось дать идеальный ответ, нанести словесную рану, от которой Дукат дернется, разозлится и отреагирует чем-то непохожим на снисходительную усмешку. — На то, что ты устроил вчера?

Дукат фыркнул и заулыбался. И не стал отвечать на вопрос.

— Я приказал приготовить для тебя терранский завтрак, Бенджамин.

— Спасибо, но я привык к баджорскому.

— Пожалуйста. — Ухмылка Дуката расплылась еще шире. — Значит, завтрашнюю трапезу посвятим баджорской кухне.

Бен намазал горячий тост маслом и джемом.

— Впервые вижу тебя в гражданском, — сказал он ровным голосом.

— Это неформальный визит. В конце концов, префект Баджора может себе позволить слегка отступить от формальностей. М-м-м, а это мне нравится! — Дукат по примеру Бена тоже попробовал тост. — Баджорские блюда слишком приторные, а в этой фруктовой массе достаточно кислоты, чтобы уравновесить сладость.

Есть хотелось не особенно, и Бен вернул недоеденный кусок на тарелку.

— Я принес тебе еще кое-что, — продолжал Дукат, намазывая хлеб маслом. — Материал для лепки.

— Из детского сада, судя по всему, — холодно отозвался Бен.

Дукат не отреагировал на попытку задеть и с довольной улыбкой кивнул.

— Еще — музыкальный проигрыватель. Что за произведения на нем — не знаю, к сожалению, я не разбираюсь в этом виде искусства. Надеюсь, тебе понравится. Кроме того, я набрался смелости и решил предложить тебе альбом репродукций кардассианских художников — со времен первой гебитской цивилизации и до наших дней.

— Как щедро с твоей стороны.

Если подумать отвлеченно, ситуация казалась смешной и слегка нелепой. Дукат очень хотел произвести хорошее впечатление, принес подарки, еду, одежду, даже на рактаджино расщедрился, но наверняка забудет о своих намерениях, стоит Бену ответить достаточно резко. А может, даже повода не понадобится. Но Дукат и на последнюю реплику ответил только снисходительным кивком.

— Больше не боишься, что я отравлю тебя, верно, Бенджамин? — спросил он. — Ты абсолютно прав. Я не собирался делать ничего подобного. Сегодня с тобой все в порядке, ведь так? Если признаки недомогания повторятся, на станции есть прекрасный кардассианский врач. Уверен, она смогла бы затмить даже доктора Башира.

Живот свело судорогой, Бен затаил дыхание. Если бы не успокоительное, ненависть бы тут же запустила этот чудовищный чип, установленный без всякого сомнения прекрасным кардассианским доктором. Она и так его запустила, но гораздо слабее, чем могла бы: Бену захотелось не наброситься на Дуката и затащить в кровать, а всего лишь протянуть руку и коснуться пальцев. Справиться удалось легко.

Дукат внимательно следил за его лицом, потом вздохнул, кажется, даже разочарованно.

— Еще я принес тебе вот это, — сказал он наконец и кинул Бену бейсбольный мяч. Тот самый, из его кабинета. Он сберег его. Не выбросил. Оставил.

Бен поймал мяч и крепко сжал в ладони.

Потом свет в каюте мигнул.

***

Машину тряхнуло, и Бен вцепился в поручень. Город (Нью-Йорк, подсказала память) в лихорадочной спешке проносился мимо, гудели сирены, несло бензином. Дух захватило от скорости. Ветер ударил в лицо.

Человек за рулем казался смутно знакомым. Высокий лоб, залысины, голубые глаза, твердо сомкнутые губы. Кровь на виске. Рваная, грязная майка.

Автомобиль едва не врезался в пожарный гидрант и со скрежетом притормозил, подпрыгнув на бордюре.

— Нам… нам обязательно так гнать? — спросил Бен у водителя.

Тот вытаращил глаза и снова стал до боли похож на кого-то знакомого. Кто же это такой? Где он его видел?

— Нам надо быть на Уолл-Стрит через шесть минут! — рявкнул водитель и тут же радостно оскалился в улыбке. — О, а вот и неотложка!

Машина скорой помощи вылетела на дорогу прямо перед ними и помчалась, завывая сиреной и рассыпая по асфальту оранжевые блики. Человек за рулем пристроился за ней и нажал на газ. Машина понеслась еще быстрее, жалобно постанывая от безысходности.

— Черт, как же голова болит, — пожаловался водитель и поднес пальцы к виску. — Аспирина не найдется?

Бен принюхался. От него несло перегаром.

— Мы же разобьемся, идиот! — заорал он. — Обязательно было пить за рулем?

— Я пил, между прочим, вчера, — обиженно отозвался водитель, — а сегодня день, знаешь ли, что-то не задался. С самого утра, вот как мы встретились, так и не задался.

Скорая метнулась вправо, сворачивая в переулок. Тип за рулем, пытаясь объехать сомкнувшиеся перед ними ряды машин, сшиб припаркованные на обочине велосипеды. Те разлетелись со звоном, покатились по тротуару.

— Тормози! — закричал Бен, пригибаясь, чтобы не удариться головой о потолок.

— Некогда! — ответил водитель. — Нужно успеть к телефону в десять сорок! Время и так на исходе, Зевс!

— Зевс?

— Ну да, тебя так зовут. Забыл уже?

Машина резко свернула к обочине и встала как вкопанная. Бена швырнуло вперед, потом назад — ремень больно впился в грудь.

Водитель выскочил наружу, даже не закрыв дверь.

— Быстрее! Беги к телефону и возьми трубку, а я пока попробую найти этот сраный поезд! — закричал он.

— Почему это я должен помогать какому-то белому парню, которого я даже не знаю? — заорал Бен в ответ, выскакивая из машины.

Водитель закатил глаза.

— Потому что в поезде чертова бомба! Саймон говорит, что взорвет ее, если мы этого не сделаем! Ну же, беги! Быстрее! Осталось всего полминуты!

Бомба.

Бомба!

Времени совсем нет.

Понимание захлестнуло его, ударило в грудь, перешибло дыхание.

Бен развернулся и что есть духу помчался в переход.

Откуда-то издали донеслась телефонная трель.


	8. Chapter 8

Трель повторилась, но не прервалась, а сменила тональность — знакомый переливающийся сигнал медицинского трикодера. Бен прислушался к ощущениям. Тело словно парило в невесомости, лежало в теплом уютном коконе. Он хотел открыть глаза, но в этот момент прямо над головой раздался голос:

— Неполадки с чипом, доктор Крин? Вы гарантировали, что…

Дукат. Он говорил раздраженно, Бен моментально представил недовольно сжатые губы, холодный взгляд и едва сдержал улыбку. Злорадство — не слишком одобряемое чувство, но очень приятное иногда.

— Гарантировала, префект? — послышался женский голос, без сомнения кардассианский: мягкий, немного гнусавый и довольно молодой. — Я ничего не гарантировала, напротив, предостерегала, что возможны осложнения. Но дело не в чипе, он функционирует нормально — если вообще можно говорить о нормальности в данном конкретном случае…

— Тогда что с ним? — рявкнул Дукат.

Доктор Крин вздохнула. Она стояла совсем рядом, волна воздуха от ее дыхания легко коснулась лица.

— Я зафиксировала странные синаптические сигналы в префронтальной коре. Он как будто видит сон, но очень реалистичный. Теоретически подобное не должно было вызвать потерю сознания, и давление… оно обязано было понизиться, а не повыситься. Очень интересно.

В ее голосе проскользнул знакомый энтузиазм. Башир бы произнес это с таким же выражением.

— Такое не должно повториться. Обеспечьте мне это, доктор.

— Если вы так беспокоитесь о благополучии капитана Сиско, префект, — выделив последнее слово, произнесла Крин, — то, может, не стоит так часто ронять его вниз головой? Кроме того, вы не предупредили меня о его эмоциональной нестабильности. Чип спроектирован для кардассианского мозга, а не для терранского, и то, что мне удалось добиться совместимости, — настоящий прорыв в медицине, но никакой прорыв не выдержит слишком суровых проверок. Не злите вашего капитана, префект…

— Я его не злю, — с угрозой в голосе перебил ее Дукат.

— И не раздражайте. Не провоцируйте. Он и без дополнительных стимуляций реагирует сильнее, чем стоило бы. Если чип утратит стабильность, капитан Сиско может серьезно пострадать.

Скрипнули ботинки. Дукат, кажется, переступил с ноги на ногу. И промолчал. Надо же, доктор Крин — просто чудо-женщина, раз смогла заставить его заткнуться.

— А как ваше самочувствие, префект? Вы должны были прийти вчера на повторное сканирование, но, видимо, были слишком заняты. Раз уж вы здесь…

— Со мной все в порядке, — отрезал Дукат. — Как и всегда.

— Галлюцинации не вернулись?

— Благодаря вашему препарату — больше нет.

Повисла пауза.

— Не забывайте принимать его регулярно, префект. Регулярность — единственный путь к эффективности.

— Ну разумеется, доктор Крин. Разве я могу противиться вашим указаниям?

Дукат решил попробовать сарказм, но он произвел примерно такой же эффект, что и раздражительность — то есть нулевой. Если бы не факт, что именно эта потрясающая женщина превратила его в раба собственных гормонов, Бен бы даже испытал к ней симпатию.

— Правильное решение, префект, — одобрительно отозвалась Крин. — О! Кажется, наш пациент очнулся. Как вы себя чувствуете, капитан Сиско?

Бен открыл глаза. Доктор Крин, несмотря на юный голос, оказалась довольно зрелой, даже пожилой кардассианкой. Черные волосы, уложенные в традиционную прическу, перечеркивала эффектная седая прядь, «ложка» на лбу была подкрашена синим.

— Чувствую себя пленником, — честно ответил Бен.

Потом над ним склонился Дукат. Он зубасто улыбнулся.

— Больше не пугай меня так, Бенджамин. Что это было?

— Видение, посланное Пророками, — сказал Бен.

На лицах кардассианцев застыли одинаковые скептические выражения. Дукат сложил руки за спиной и наклонил голову.

— Мы поговорим об этом после, — сказал он.

Крин отошла в сторону, запищала кнопками монитора.

— Я не обнаружила никаких отклонений в работе вашего мозга, капитан Сиско.

Ага, если не считать чипа. Бен сердито улыбнулся, но злость, всколыхнувшаяся в груди, не отозвалась больше никак. Честная, бесхитростная злость, как же ему ее не хватало.

— Сейчас я сниму нейтрализующее поле. Постарайтесь не реагировать слишком эмоционально, это может разбалансировать ваше состояние.

Ах, вот оно что. Значит, чип был временно отключен, только и всего. Биокровать запищала, разжимая заботливые объятия. Бен глубоко вздохнул, стараясь расслабиться. Все в порядке. Все хорошо. Возбуждение уже привычно вскружило голову, жарко толкнулось в пах. Ну конечно, успокоительное давно перестало действовать. Доктор присмотрелась к мониторам, удовлетворенно кивнула и подошла к кровати.

— Как ваша рука, капитан Сиско? — спросила она. — Не беспокоит?

Бен машинально повертел кистью. Суставы все еще слегка ныли, но с этим можно было справиться. Пройдет.

— Пошевелите пальцами… так, хорошо. Теперь покажите вулканский салют.

Бен повиновался.

— Замечательно! Пускай мы и ведем боевые действия, — сказала Крин и крепко сжала его запястье мягкими, но уверенными пальцами, — но мне еще не приходилось собирать сломанную конечность дважды подряд. Не буду спрашивать, как это вы умудрились.

Она подняла голову, бросив на Дуката многозначительный взгляд.

— Я уверен, доктор, вы отлично справились со своими обязанностями, — процедил тот, вызывающе глядя на нее в ответ. — Думаю, с капитана Сиско хватит обследований. Ему нужен отдых. Я забираю его обратно.

Крин ласково, по-матерински улыбнулась.

— Как скажете, префект. — Он опустила взгляд и обратилась к Бену: — Вы сможете сесть, капитан? Вам помочь?

— Земляне не настолько хрупкие, как вам думается, доктор, — пробормотал Бен, оттолкнулся от кровати и сел, свесив ноги. На нем была какая-то неудобная, слишком свободная в плечах хламида с застежками на спине — кажется, стандартная одежда для кардассианских лечебниц. Голова продолжала кружиться, но гораздо слабее, чем поначалу. — Я и встать смогу.

— Огромное достижение с вашей стороны. Держитесь, если не хотите упасть.

Дукат быстро шагнул к нему и протянул руку. Бен сделал вид, что не заметил ее — раздражение удалось сдержать, — и осторожно ступил на пол. Но Дукат, со свистом выдохнув, без церемоний подхватил Бена под локоть.

Доктор посмотрела на них со сложным выражением лица. Потом отвернулась, вводя что-то в журнал.

Дукат поднес комм-браслет к губам и сказал:

— Двоих в гостевую каюту пятьдесят семь. Режим максимальной безопасности.

Бен зажмурился. Транспортер сработал, перенося его обратно — в ту же комфортабельную, уютную даже камеру. Бен с каждым днем ненавидел ее все сильнее.

Столик с завтраком забрали, и табурет тоже, но поднос с пластиком для лепки, альбом и вешалка остались. Дукат подвел его к кровати и хотел заставить сесть, но Бен стряхнул его руку и сел сам.

— Пророки, Бенджамин? — спросил Дукат, пытливо и недоверчиво глядя на него сверху вниз. — И что же они хотели тебе сообщить?

Бен закрыл глаза, стараясь расслабиться, унять разраставшуюся в груди злость. Пальцы дрожали. Внутри как будто натянулась струна, готовая зазвенеть при любом прикосновении. Он уже успел забыть, как действует чип, успел привыкнуть к спокойствию, к возможности сохранять контроль. Всего день прошел. Может, сутки. К хорошему быстро привыкаешь.

— Что времени остается все меньше, — ответил он, не поднимая век.

— Для тебя или для меня?

Дукат, чертов эгоцентрик. Кто ему говорил, что видение — о нем? Бен усмехнулся и поднял голову. Злость на мгновение утихла, сменилась весельем.

— Для всех.

— Как многозначительно. И при этом совершенно ничего не значит, — ответил Дукат. Он наклонился к Бену, вторгаясь в личное пространство, и тот отшатнулся. — А я думаю, это какая-то уловка с твоей стороны, Бенджамин, пусть и не могу доказать.

Он опустил ладони Бену на колени и крепко сжал, придвигаясь ближе. Дохнул в лицо все тем же приторно-сладковатым.

Бен сглотнул застрявший в горле ком.

— Убери руки, — сказал он хрипло. — Сейчас же!

Если начать сопротивляться, чип подчинит его себе, и на этом все закончится.

— Ты же знаешь, Бенджамин, что я физически сильнее тебя, — ответил Дукат, не сдвинувшись ни на сантиметр.

— И собираешься… собираешься воспользоваться этим, так? — выкрикнул Бен, запинаясь. Насчет силы можно поспорить, но дело не только в ней. Если… если не справиться с эмоциями, если попытаться напасть, то он сам сейчас схватит этого крокодила за талию, потащит в постель, сделает все, что тот захочет. Если не взять себя в руки. Надо смочь. Надо. Бен набрал полную грудь воздуха. Все хорошо. Нет, все совсем не хорошо! Ничего хорошего!

Но Дукат разжал пальцы и выпрямился.

— Я буду делать только то, что ты сам попросишь, мой дорогой Бенджамин, — мягким тоном, явно тоже пытаясь справиться с собой, ответил он. — Чем я могу помочь тебе?

— Убраться от меня, и подальше.

Дукат улыбнулся шире, сверкнув зубами.

— Значит, дело не в моих просьбах, а в твоих желаниях, — выдохнул Бен. Боже, он бы сейчас отдал все за дозу успокоительного. Только Дамар, если и появится, то гораздо, гораздо позже, а удержаться нужно сейчас.

— Мне приятно думать, что ты хотел бы того же, что и я, Бенджамин, — отозвался Дукат.

— Именно поэтому ты мне вставил в голову какой-то чип? — воскликнул Бен.

Дукат даже не дернулся. Кивнул.

— Я хотел всего лишь помочь тебе раскрепоститься. Расслабиться. Этот чип не причинит никакого вреда. Я собирался рассказать тебе о нем как раз утром, за завтраком, но ты, к сожалению, отключился. Я прикажу убрать его, как только в нем исчезнет необходимость.

Член, напрягшись, уперся в мягкую ткань. Будь на Бене сейчас форма, это стало бы заметно, но пока, кажется, нет.

— И я могу помочь тебе с последствиями его влияния, достаточно только попросить, — продолжил Дукат, жадно улыбаясь. Нет, все-таки заметно. — Мне давно хотелось попробовать, каков ты на вкус.

Бен вздрогнул. О, это практически исполнение мечты. Дукат на коленях, его горячий язык… можно будет, не церемонясь, трахнуть его прямо в рот, в самое горло, держа за волосы, так, чтобы он задыхался, чтобы не мог отстраниться ни на миллиметр, чтобы пожалел о своем желании. Бен облизнул губы и сделал над собой усилие.

— Нет.

Лицо Дуката тут же исказилось, превратилось в безумную восковую маску.

— Я могу вызвать охрану, они наденут на тебя наручники, — прошипел он, наклонившись к Бену. — И я сделаю с тобой это, хочешь ты или нет!

— Ну, давай же! — крикнул Бен, вцепившись в покрывало. Это помогало хоть как-то удержать себя от… от… глупостей. — Вперед! Зови своих охранников! Позорься перед ними сколько душе угодно! Мне все равно!

Дукат ошарашенно вытаращил глаза. Отстранился.

— Позориться? Секс — это не позорно! Это общение, доверие, близость… чувства, в конце концов! Что за отвратительные, извращенные взгляды… Бенджамин, а ведь Федерация еще считает себя прогрессивной. Какое мерзкое ханжество! Лицемерие! Прекрати смеяться, ты! — заорал он, оборачиваясь к кому-то невидимому.

— Значит, ты все же не стал принимать таблетки, которые тебе выписала доктор Крин? — сказал Бен. Мало-помалу ему удалось восстановить контроль, но если Дукат прикоснется к нему… О, только не это.

— И ты замолчи! — заорал Дукат, снова повернувшись обратно. — Это тебя не касается!

— Хочешь сказать, вы не унижали ваших баджорских любовниц?

Дукат вытянул руку, указывая на Бена пальцем.

— Разумеется, нет! Мы относились к ним со всем возможным уважением и заботой… не могу говорить за всех кардассианцев, но лично я стремился именно к этому и старался следить, чтобы так вели себя и остальные! Сами баджорцы гораздо хуже относились к своим соплеменницам!

— Да, особенно в ваших трудовых лагерях! — парировал Бен.

— Именно! Именно так! — быстро ответил Дукат и тут же замолчал, поняв, что попался в расставленную Беном ловушку. Шумно выдохнул и продолжил уже спокойнее: — Я бы хотел, чтобы ты признался в собственных чувствах, Бенджамин, и перестал обманывать себя. Я же, в конце концов, сумел понять, что именно испытываю к тебе? Я смог признать свои чувства, и в этом нет абсолютно ничего позорного! Мы с тобой равны, и как противники, и, хотелось бы надеяться, как союзники. Нас многое объединяет. Я хотел бы, чтобы ты остался на моей стороне, Бенджамин. — Он перестал улыбаться, пристально посмотрел на Бена, как будто ждал какого-то отклика. — Со мной. Чтобы ты сам…

— Сам? — перебил его Бен, едва заставив себя не двинуться с места. — Зря надеешься. Я никогда не соглашусь на это. Никакие ухищрения, пытки, угрозы… ничего тебе не поможет, Дукат. Никогда.

Дукат сжал кулаки. «Ложка» на его лбу посинела, губы стиснулись в тонкую ниточку. Но он не стал пытаться ударить Бена. Несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, криво, с трудом улыбнулся.

— Посмотрим, — сказал он.

А потом развернулся и вышел.


	9. Chapter 9

Бен долго не мог успокоиться. Переоделся в слишком свободный и слишком яркий, хотя и очень хорошо пошитый — Гарак шил, наверное, — костюм; штанины пришлось подвернуть. Ходил по каюте из угла в угол, пытался лепить, слушал музыку — на плеере оказались клингонские оперы Ворфа, не слишком-то поднимающие настроение, но других вариантов все равно не было. Торопливо съел безвкусный ужин, который принес Кежал — это означало, что уже 20:00, и через час станция переключится на ночной режим. Должен же быть в кардассианцах хоть какой-то плюс — хотя бы их пунктуальность, по которой можно ориентироваться во времени суток.

Когда свет погас, Бен не стал ложиться. Он взял мяч, альбом с репродукциями, который оставил ему Дукат, и отправился в санузел. Так он точно не пропустит появления Дамара. Если тот, конечно, появится, пробормотал внутренний голос. Может, сегодня он не выпьет настолько много и не решится забраться в охраняемую каюту? Нет, он же начальник службы безопасности, Дукат сказал об этом. Гораздо больше степеней свободы. Но и ответственности тоже, пробормотал голос. Может, Дамар не рискнет поставить все на карту сейчас? Пусть узник сидит в своей темнице, есть дела и поважнее.

Наверное, пессимизм сейчас будет лучше оптимизма. Меньше разочарований.

Бен сел на пол, устроил альбом на коленях и бросил мяч в стенку. Поймал. Бросил. Поймал. Ритм помогал собраться с мыслями и отвлечься. Мяч глухо ударялся о темно-серые полимерные стены, отскакивал от пола и летел прямо в руку. Этим можно заниматься вечно. Сердце начало стучать мерно — в темпе ударов мяча. Сдвоенный, ритмичный стук.

Свободной рукой Бен развернул альбом. Бумажный. Тяжелый, основательный. Толстые глянцевые листы, испещренные острыми кардассианскими письменами. Бен не умел их читать, разбирал только технические термины и цифры, и, судя по последним, альбом напечатали около пятидесяти лет назад. В самом начале оккупации.

Продолжая автоматически бросать и ловить мяч, Бен перелистывал страницы.

Кардассия никогда не интересовала его, разве что в тактическом смысле — казалась совершенно чуждой, особенно на фоне прекрасного, удивительного Баджора. Баджор ощущался раем, а Кардассия — адом, или, по меньшей мере, чистилищем.

Судя по цветовой гамме, чистилище подходило лучше, чем ад. Черный, темно-шоколадный, кирпично-красный, пыльно-зеленый, оранжевый — тусклые и одновременно концентрированные цвета. Чудовищные… чудовищно прекрасные узоры на тщательно сложенных листах, которые нужно было разворачивать, чтобы увидеть рисунок полностью. Увлекшись, Бен упустил мяч и подкатил его к себе, толкнув ботинком в противоположную стенку. Покатал под ладонью.

Орнаменты из сложно сплетенных растений, животных и, кажется, чьих-то конечностей сменились абстрактными рисунками, жирными мазками со следами ладоней; краски стали ярче, среди них появился желтый — тревожный, напряженный на фоне традиционно темных цветов. Несколько следующих разворотов занимала статья, Бен быстро пролистал ее, а за ней потянулись ряды портретов. Реалистичных, до боли похожих на фотографии. Галы, легаты, темный фон, темная форма, голубовато-серые пятна лиц, как будто подсвеченных изнутри, острые взгляды. Женщины со сложно уложенными прическами, украшенными металлическими кольцами, бусинами и чем-то вроде перьев, сжимающие в пальцах компьютерные платы и полусобранные механизмы. Бен листал альбом все быстрее, стараясь не вглядываться в лица — глухое раздражение поднималось к горлу, и он снова подобрал мяч.

Портреты сменились батальными полотнами со странной перспективой, от которой кружилась голова. Многофигурными композициями — все смотрят в одну сторону, как на египетских папирусах или старых иконах, только подробностей гораздо больше. Суды. Выступления. Концентрированный героизм. Все более схематичные люди, все точнее прорисованный фон.

Снова статья. За ней — пейзажи. Низкое красное небо, широкий горизонт, светящиеся цветы на переднем плане. Птицы или рептилии на скалах. Моря ржаво-оранжевых трав. Разноцветные пески. Шум ветра — воображаемый, конечно. А еще, наверное, там должны петь какие-нибудь насекомые. Запах… сложно представить. Бен снова опустил мяч рядом, придвинул альбом поближе. Провел кончиками пальцев по гладкой бумаге. Это не имело права быть настолько прекрасным. Лучше бы они и дальше рисовали батальные портреты. Так было бы спокойнее. Но нет.

Саранча прилетит и опустошит там все, если верить Пророкам.

Пытаясь отвлечься, Бен перелистнул альбом в конец и тут же замер. Злость вспыхнула жаром в солнечном сплетении, он не успел сдержаться и поморщился. Возбуждение становилось уже привычным, а сейчас, когда он в одиночестве — и безопасным. Пройдет.

На последних страницах зеленью, серебром и бирюзой сверкали баджорские иконы. Очень подробные изображения, высокое качество, но от этого становилось только противнее. Завоеватели присваивают себе заслуги покоренных народов, стоило бы это помнить. Стремятся уничтожить красоту и гармонию там, где она была, чтобы отобрать последние обрывки и заявить на них права.

Бен захлопнул альбом, бросил мяч в стену и поймал. Отвратительно. Отвратительно, если задуматься, и то, что происходит с ним самим. Нет, нельзя на этом фокусироваться, так можно просто сойти с ума, как Дукат, потерять связь с реальностью, уйти в мутные глубины, чтобы никогда не вернуться.

Может, это и есть самый правильный выход?

Бен глубоко вздохнул, вертя в пальцах мяч. Дамар не придет, конечно. Прошло гораздо больше двух часов. Начала ныть спина, Бен потянулся, разминая мышцы, и тогда замок на люке негромко пискнул.

Дамар на этот раз явился без бутылки. Встрепанный, недовольный и ощутимо усталый, он без лишних слов вытащил гипошприц.

Сейчас в успокоительном не было особой нужды, но зато завтра будет гораздо легче. По телу разлилось долгожданное спокойствие, Бен улыбнулся. Дамар, спрятав шприц, сел напротив и обхватил руками колено.

— Я уже не ждал, что ты появишься, — сказал Бен.

Дамар поджал губы.

— Дукат задержал. Очень недоволен, что на Терок Нор все не так, как ему бы хотелось. И что? Станция рассчитана на три тысячи персонала, а нас тут… — Он покосился на Бена и промолчал.

— Три патрульных крейсера и корабль класса «келдон». Новенький, прямо со стапелей, — ответил Бен, широко улыбаясь. — Максимум восемьсот. Но ставил бы на пятьсот, вряд ли у вас была полная загрузка.

— Я так и думал, что ты заметишь, — сказал Дамар с ощутимым облегчением. — А я… Я не могу быть в пяти местах одновременно и следить за всем сразу!

— Ты мне на это жалуешься? — спросил Бен.

Дамар угрюмо посмотрел на него.

— Не Кварку же об этом рассказывать, в конце концов… А знаешь, что устроили сегодня с утра баджорцы? Убрались прочь со станции! Почти все! Мы едва успели задержать нескольких, может, около сотни — персонала не хватает просто катастрофически, не стали сбегать одни только священники в дурацких рясах.

Бен закрыл глаза. От облегчения тело как будто по-настоящему потеряло в весе, плечам стало свободнее. Он вздохнул. Одной проблемой меньше, очень важной проблемой.

— Хорошо, — пробормотал он. — Все могло закончиться резней, да и закончилось бы обязательно.

— Эти ведеки требуют, чтобы я отвел их к тебе, — продолжил Дамар. — Чего я сделать, разумеется, не могу. Теперь под моим кабинетом обязательно дежурит какая-нибудь оранжевая ряса. Дуката они боятся, зато ко мне постоянно липнут с расспросами.

— Передай им…

— Не буду я ничего передавать твоим баджорцам, Сиско, это слишком рискованно, — перебил Дамар и знакомым жестом поднес пальцы к виску. Поморщился. — Ты подумал над моим вопросом? Что ответишь? А… как же голова болит.

Пальцы у виска. Бен медленно повторил этот жест. Где он это видел? Где…

Осознание рухнуло на него потоком ледяной воды.

— Зевс! — выкрикнул он.

— Чего? — Дамар выпрямился и поднял надглазные гребни, став еще сильнее похожим на человека из видения Пророков.

— Ты пил, наверное, только вчера, правильно?

— И что? Не понимаю, что ты хочешь этим сказать, Сиско…

Бен рассмеялся.

— Зевс — это такое божество, которое было у древних людей. Верховный бог античных греков. Пророки послали мне видение, в котором ты назвал меня именно так.

Дамар удивился еще сильнее.

— Я?

Бен отмахнулся. Вскочил на ноги, уронив альбом, подошел к умывальнику, плеснул водой в лицо.

— Да, я согласен помочь тебе, — сказал он, повернувшись к Дамару. — Пророки так хотели, значит, это действительно важно.

— Дурацкая метафизика, — бросил Дамар. — Это глубинное сознание… у терранцев есть концепция глубинного сознания? Сделало вывод, что помочь мне будет правильным. Не только мне. Всем. Федерации. Баджору. Нам… — Он подобрал альбом и раскрыл его. — О! Третий том «Величия Кардассии», отличная книга. Дукат расщедрился, это раритет. У меня было предыдущее издание, еще без Баджора.

— Следующее тоже будет без Баджора, — сказал Бен и скрестил руки на груди.

— Вряд ли. Это исторический факт, никто не станет жертвовать им ради политических условностей, — пробормотал Дамар, листая альбом.

Бен хотел добавить, что, возможно, и самой Кардассии не останется — некому будет переиздавать третий том ее величия, но почему-то промолчал.

— Чем именно я могу тебе помочь? — спросил он.

Дамар глубоко вздохнул, подняв глаза к потолку.

— Ну, я не собираюсь просить тебя убить Дуката, потому что не хотел бы его убивать. Хотя бы ради того, чтобы остался хоть кто-то ответственный за случившееся.

— Ты же сам решил отступить от задания и спасти Дуката, — сказал Бен. Он вернулся на старое место и сел напротив Дамара, сложив руки на коленях.

— Но именно он принял решение остаться на Терок Нор и закрепиться здесь, — отрезал Дамар. — И я точно знаю, что он не связывался с Верховным командованием, я проверил все логи его сеансов связи, но сам он заявляет, что мы выполняем их задание. Кто я такой, чтобы просто взять и оспорить его слова?

Он шумно захлопнул альбом и отложил его в сторону.

— Нужно сделать так, чтобы он… сорвался. И так, чтобы это увидели не только я, ты или, например, Кварк. Крин дает ему лекарства, но он, кажется, их не принимает… Зато все ему верят, он всегда умел правильно повести себя перед подчиненными, мне ли этого не знать.

— Почему ты сам не хочешь связаться с командованием? Ты мог бы запросить подкрепление, — сказал Бен.

Дамар посмотрел на него как на умалишенного.

— Чтобы автоматически остаться виноватым? Ну уж нет, у меня жена и сын на Кардассии, — сказал он. — К тому же, сюда отправят не наши войска, а джем-хадар, и тогда… Нет, мне нужно убить двух полевок одним выстрелом: дискредитировать Дуката перед нашей командой и связаться… с Гараком. Ты знаешь, где он может сейчас находиться, я уверен, и ты знаешь, какие позывные нужно использовать, чтобы он откликнулся на зов. Гарак наверняка в курсе, кто именно сможет решить нашу проблему, и свяжется с нужным человеком сам, без моего участия.

— Но это все может быть обманом, — медленно проговорил Бен. — Может, вы просто хотите схватить Гарака? Может, вы хотите обманом втянуть Федерацию в мирные переговоры и нанести внезапный удар с тыла? Столько вариантов, и все правдоподобны. От кардассианцев можно ждать чего угодно.

— Думай как хочешь, — резко ответил Дамар. — Да, я могу тебе лгать. Но я не лгу. Чем тебе это доказать — не знаю. Можешь верить, можешь не верить. Выбирай сам, только не тяни.

Он снова потер висок, пригладил волосы и, прислонив голову к стене, закрыл глаза. Сейчас, наверное, можно было бы его вырубить точным ударом, отобрать этот его ключ-отмычку и бросить здесь одного. Уползти в вентиляцию, добраться до устройства связи, до корабля…

Бен подобрал мяч и подбросил в ладони.

— Что решил? — спросил Дамар, не открывая глаз. — Если обдумываешь, с какой стороны лучше на меня напасть, то я готов к нападению. А если все-таки получится, главное, не оставляй меня здесь, затащи в шахту, разве что ты хочешь меня убить? Но, кажется, я не настолько сильно тебе насолил. Правда?

Бен выдохнул.

— Я не стану сдавать тебе позывные. Но помочь попробую, — сказал он.

Дамар открыл глаза, кивнул, крепко сжав губы.

— Хорошо. Меня это устраивает. Нужно выбрать время. В ночную смену, когда дежурных меньше, я смогу отвести тебя на пост связи, но для начала я должен достать чьи-нибудь коды, чтобы не засветить передачу. Просто постарайся до того момента поменьше раздражать Дуката, пока вы вдвоем.

Бен сердито фыркнул.

— Это не от меня, знаешь ли, зависит, — произнес он сквозь зубы.

Дамар резко наклонился вперед и заглянул Бену в лицо. Тот, подавив желание отшатнуться, встретил взгляд. Повисла пауза.

— От тебя, Сиско, зависит слишком многое. Прими ответственность, — сказал наконец Дамар. — Насколько я знаю, ты от нее никогда и не уклонялся. Эмиссар.

Слова причинили почти физическую боль. Проклятые кардассианцы. Бен отодвинулся к стене, устало покачал головой.

— Больше всего я бы сейчас хотел убраться отсюда подальше, — сказал он. — Не стану врать. Больше всего на свете мне бы хотелось именно этого.

Дамар кивнул.

— Я бы тоже хотел, чтобы ты убрался отсюда обратно в свою Федерацию. Хотел бы больше никогда тебя не видеть… может, только потом, когда война закончится? Неважно. Но сначала ты должен сделать то, что должен. Помочь себе. Помочь мне. Помочь Кардассии.

Дамар выглядел до смешного торжественно, но Бен не стал смеяться. У каждого из них свои причины вести себя так или иначе. Времени осталось очень мало, и что за бомбу имели в виду Пророки? Помолчав, он ответил:

— Я же говорил, что согласен. Я сделаю все, что должен.

— Рад это слышать, — сказал Дамар.


	10. Chapter 10

Просыпался Бен медленно, мучительными толчками, как будто вместо короткого разговора они с Дамаром без перерыва, до самого утра накачивались канаром. Странно. Но ощущения тела как будто притупились, только голове было неприятно тяжело. И очень, очень хотелось пить. Не открывая глаз, Бен смахнул что-то непонятное, прилипшее ко лбу, вылез из кровати, подхватил неожиданно спадающие штаны и побрел в уборную. Вода в умывальнике, конечно, была технической и невкусной, но безвредной, он прополоскал рот и умылся, постоял, опустив руки под прохладную струю.

В уборной было неприятно холодно, ступни замерзли почти моментально, и вода… он же настраивал ее на комфортную температуру. Бен поморгал, прогоняя странную сонливость, протер глаза и тогда увидел свои руки.

Они стали серыми.

Серыми!

Бен посмотрел в зеркало и заорал.

Голос тоже был незнакомый. Женский.

Из зеркала на него смотрела кардассианка. Лицо в ужасе исказилось. Бен поднес ладони к лицу, и кардассианка в отражении сделала то же самое.

— Нет, — сказал Бен чужим голосом, ощупывая чешуйчатые гребни, наматывая длинные черные волосы на пальцы. Он выдернул прядь и зашипел от боли. Страх и злость колотились где-то внутри, но чем сильнее нарастал ужас, тем отдаленней он ощущался. Как будто между ужасом и Беном стояла стена чего-то теплого и комфортного, успокаивающего, переключающего на…

О, нет. Бен закрыл лицо ладонями, помотал головой.

Дверь за спиной зашипела.

— Ты проснулся, Бенджамин, — сказал Дукат. Его довольное лицо отразилось в зеркале, он оперся о простенок и заулыбался шире. — Прости, что оставил тебя одного в такой момент, пришлось заняться делами — на станции столько всего требует моего внимания, но, узнав, что ты пришел в себя… Видишь, я спешил как мог.

Бен резко развернулся к нему, сжав кулаки. Спокойнее! Чип… но, прислушавшись к себе, Бен понял: он не теряет контроль. Просто… чувствует влечение. Оно не мешало. И злость ощущалась иначе. Она не захлестывала, а нарастала, как напряжение в тектонических плитах перед землетрясением.

— Это… это… это что такое? — спросил, запинаясь, Бен и взмахнул руками, указывая на свое тело. — Ты что со мной сделал?

— Ничего плохого, как видишь, — ответил Дукат и смерил его взглядом с головы до ног.

— Это неприемлемо! — зашипел Бен: голос от злости изменился. — Верни все как было!

— Конечно, Бенджамин, это даже не обсуждается. Пройдет некоторое время, и я прикажу восстановить твой исходный генотип, — кивнул Дукат. Он говорил мягко, осторожно, улыбка на его лице казалась неприятно снисходительной, и Бена снова окатило плотным, горячим… он не мог понять, что чувствует. Чип определенно работал, но похоть не затуманивала разум. Злость чувствовалась как злость, а не как желание. Голова почти не кружилась. Дукат жестоко ошибся и просчитался, теперь он не может его контролировать так, как раньше! Бен оскалился в улыбке, сделал шаг вперед и со всей силы ударил Дуката кулаком в челюсть. Тот отлетел назад, но удержался за простенок, и второй удар пронесся мимо. Сердце радостно стучало в груди, в животе разлилось нежное тепло. Бен рассмеялся и ударил левой.

Дукат поймал его за руку.

— Я хотел показать тебе, насколько хорошо быть кардассианцем, — быстро ответил он, не давая Бену выдернуть ладонь, и попытался поймать правую, но Бен оттолкнул его и чуть не упал, вцепился в умывальник. — Я же первым сделал подобное для тебя и решил, что именно так ты сможешь понять, что я чувствую. Как это ощущается. Что это значит. Тебе же нравится быть таким, верно, Бенджамин?

Бен прыгнул вперед, пытаясь повалить Дуката, но это не вышло, и он ударил его снова — боль в руке ощущалась как сквозь подушку, — а потом вырвал фазер из его кобуры, отскочил и прицелился.

— Ты просчитался, изменив меня, — сказал он. Совсем чужой голос, в котором звучали незнакомое торжество, радость, злость и что-то еще. — Я беру тебя в заложники. Руки вверх и на колени!

Дукат просиял, наклонил голову и послушно поднял руки. На его щеке и под глазом наливался чернотой кровоподтек.

— О, Бенджамин, я, конечно, готов встать перед тобой на колени, особенно когда ты так просишь, — сказал он радостно. — Но, боюсь, попытка взять меня в заложники заведомо провальна. Если ты посмотришь, что именно у меня отобрал, то поймешь, в чем причина.

Это уловка! Но Бен быстро, одним глазом взглянул на собственное оружие и застонал от досады. Опустил руку.

В пальцах он сжимал дермальный регенератор. Почему Дукат положил его в кобуру? Он именно на это и рассчитывал, так? Бен отбросил прибор и обхватил плечи руками. Становилось холоднее. Отвратительная, промозглая зябкость. Как он раньше ее не замечал?

Дукат подобрал регенератор, включил и поднес к лицу.

— Я был уверен, что твой потрясающий темперамент не претерпит особых изменений, Бенджамин, — сказал он громко, перекрывая гудение. — Так что на всякий случай взял регенератор с собой. Я не против небольшой потасовки. Если захочешь еще, я к твоим услугам.

— Почему ты не сделал меня баджоркой, например? — спросил Бен, догадываясь, что именно услышит в ответ. — Раз уж превратил в женщину? Какая тебе разница?

Дукат покосился на него и покачал головой.

— О, Бенджамин, ты до сих пор уверен, что я делаю все это, лишь бы обидеть тебя или уязвить. Вовсе нет. Кардассианские женщины физически не слабее мужчин, как ты уже, наверное, понял, а баджорки… да, мне они нравятся, но они слишком хрупкие. Не хотелось бы делать тебя беспомощным и слабым. Это было бы нечестно с моей стороны.

— Мог бы оставить меня мужчиной.

Дукат рассмеялся, выключил регенератор и спрятал его обратно в кобуру.

— Это создало бы определенные трудности в нашем с тобой физическом взаимодействии, — сказал он.

— Ну конечно! — закричал Бен. — Как это я не подумал! Что еще может тебя интересовать, кроме «физического взаимодействия»?

— Какие глупости, Бенджамин, конечно, меня интересует и многое другое, — обиженно отозвался Дукат. — Ты умный, прекрасный собеседник, когда не поддаешься иррациональным порывам, ты успешный человек, отличный руководитель и стратег. Но разве только это важно? Физический контакт такая же неотъемлемая деталь общения, как и разговоры. Жаль, что ты до сих пор этого не понял, но, смею надеяться, поймешь теперь.

Бену казалось, он будет в отчаянии. Отчаяние действительно словно стояло за углом и поджидало удобного случая, но сейчас Бену было попросту противно. И волосы мешали. Он забросил их за спину, дернул головой, притронулся кончиками пальцев к затылку и шее. Чешуйки. Плотное там, где раньше было мягкое. Странные ощущения. Дукат следил за его действиями с заинтересованным видом, и Бен немедленно опустил руки.

— Мне нужна нормальная одежда, — сказал он угрюмо. — Если ты собираешься нарядить меня в платье, придется сделать это силой.

— Какое завлекательное предложение, — тут же ответил Дукат и придвинулся ближе, вытянув шею. — Может, так и поступим? Нам обоим понравится, я уверен.

Этот тон, такой вызывающий, такой волнующий… нет, нельзя на него реагировать. Проклятое тело, оно отзывается на привычные сигналы, на рефлексы, но разум человека, скрывающийся внутри, может победить эти желания. Может.

— И как же ты объяснишь, что вместо капитана Сиско в этой комнате очутилась какая-то кардассианка? — резко ответил Бен.

— Зачем мне кому-то что-то объяснять, Бенджамин? — отмахнулся Дукат. Он указал рукой в сторону вешалки. — Но я принес тебе несколько вариантов нарядов. Платья в том числе. Надеюсь, тебе что-нибудь приглянется.

Он отступил в комнату и подкатил вешалку ближе к дверям уборной.

— Я оставлю тебя ненадолго, — сказал он, сияя довольной усмешкой, которая, как ни странно, Дукату очень шла. Бен раньше этого не замечал… и сейчас не стоило. Это все гормоны. Он выдохнул, сосредотачиваясь на холоде, царившем в комнате. Так проще. Да, неприятно, но ловить себя на симпатиях к Дукату еще неприятнее. — Не хочу смущать тебя, пока ты привыкаешь к новым ощущениям и выбираешь одежду по вкусу.

— Раньше тебя это не останавливало, — отрезал Бен и скрестил руки на груди, но тут же опустил их, почувствовав непривычный и неприятный объем.

— Я уже принес за это свои извинения, Бенджамин, — улыбнулся Дукат. В его глазах горел какой-то новый и, пожалуй, пугающий (пугающе интересный, подсказал внутренний голос вкрадчиво) огонек. — До встречи.

Он вышел из каюты. Бен отошел к кровати и сел, обхватив голову руками. Хотелось плакать и смеяться одновременно. И полностью отстраниться от ситуации.

— Это не мое тело, — произнес он вслух незнакомым, слегка тягучим женским голосом, — оно чужое. Это происходит не со мной. Не со мной.

Он провел кончиками пальцев вдоль рукава вниз, снова вверх, закатал рукав, пошевелил непривычно тонкой кистью. Глубоко вздохнул и крепко зажмурился. Что-то приятно плескалось теплом в животе, и Бен не сразу понял, что именно так сейчас ощущает возбуждение. Совсем по-другому. Оно никуда не делось. Стало менее жестким и непреодолимым, но осталось с ним.

Он примерно представлял, чем закончится этот день, и понятия не имел, как можно этого избежать. Что для этого надо сделать.

И надо ли, подсказал все тот же отвратительный голос.


	11. Chapter 11

В человеческом костюме было холодно и он постоянно спадал, так что Бен выбрал самый закрытый вариант из тех, которые висели на вешалке — бирюзовый брючный комбинезон с коротким темным пиджаком. Одевался торопливо, то и дело оглядываясь на дверь. Застегнул все потайные застежки, которые нашел. Ткань, по идее, должна была колоться — плотная, похожая на натуральную или синтезированную шерсть, — но не кололась, зато приятно грела. Бен сунул руки в карманы комбинезона, пытаясь согреть дрожащие пальцы. Как же, наверное, мерз на станции Гарак. Бен решил: если ему когда-нибудь удастся вернуть «ГК9» и его обитателей в целости и сохранности, а заодно и свое тело, он обязательно распорядится поднять температуру хотя бы градусов на пять, так, чтобы остальным не было слишком жарко.

Он не мог понять, сколько сейчас времени, и это выбивало из колеи едва не сильнее, чем смена генотипа. Такая мелочь, вроде бы, но она казалась едва не ключевой, чтобы чувствовать себя уверенно. Хотя бы совсем немного. Если судить по ощущениям, то было утро. Но завтрак Бену никто не принес, а пунктуальный Кежал делал это в 7:00 и ни минутой позже. Ждать обеда? А может, уже вечер?

Теоретически, наверное, стоило хотя бы рассмотреть себя, чтобы понять… нет. Бен зажмурился и помотал головой, потом раздраженно скомкал и отбросил в сторону растрепавшиеся волосы. Это означало признать чужое, приставленное к нему, как к кукле, тело. Даже сама мысль о таком казалась чем-то непоправимым, почти кощунством.

Стараясь согреться, он забрался прямо в одежде и ботинках под одеяло, плотно укутался и сел на кровати. Что бы ни собирался сделать с ним Дукат… Бен крепче сжал губы. Это не доставит ему никакого удовольствия.

И лучше бы ему вернуться поскорее. Ожидание выматывало буквально физически.

Бен сдернул с изголовья кровати комок пластика для лепки и начал разминать.

В этот момент дверь в каюту, открываясь, свистнула. Вошел сияющий Дукат с коробкой в руках. В его улыбке было столько торжества, что Бен не стал сдерживаться и с размаху швырнул в Дуката липкий пластиковый ком.

Тот почти увернулся, выронив коробку, пластик впечатался ему в плечо и отвалился, оставив на броне нежно-розовый след.

Потом Дукат, присмотревшись, чем именно в него бросили, расхохотался. Покачал головой.

— Извини, что тебе пришлось ждать так долго, Бенджамин, — сказал он и наклонился, подбирая выпавшие из коробки туфли. — Я решил, что обувь окажется кстати… — Он окинул Бена взглядом. — Тебе холодно? О, прости, кажется, я забыл поднять температуру в твоих апартаментах. Немедленно же распоряжусь.

Бен отбросил одеяло и сел на край кровати.

— Неужели? — сказал он, попытавшись вложить в это слово максимум недоверия.

Дукат улыбнулся шире.

— Прекрасный костюм, Бенджамин. Тебе очень идет, только стоит сменить ботинки. Должно быть, они теперь на тебя велики?

— Что ты собираешься сделать? — быстро спросил Бен. Туфли были на каблуках, хотя и довольно устойчивых на вид, но мысль обуться в них и пойти куда-то казалась очень… рискованной.

Дукат удивленно поднял надглазные гребни.

— Пригласить тебя на ужин, Бенджамин. Убежден, что тебе стоило бы развеяться, а сейчас это не доставит нам с тобой никаких лишних хлопот.

Ну уж нет. Бен почувствовал, как на лицо выползает злорадная усмешка, и попытался ее сдержать. Тоже мне, прекрасный принц, приглашающий Золушку на бал… хотя по кардассианским меркам, пожалуй, Дукат смог бы сойти за прекрасного принца. Бен мотнул головой, отгоняя неожиданную и совершенно неуместную мысль.

— И куда ты собираешься отправиться? На Баджор? — спросил он. — В клингонский ресторан? К Кварку? О, Кварк будет в восторге, он просто обожает чужие секреты.

Дукат присел, поставил туфли перед Беном, поднял голову и, улыбаясь, заглянул ему в лицо.

— А еще Кварк обожает свой бар и совершенно не горит желанием, чтобы его реквизировали, — сказал он. — Так что молчать он будет. Некоторое время. Он ведь даже не сообщил, что мы нашли тебя, Федерации — это сделали баджорцы после моего объявления, а Кварк только попытался, но хватило простого предупреждения, чтобы он оставил попытки.

Бен затаил дыхание.

— С тобой уже связался кто-нибудь из Звездного Флота?

Дукат сверкнул усмешкой.

— Ну конечно, Бенджамин! Предложили обмен… очень интересный вариант, от которого я, впрочем, отказался. Сообщил, что тебя нет на Терок Нор, а баджорцы могут сами попробовать найти тебя, если уж заявили о том, что ты здесь. Думаю, Шакаар сейчас переживает не лучшие дни. Ведь тебя — в виде капитана Бенджамина Сиско — действительно нет на станции. И не будет… некоторое время. Помочь тебе снять ботинки?

— Нет, — отрезал Бен. Упираясь носками в задники, он разулся. Действительно. Бена Сиско нет на станции, и, если даже Федерация кого-то пришлет для переговоров, его здесь не найдут. Нужно как-то дать понять, кто он такой… только как? Кварк действительно не рискнет.

Дамар? Он может не согласиться, если посчитает это предательством.

Бен зажмурился и попытался засунуть ногу в тесную туфлю.

— Может, снимешь носки, Бенджамин? Такую обувь надевают прямо на ногу, — прокомментировал Дукат.

— Если хочешь, чтобы я обул их, то стерпишь как-нибудь, — огрызнулся Бен.

— Молчу, молчу. — Дукат, широко улыбаясь, поднял руки.

Туфли сидели непривычно плотно, но, кажется, не жали. Бен постучал каблуком о пол и встал. Не слишком удобно, даже шатко, но вполне можно пережить.

Дукат завороженно глядел на него снизу вверх. Потом поднялся на ноги и подошел ближе.

— Теперь мы с тобой одного роста, Бенджамин, — сообщил он довольным голосом.

— Нет. Теперь я тебя выше, — быстро отозвался Бен, выпрямляясь.

— Что ж, так даже лучше. Разве нет? — Дукат наклонил голову набок и всмотрелся ему в лицо. — Я не сумею сделать тебе прическу. Женщины как-то справляются, но мне всегда это казалось запредельно сложным.

Бен тоскливо рассмеялся.

— Сбрить их, я так понимаю, не вариант? — сказал он. — Я бы с удовольствием.

Дукат покачал головой.

— Тебе повезло, — сказал он с улыбкой, — что у кардассианских женщин волосы растут только на голове.

Ярость сверкнула перед глазами синим и отозвалась теплом в животе. Бен почти без замаха хлестнул Дуката тыльной стороной ладони по лицу, но тот уклонился и поймал его за руку. Потом быстро коснулся ее губами и крепче сжал кисть, когда Бен попытался вырваться. Сердце стучало где-то в горле. Приятные, теплые, уверенные пальцы. И губы. Нет, нельзя на этом фокусироваться.

— Отпусти, — сказал Бен.

Дукат посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Мне очень нравится то, каким ты стал, — медленно сказал он, — но ты сам, ты настоящий нравишься мне гораздо больше.

Он разжал хватку, и Бен, высвободившись, вытер руку о комбинезон.

— Тогда верни мне настоящее тело, — сказал он.

— Всему свое время, Бенджамин, всему свое время, — улыбнулся Дукат. Если ударить его снова, он только порадуется, так что Бен сдержал порыв. — Я надеюсь, этот опыт ты найдешь… восхитительным.

— Зря надеешься.

Дукат коротко хохотнул, покачал головой.

— Думаю, можно обойтись распущенными волосами. И пашт[1] тебе не нужен. Ты и без него выглядишь просто потрясающе. Ты готов? Отправляемся?

Он протянул руку, но Бен не стал принимать ее, поэтому Дукат, пожав плечами, взял его за локоть. Поднес браслет к губам.

— Двоих в бар Кварка. Режим максимальной безопасности.

Когда они оказались в баре — конечно же, совершенно пустом, на что еще можно было надеяться? — Бен немедленно высвободился и едва удержал равновесие. С галереи свисали кардассианские штандарты. Ну разумеется, Кварк их сохранил до лучших времен, и они пригодились.

Сам Кварк только что не лопался от любопытства и напускного радушия. Хоть что-то в мире остается стабильным. Черт, да Бен был попросту рад его видеть.

— Господин префект Баджора и его прелестная спутница! — На лице Кварка при слове «спутница» загорелось еще больше любопытства. Кто такая, откуда взялась, буквально читал Бен его мысли. Что можно выгадать на этом знании, чем рискнуть, стоит ли. — Прошу за стол. Я позволил себе предложить вам…

Кварк продолжал расхваливать свою кухню, суетясь вокруг. Как же дать ему понять, кто он такой? Сказать прямо, наверное?

Бен уселся за стол, вытянул ноги и сказал:

— Рад видеть тебя в добром здравии, Кварк. Намного легче живется, когда Одо нет на станции, правда? Узнаешь меня? Я Бен Сиско.

Кварк осекся и вытаращил глаза.

— Моя прелестная спутница, Бенала Прим, проспорила мне, — процедил с улыбкой Дукат и устроился за столом напротив, — что весь вечер будет изображать капитана Сиско и ни разу за все время не собьется, а если собьется, то проиграет мне… желание. Не так ли, милая?

— Прим? Совсем никакой фантазии — взять фамилию известного писателя, — ответил Бен. — И не называй меня «милая». Что о нас подумает Кварк?

Азарт поднимался все выше, захлестывая горло. Стол буквально ломился от разносолов. И от бутылок. О, Дукат надеялся на приятный вечерок за канаром? С романтическим продолжением? Да конечно. Бен усмехнулся и потянулся за бутылкой. Если напиться до беспамятства, он по крайней мере ничего не почувствует. Или не будет помнить. Или, во всяком случае, наверняка испортит Дукату план, который тот без сомнения уже тщательно выстроил.

Кварк смотрел на них со странным выражением. Потом очнулся и снова засуетился вокруг.

— Хватит. Можешь идти, — сказал Дукат.

Бен налил себе полный стакан канара и в несколько торопливых глотков его выпил. Отвратительно. Даже самый лучший канар — мерзкая дрянь. Но придется пить именно его. Кварк заботливо вытащил ради префекта все тщательно припасенные резервы.

— Но… — начал Кварк.

Бен снова наполнил стакан.

— Если моя подруга хочет пить канар на голодный желудок, кто я такой, чтобы ей мешать? — сказал Дукат.

Кварк переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Если ваша подруга желает быть капитаном Сиско, то ей будет приятно узнать, что мне и всем моим работникам его тоже очень не хватает, — сказал он.

— Вон!

Кварк тут же испарился, словно по волшебству.

Бен, сделав глубокий вдох, опустошил и этот стакан. Голова закружилась, густое пойло подкатило к горлу, и он стянул с тарелки ломтик мобы, чтобы не стошнило.

— Ты твердо вознамерился напиться, Бенджамин, я правильно тебя понял? — спросил Дукат. Он сидел, закинув ногу на ногу и откинувшись на спинку стула, и на его лице одновременно застыли любопытство и нечто вроде умиления. Бен стиснул зубы и отвернулся. От этого зрелища его вырвет почти наверняка. — Ну что ж, пусть будет так.

Он налил себе немного канара и поднял стакан, салютуя.

Бен взял бутылку и глотнул прямо из горлышка. Господи, какая же гадость. Он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и снова поднес канар к губам.

— Тебе не обязательно заставлять себя пить всю бутылку, целиком, — сказал Дукат. — Полагаю, выпитого должно хватить до нужного эффекта. Просто подожди немного.

Бен сделал еще несколько глотков, вытер губы и с громким стуком поставил бутылку на стол.

— Я сам буду решать, — сказал он максимально четко и разборчиво. Язык во рту ворочался с трудом. Интересно, цвета в баре действительно стали ярче или это эффект от канара?

— Ну конечно, Бенджамин, — согласился Дукат.

Бен швырнул в него полупустой бутылкой, но тот уклонился и захохотал. Голова кружилась все сильнее. Бутылка со звоном ударилась о стену и разлетелась на куски. Это даже весело, если подумать. Весело, на самом деле! Веселье пузырилось где-то внутри, словно кусок юридиума, брошенный в кислоту. Какой забавный эффект. Неудивительно, что Дамар так увлекается канаром, особенно сейчас. Бен рассмеялся и откупорил новую бутылку.

Дукат следил за его действиями, раскачивая в руке почти пустой стакан. Улыбался. Глазел. Отвратительный, мерзкий, похотливый крокодил. И привлекательный, этого не отнять. Бен фыркнул, отгоняя наваждение.

— А тебе нравится за этим наблюдать? — спросил он.

— Мне всегда приятно наблюдать за тобой, Бенджамин, — немедленно ответил Дукат.

— Но я испорчу тебе праздник.

Дукат засмеялся.

Бен поднес бутылку к губам. Нужно еще. Слишком слабо. Он просто ведет себя по-дурацки. Нужно полностью отключиться. Теперь канар казался почти приятным, и Бену не приходилось заставлять себя. Напиток сам лился в горло. Сладкое, фруктовое послевкусие. Карамель, специи, древесная кора. Керзону, кажется, нравился именно такой. Как бы он, наверное, смеялся сейчас. Говорил бы, что ничего страшного не произошло. Что это нормально и естественно…

Господи, была бы здесь Джадзия, это и правда оказалось бы веселым приключением. При мысли о том, насколько эффективно Джадзия могла бы отвлечь Дуката, Бен захохотал.

— Мои праздники не так-то легко испортить, и ты отлично знаешь об этом, Бенджамин, — сказал Дукат с ласковой улыбкой.

Отсмеявшись, Бен дернул скатерть на себя, смахивая посуду со стола. Тарелки и блюда с грохотом посыпались на пол, вилки зазвенели и запрыгали по упругому покрытию. Бен попытался встать, но подвернул ногу и едва не упал — ухватился за край стола и удержал равновесие.

— Хотелось трахнуться со мной после ужина, да? — сказал он, широко улыбаясь. — Но тебе это совсем не понравится! Совсем!

— Кто сказал тебе такую глупость, Бенджамин? — ответил Дукат, и на его лице проступило странное, почти нежное выражение. Как же хотелось взять… ну, хотя бы полотенце и стереть его, оставив гладкое, пустое место. Пустое, гладкое… Бен представил себе Дуката без лица и снова рассмеялся. Бар вокруг ходил ходуном, штандарты танцевали на стенах.

Веселье внутри достигло критического значения и перегрузило систему.

Проблеск.

Кто-то держал его под локоть. Нет, за локоть. Нет, за талию… ноги подгибались. Бен оттолкнул неуемного доброхота, но тот не поддался.

Перед глазами все поплыло.

Проблеск.

Вроде бы это его каюта? Камера. Каюта. Бен сидел на полу, пытаясь стащить с себя туфли. Дукат стоял рядом на коленях и, кажется, помогал. Нет, нет! Бен оттолкнул его ногой изо всей силы, но получилось как-то слабо и не так.

— Я не стану тебя трогать без твоего желания, Бенджамин, я уже говорил, — сказал Дукат. Он расплывался и двоился, Бен помахал ладонью перед лицом, пытаясь сфокусироваться.

— Ты всегда врешь, — пробормотал он. — Убери руки.

Туфля все-таки поддалась и слетела. Вторая снялась гораздо легче, вместе с носком.

— Возьми меня за руку. Тебе нужно лечь.

— С тобой? Ну еще бы. Кому… кому нужно, тебе? — сказал, запинаясь, Бен. Он оттолкнул протянутую ладонь, встал, покачнувшись, и в несколько шагов оказался у кровати. Она волновалась и плыла, как баджорский океан. Хотелось окунуться в нее с головой. Бен выдохнул и рухнул на постель, потом попытался вытащить из-под себя одеяло.

Дукат расстегнул броню и снял ее через голову.

— А-а-а, я так и знал, — пробормотал Бен, бросив напрасные попытки, и прикрыл голову подушкой. Хоть бы снова отключиться. В голове кружилась до омерзения древняя установка искусственной гравитации и не давала расслабиться.

— Я не буду раздеваться, — произнес Дукат откуда-то сзади. Одеяло из-под Бена кто-то выдернул, потом укрыл его. Кровать скрипнула. Подушка сдвинулась в сторону. — Просто останусь рядом. Не хочу бросать тебя одного в таком состоянии, Бенджамин.

Ему на плечо опустилась рука, и Бен дернулся, пытаясь стряхнуть ее, но голова закружилась сильнее. Он зажмурился и замер, пытаясь унять головокружение. Почему он не теряет сознания? Должен бы, по идее.

Дукат придвинулся немного ближе, но не стал ничего делать. Рука сдвинулась к волосам, он аккуратно поправил их, потом провел по щеке и коснулся лба. Той самой кардассианской «ложки». Обвел ее кончиком пальца. Бен вздрогнул. Это было так… приятно. Так хорошо. Напряжение отпустило практически сразу.

— Спи, — сказал тихо Дукат. — Тебе это нужно.

И Бен уснул.

[1] Синий пигмент, которым кардассианки подкрашивают «ложку» на лбу и некоторые чешуйки.


	12. Chapter 12

Он проснулся резко, как будто вылетел на поверхность из глубин, и замер, не понимая, где находится. Каюта была погружена в темноту. Кто-то негромко дышал за спиной, дыхание касалось волос.

Дукат.

Кажется, он спал.

Бен ощупал лицо. Гребни, чешуя. Нет, не приснилось. Голова снова тошнотворно закружилась, а еще ужасно захотелось воды. В рот словно песка насыпали. Осторожно вывернувшись из-под одеяла, чтобы не разбудить Дуката, он встал и неуверенными шагами побрел в уборную.

Дверь тихонько свистнула, открываясь. Слишком яркий свет! Бен прикрыл глаза ладонью, и в этот момент кто-то отшвырнул его и прижал к стене.

— Ты кто такая? — рявкнул Дамар. Дамар! Наверное, он ждал его в 23:00, но… Бен ахнул, и тут Дамар снова встряхнул его, крепко, до боли, сжал пальцы на плечах. — Отвечай!

Бен выдернул руку и зажал ему рот.

— Тише! — прошипел он. — Здесь Дукат.

Дамар смотрел на него потемневшими глазами. Он был ниже на полголовы, и почему-то именно сейчас это казалось очень заметным. Он мотнул головой, стряхивая ладонь.

— Дукат улетел на переговоры, — произнес Дамар тише. — Его нет на станции.

— Нет, он здесь. Уходи, и быстрее.

Дамар недоверчиво прищурился. В свете лампы его лицо выглядело, как нарисованное углем на серой бумаге.

— Это я, — добавил Бен. — Я Сиско.

Дамар вытаращил глаза. Придвинулся ближе, заглянул в лицо, как будто изучая каждую черточку.

— Действительно, — выдохнул он, и тут же скривился то ли от злости, то ли от гадливости. — Как же… это же…

— Бенджамин? — послышался голос из комнаты. Скрипнула кровать. Бен толкнул Дамара к люку. Слишком медленно… почему он так плохо соображает?

— Беги! — прошептал он. Но тут Дамар вышел из ступора, хлестнул пластинкой по замку и быстро забрался в шахту. Бен захлопнул люк, развернулся, и в этот момент в ванную зашел Дукат.

Его взгляд зашарил по тесному помещению, в глазах горел безумный огонек. Бен успел забыть, как пугающе это выглядит. Криво улыбнувшись, почти оскалившись, Дукат подошел ближе.

— Что тут происходит? Ты один? — спросил он, вертя головой. Волосы неаккуратно спадали ему на лицо.

— К… конечно, один. Кто бы здесь еще мог быть? — ответил Бен, стараясь говорить ровно и уверенно.

— Мне показалось, — сказал Дукат, раздвинув губы в еще более пугающей усмешке, — что я слышу чей-то голос. Очень знакомый голос.

— Здесь никого нет, — отрезал Бен.

Дукат заглянул ему через плечо, попытался обойти, чтобы добраться до вентиляционного выхода. Бен шагнул в сторону, ему наперерез. Что же… что же сказать? Что сделать, чтобы отвлечь?

— Это все твоя вина, — сказал он первое, что пришло в голову. — Ты сделал меня женщиной, и я едва разобрался со своей… новой физиологией. Это был шум вакуумного сортира, а не голоса, тебе приснилось.

Дукат наклонил голову, глядя Бену в лицо, мягко улыбнулся. В глазах продолжало плясать безумие. Бен почувствовал, как чешуйки на затылке встают дыбом. А еще Дамар забыл про успокоительное… и сам Бен тоже. О, нет. Страх и злость медленно тонули в теплом и приятном чувстве, поднимавшемся из живота. Хмель слетел, словно его и не было.

— Дай мне пройти, — ласково произнес Дукат и взял Бена за плечо. Сжал пальцы. Сейчас он сожмет их крепче, попытается отшвырнуть Бена в сторону, и нужно не дать ему сделать это, но как?

Ответ разрядом сверкнул в голове.

Зажмурившись, Бен схватил его за шею, притянул к себе и поцеловал.

Буквально на секунду Дукат застыл, затаив дыхание, но тут же прижал Бена к себе и ответил на поцелуй. Колени подогнулись, голова закружилась снова. Бен попытался отстраниться, чтобы набрать в грудь воздуха, но Дукат прижал его к себе крепче и несильно прикусил нижнюю губу. Потом отстранился сам.

— Как любопытно, — выдохнул он Бену на ухо, касаясь щекой его щеки. — Кто это у нас говорил «никогда»? Не подскажешь, Бенджамин?

— Заткнись, — пробормотал Бен. Это возбуждение чувствовалось мягче, не затуманивало разум, но бороться с ним не было никаких сил, никакого желания. Хотелось броситься в него и утонуть. Немедленно, сейчас же. Дукат провел языком вдоль его шеи, прихватил зубами, и Бен едва не вскрикнул от жгучего, почти болезненного удовольствия.

— Я знал, что это тебе понравится, — сказал Дукат.

— Просто помолчи. Будь так… любезен.

Негромко рассмеявшись, Дукат разжал объятия и начал расстегивать на Бене пиджак. Можно ударить его сейчас, мелькнула мысль. Вырубить… Бен запрокинул голову и зажмурился. Не получалось даже сжать кулаки. Любая мысль о нападении вызывала новую волну возбуждения, не одну, много, они катились из живота вверх, к лицу. Лоб горел. Шея… шея тоже горела. Хоть бы он снова так сделал. Коснулся. Лизнул. Куснул…

Дукат стащил с него пиджак и бросил на пол. Провел ладонями вдоль рук вверх, к плечам, коснулся большими пальцами шеи, потом легонько ущипнул, и Бен снова задохнулся от острого наслаждения, пронзившего с головы до ног.

— О, тебе и правда это нравится, — прошептал Дукат. — Ты не притворяешься.

— Откуда… откуда ты знаешь? — выдохнул Бен, раздвинув губы в усмешке. Лицо Дуката было совсем рядом, его губы, его светлые глаза, его улыбка, его горячее дыхание. Почему он никогда раньше не казался настолько красивым? Он ведь и правда… очень привлекательный. Если подумать.

О, нет. Бен в ужасе зажмурился, пытаясь отогнать навязчивую, чужую мысль. Это не его тело, не его…

— По тебе сразу видно, Бенджамин. Ты ведь не умеешь контролировать реакции, — сказал Дукат, придвинулся ближе и мягко коснулся губами губ. Язык скользнул внутрь, пощекотал нёбо, Бен приоткрыл рот, отвечая. Нет, нет, надо держать себя в руках! Легко сказать. Руки совершенно не слушались Бена. Он запустил их Дукату под китель, провел по чешуйчатым гребням по бокам, плотным, горячим… Дукат рассмеялся ему в рот, поймал губами кончик языка и сжал.

— Люди такие нетерпеливые, — сказал он, отстранившись. — Хотят получить все и сразу. Совершенно не умеют растягивать удовольствие. Предвкушать.

Он начал медленно, одну за другой, расстегивать застежки на комбинезоне. Щелк. Щелк. Сердце колотилось где-то во рту, под языком. Бен перевел дыхание.

— Ты и правда влюблен в звук собственного голоса, Дукат, — сказал он, пытаясь вернуть самообладание.

— Не могу понять, почему тебе он так не нравится, — ответил тот. Щелкнула последняя застежка, и комбинезон скатился вниз, стек с плеч, как вода. — Большинство считает, что у меня приятный голос.

В ванной не было холодно, но в сосках болезненно защемило. Бен покосился вниз: чешуйки, прикрывавшие соски, вздернулись вверх.

Тело до сих пор ощущалось чужеродным. Он чувствовал все его реакции, все желания и порывы, но разум не мог принять их, посчитать своими. Это, пожалуй, даже помогало, давало силы удержаться на плаву. Иначе, наверное, он бы просто сошел с ума. Невозможно было так сильно, так… по-настоящему хотеть человека, стоявшего сейчас перед ним. Человека в широком смысле слова, конечно. Кардассианца. Врага. Тюремщика. Совершенного психа и эгоцентрика.

— Я лучше останусь в меньшинстве, — сказал Бен.

— На такое требуется настоящая храбрость, — широко улыбаясь, ответил Дукат. — Именно это мне и нравится в тебе больше всего, Бенджамин. Твоя смелость. Неординарность мышления. Умение справиться с собой в любой ситуации.

Он осторожно столкнул комбинезон с его бедер, и тот свалился на пол. Бен сглотнул.

— Мне раздеться? — спросил Дукат с жадной, возбужденной улыбкой, разглядывая Бена с головы до ног. Гребни на его шее налились синевой. — Или ты сам снимешь с меня одежду? О, я был бы счастлив, если бы ты сделал это, Бенджамин.

Бен стряхнул комбинезон с ног и отбросил в сторону. Сдернул оставшийся носок. Хотелось поддаться и выполнить просьбу, потрогать… ощутить под пальцами плотность чешуи, жар кожи, отклик, желание… Бен поднял руки, потом опустил.

— Нет, лучше давай сам.

— Ты все равно не против, чтобы я разделся. Уже хорошо, не так ли? Маленькая победа, достойная триумфа, — сказал Дукат и стащил китель вместе с нательной рубашкой. Без брони и многослойной формы он казался гораздо более худым, даже тощим. Тонкая полоска чешуек сбегала от «ложки» на груди до пупка, огибала его и спускалась ниже, гребни очерчивали бока.

— Не стоит праздновать ее раньше времени, — процедил Бен, в очередной раз пытаясь вернуть самообладание и контроль. — Вдруг я передумаю?

— О, ты даже не представляешь, насколько сильно это расстроит меня, Бенджамин, — сказал Дукат. Он расстегнул брюки. — Но я смирюсь, правда, хотя ты мне наверняка не веришь сейчас, разве нет?

Брюки полетели на пол. Бен непроизвольно смерил Дуката взглядом. Какие острые колени. Маленькое влажное пятно на светло-серых, почти в цвет кожи, трусах. Оно притягивало взгляд.

— Ты хочешь заняться этим прямо здесь? — спросил Бен, заставив себя посмотреть вверх. По коже пробежала дрожь, судорожная, почти болезненная. Хотелось прикоснуться. Прижать к себе. Ощутить тепло тела. Почувствовать… изнутри.

— Этим, Бенджамин? Что за ханжеские эвфемизмы? Я очень хотел бы заняться с тобой любовью, и не в уборной, а в кровати. Надеюсь, ты не станешь возражать против такого варианта? — Дукат снова оглядел Бена с головы до ног и улыбнулся. — Как же ты прекрасен. Мужские терранские трусы смотрятся на тебе просто сногсшибательно.

— Ты не принес мне другого белья.

— Может, я хотел увидеть, как ты выкрутишься из такой ситуации? — Дукат рассмеялся, потом шагнул ближе и привлек Бена к себе. Прикосновение прошибло током. Дукат поцеловал его — глубоко, жадно, не сдерживаясь уже, именно так, как хотелось бы, именно так… колени подогнулись, но Бен удержался, обняв Дуката за талию. — Позволишь снять их с тебя?

— А если нет? — выдохнул Бен.

— Тогда не буду. Ты сам их снимешь рано или поздно, — вкрадчиво пробормотал Дукат ему на ухо, потом, отстранившись, развернул за плечи и осторожно подтолкнул. Бен рефлекторно стряхнул его руки и тут же пожалел об этом. Волосы упали на лицо, он мотнул головой, отбрасывая их в сторону. Отступил. Дверь в комнату оказалась прямо за ним и тут же открылась.

Дукат снова поцеловал его, прижимая к себе, и, не прерывая поцелуя, подтолкнул дальше. Голова плыла сильнее, чем после канара. Внизу живота горячо и болезненно потянуло. Кровать подвернулась как раз вовремя, и Бен рухнул на нее спиной назад. Дукат остался стоять, смотрел на него сверху вниз, широко улыбаясь. Восхищенно. Алчно.

— Так ты позволишь раздеть тебя полностью? — спросил он, наклонив голову. Язык пробежал по губам.

Нет, конечно, нет. Бен зажмурился и кивнул.

Скрипнула кровать. Дукат наклонился над ним, опираясь на колено, провел кончиками пальцев вдоль тела, обвел «ложку» на груди. Бен вздрогнул и задержал дыхание. Это было… как прикосновение языка к соску.

— Она называется «чула», — тихо сказал он. — Одно из очень чувствительных мест. Приятно, когда я так делаю, правда, Бенджамин?

— Ты собираешься и дальше читать мне лекции по кардассианской анатомии? — сказал Бен.

— Нет, я проведу практическое занятие. — Дукат улыбнулся шире и осторожно, с томительной неторопливостью стащил с Бена трусы. Его собственные заметно оттопырились, влажное пятно разрослось. Он наклонился ниже, горячо дохнув в живот, и коснулся языком где-то под пупком. Бен едва сдержал стон, напрягся, цепляясь за одеяло. Очень… насыщенно. Дукат провел языком с нажимом, и Бен, не выдержав, протянул руку и, вцепившись в его волосы, прижал к себе.

— Тс-с-с, это еще не все, — пробормотал, не поднимая головы, Дукат, его слова отзывались в паху болезненными толчками. Он опустился немного ниже и нырнул языком… Бен прикусил губу и сильно дернул Дуката за волосы.

— Нет, нет, это… это…

— Я буду осторожен, обещаю.

Новое прикосновение языка прошибло до кончиков пальцев. Дукат делал это медленно, издевательски, мерзко, отвратительно медленно, невыносимо.

— А-а-а, хватит, хватит, я не… я… — Бен не мог удержаться, слова, обрывки слов просто текли изо рта.

Дукат приподнялся на локтях, заглянул в лицо.

— Хватит? Мне прекратить?

Да, и немедленно. Бен судорожно втянул в себя воздух. Ну же, это всего три слова.

— Нет, не… не надо. Продолжай.

Даже ненавидеть себя уже не получалось. Сознание практически выключилось, Бен совершенно не мог контролировать себя. Это чип? Нет, это… физиология. Дукат снова наклонил голову, осторожно раздвинул прикрытую чешуей щель — холодно, остро, приятно! — и дохнул в нее. Потом сунул язык внутрь. Бен перестал сдерживаться и застонал. Подался навстречу.

— Хочешь меня? — пробормотал Дукат, приподнявшись. Его лицо шло голубоватыми пятнами, в глазах блуждал странный огонек. Бен тоже приподнялся, опираясь на локоть, посмотрел на него внимательно. Что он делает? Потом будет так мерзко… но ведь только потом, прошептал кто-то внутри.

— Да, — ответил Бен.

Глаза Дуката сверкнули торжеством. Он выпрямился и стащил с себя трусы. Его член полностью вынырнул из укрытия и торчал вверх, прижимаясь к животу — короткий, короче человеческого примерно раза в два, но очень толстый у основания. Раздвоенная головка.

— Я давно об этом мечтал, — сказал Дукат хрипло. — Я знал, что здоровая кардассианская сексуальность поможет тебе раскрепоститься…

— Хватит… прекрати болтать! — Бен схватил его за плечо и подтащил к себе. Дукат усмехнулся и, помогая себе рукой, скользнул внутрь.

Бен задохнулся. Куда там языку. О-о-о… Дукат прижался к нему, вдавливая в кровать, крепче, крепче, двинул бедрами, Бен схватил его за шею и зажмурился. Это как музыка. Как… как… весенний ветер. Дыхание. Горячо. Волнами. Прекрасно. Великолепно. Время остановилось и мчалось с огромной скоростью. Что-то внутри нарастало и нарастало, заполняло все тело, с головы до ног, чем-то плотным, густым, сладким, безумным, Бен зажмурился, а потом это густое варево залило ему рот, и он закричал. Нужно было… нужно… Бен вдруг понял, что именно, и вцепился зубами в то, что оказалось ближе всего. Как же хорошо! Дукат зашипел и замер, прижимаясь теснее. Потом выдохнул и расслабился, уткнувшись Бену лицом в плечо.

Сознание возвращалось медленно, постепенно, исподволь. Бен разжал зубы, столкнул Дуката и перевернулся на бок. Хотелось прикосновений, близости, тепла… но он заставил себя сдержаться. Дукат открыл глаза и улыбнулся. Провел кончиками пальцев вдоль ушных гребней.

— Я даже не знаю твоего имени, — сказал Бен, подтянул одеяло и укрылся. Из щели на животе потекло что-то теплое и липкое, и он крепче прижал к себе одеяло. — Как тебя зовут?

Дукат улыбнулся шире, потом прищурился и захихикал, запрокинув голову.

— Какой своевременный вопрос, Бенджамин, — пробормотал он сквозь смех.

Бен сдержал улыбку.

— И все же?

Дукат лег на бок, подперев щеку ладонью. В его глазах мерцал тот же теплый огонек. Бен не знал, что это может означать. Даже думать не хотел.

— Скрейн, — сказал после недолгой паузы Дукат.

Бен не выдержал и фыркнул. Потом рассмеялся.

— Что не так? Нормальное, обыкновенное имя, — с легкой обидой добавил Дукат.

— Нет, ничего. Все в порядке. Тебя в школе не дразнили?

Дукат удивился.

— Разумеется, нет. Я был Вторым Чарабана, кто бы рискнул дразнить меня?

— Первый? — предположил Бен, хотя и не имел понятия, что это может значить. Лицо Дуката дернулось, но гримаса тут же сменилась улыбкой.

— Он тоже не рисковал.

— А я бы рискнул, пожалуй, — сказал Бен и опустил голову. Эйфория сменилась усталостью, тяжелой и вязкой, удушающей, как подушка на лице. Бен зевнул.

— Тебе бы я разрешил, — сказал Дукат. Он пододвинулся ближе и забрался под одеяло. Бен решил его оттолкнуть, но руки не хотели шевелиться. Дукат обнял его за талию, погладил по спине.

Бен оставил попытки высвободиться и провалился в сон.


	13. Chapter 13

— Хорошо спалось?

Бен моментально открыл глаза. Сердце торопливо забилось, отражаясь эхом в кончиках пальцев. Дукат внимательно разглядывал его лицо. Очень, очень близко. Прикосновения, тесный контакт буквально всей кожей. Бен попытался отодвинуться, но Дукат удержал его за плечо.

— Не уходи, — попросил он.

Воспоминания о вчерашнем окатили Бена, словно ледяной водой. Он вздрогнул и зажмурился. О, нет. Не нужно было пить. Не нужно было… отвлекать Дуката таким образом. Лучше было тогда ударить его…

И это привело бы к тому же закономерному результату, конечно же.

Дукат перевел взгляд на его губы, наклонился и осторожно поцеловал в угол рта. Бен отдернул голову.

— О, Бенджамин, только не говори, что мне придется начинать все сначала, — сказал Дукат с легкой и до странного довольной улыбкой. — Мне показалось, вчера наше общение доставило тебе немало радости.

— Радость — это уязвимость, ты сам мне это говорил, — отрезал Бен и дернулся всем телом, пытаясь высвободиться, но Дукат только крепче прижал его к кровати рукой и коленом. Коротко рассмеялся и нежно взглянул на Бена. Дрожь снова начала подниматься из живота к груди. Нет, нельзя поддаваться эмоциям. Надо расслабиться. Успокоиться.

— Из любого правила есть исключения, я понял это и надеялся, что ты тоже поймешь, — ответил Дукат. Он снова наклонился, целуя Бена в шею, прямо под горлом. Мягкое, почти невинное прикосновение. Такое приятное. Бен прикусил губу, чтобы боль смогла отогнать возбуждение. Чтобы не злиться. Даже в кардассианском теле чип неотвратимо, пусть и не сразу, брал контроль над его разумом. Нужно было научиться… справляться с этим. Победить его. Прямо сейчас, немедленно.

— Если я скажу… если я скажу, что не хочу этого, ты оставишь меня в покое? — спросил он. Дукат опустился ниже, осторожно касаясь кожи губами. Замер, улыбнулся, судя по движению губ.

— Не хочешь? — пробормотал он. — Совсем?

— Не хочу. Отпусти меня.

— М-м-м… мне кажется, ты лжешь, — сказал Дукат, не отрывая губ от шеи, потом коротко лизнул его и тут же прикусил кожу. Бен вздрогнул, умудрившись сдержаться и не вскрикнуть.

— Конечно, тебе хочется так думать, и потому ты не станешь слушать, что именно я тебе говорю! О чем прошу! — выкрикнул он вместо этого и резко дернулся, но Дукат крепко обвил его своими длинными и отвратительно сильными конечностями, не дал подняться. Злость снова вспыхнула в груди горячим плазменным шаром и тут же отозвалась мягкой, вкрадчивой похотью. Бен судорожно втянул в себя воздух.

— Нет. Ты возбужден и это заметно, Бенджамин, а язык твоего тела расходится со словами, которые ты произносишь вслух, — прошептал Дукат ему на ухо.

— Это всего лишь… физиология, — выдохнул Бен.

— И ты боишься признать, что состоишь из плоти и крови, а не только из моральных установок Федерации? — проговорил Дукат. Он сдвинулся ниже, не разжимая объятий, и провел языком вдоль полоски чешуек на ключице. Когда его язык коснулся чулы, Бен вздрогнул, стараясь не выдать, насколько это приятно.

— Не боюсь. Просто не хочу.

— И потому ты такой мокрый, и так дышишь, и так дрожишь, и так облизываешь губы… о, какой у тебя мягкий язык. Жаль, что вряд ли удастся уговорить тебя воспользоваться им, чтобы сделать мне приятное.

Бен фыркнул и рассмеялся, стараясь подавить новую, все нараставшую волну тепла и желания. Обратить все в шутку? Не поможет, но хоть что-то.

— Я же разговариваю с тобой. Тебе не нравится?

— О, разумеется, Бенджамин, наши беседы — одно из главных удовольствий, которые ты мне доставляешь, — рассмеялся Дукат в ответ, потом одним движением перевернулся, подминая Бена под себя. — Но не единственное.

Поцелуй сбил дыхание и так закружил голову, что Бен застонал. Член Дуката упирался в низ живота, в какую-то настолько чувствительную точку, что пришлось сделать над собой усилие и не толкнуться бедрами ему навстречу.

— Не нужно сдерживаться, — прошептал Дукат. — Поддайся своим желаниям.

— Больше всего я хотел бы тебя убить.

— Не самое плохое желание в нынешней ситуации, разве нет? — Дукат рассмеялся и снова поцеловал его, мягко, бережно, но и глубоко. Бен попытался сжать губы, но не смог. Вместо того, чтобы оттолкнуть Дуката, стряхнуть с себя, он обхватил его за талию и прижал крепче.

— Потрясающий опыт, правда? Восхитительный, как я и говорил, — продолжил Дукат и шевельнул бедрами. Бен ахнул и прикусил губу: движение отозвалось жгучей волной удовольствия, разбежавшейся по всему телу. Если немного помочь ему, сдвинуться выше, пробормотал вкрадчивый голос из глубин, то член войдет внутрь, и так будет гораздо, гораздо приятнее.

— Еще? — спросил Дукат на выдохе.

Бен сглотнул.

— Не слышу?

— Да. Да, да, да, еще, — пробормотал Бен.

Дукат оскалился в улыбке и снова шевельнул бедрами, упираясь в чувствительную точку. И еще. И снова.

— Говорят, — сипло прошептал он, — что женщины получают намного более сильное удовольствие от секса, чем мужчины могут даже мечтать. Скажи мне, это так? Ты можешь сравнивать, ты в выигрышном положении.

— За… замолчи, — сказал Бен. — Я не просил об этом.

Дукат снова ухмыльнулся, поймал губами его губы и быстро поцеловал.

— Скажешь, когда будешь готов.

Он еще раз крепко прижался, пристально глядя Бену в лицо. Следил за каждым движением, каждой попыткой моргнуть. Такой внимательный… Бен прикусил губу, но это не помогло. Желание становилось все сильнее, ему совершенно невозможно было противостоять.

— Да, да, я… я готов, — прошептал он и крепко зажмурился. Волна отвращения к себе смешалась с новой порцией возбуждения. Мерзкий и такой сладкий коктейль.

Дукат радостно выдохнул.

— На этот раз я не стану так торопиться, — сказал он. Приподнявшись, он аккуратным и рассчитанным движением скользнул внутрь, а потом замер. Бен задрожал. Это… это как кнопка активатора. Как электрод, вживленный в центр удовольствия. Пронзительно, отвратительно, бесконечно хорошо.

Дукат медленно потерся об него, и Бен вскрикнул. Наслаждение как выстрел. Ожог. Только… приятный. Удовольствие затухало неторопливо и мягко, но Дукат не давал ему угаснуть совсем. Он снова шевельнул бедрами. Совсем не так, как люди. Без толчков. Просто… прикосновения. Контакт. Бен открыл глаза. Дукат жмурился, на его лице горела пугающе счастливая улыбка.

— Этим можно долго заниматься, — выдохнул он. — Пока ты не запросишь пощады.

— А если… ах… я не сделаю этого? — спросил Бен, стараясь перебороть головокружение.

— Тогда сдаваться придется мне. И я сделаю это со всем удовольствием… Бенджамин.

Он ткнулся лбом Бену в ключицу, касаясь губами груди. Это вскружило голову еще сильнее. Неторопливый ритм, волны удовольствия, катившиеся по телу со все нарастающей амплитудой. Бен пытался собраться с силами и согнать наваждение, прийти в себя, но в какой-то момент начал подаваться Дукату навстречу, стараясь не сбиваться с темпа. Дукат широко усмехнулся и выдохнул, ускоряясь, прижимаясь еще теснее, так, что Бен задохнулся и стиснул зубы.

— Поцелуй меня, — попросил Дукат.

Бен притянул к себе его голову и поцеловал. Дыхание сбилось. Они целовались, и целовались, и целовались, кусая за губы, а потом Дукат хрипло застонал и замер, прижавшись к Бену всем телом.

— О, — пробормотал он, — кажется, я сдался первым. Сейчас…

Он сдвинулся в сторону и опустил руку Бену на живот, потом ниже, запустил пальцы внутрь, осторожно коснулся чего-то… А! Тело будто прошиб разряд. Бен запрокинул голову, глубоко вдохнул, и тогда мир выключился.

Он пришел в себя почти сразу. Сердце колотилось внизу живота, и удовольствие не отпускало, оно продолжало пульсировать внутри, как сигнал бедствия в передатчике. Дукат лежал рядом, тяжело опустив голову Бену на плечо, и вздрагивал на каждом вдохе. Руку он так и не убрал. Осторожно провел по чешуйкам, окружавшим щель, вверх-вниз. Прижал ладонь.

— Думаю, мне бы хотелось иметь от тебя детей, Бенджамин, — проговорил Дукат негромко.

О, нет.

Об этом Бен не подумал.

А если…

Нет!!!

Собравшись с силами, он выпутался из объятий и слез с кровати. В животе продолжало пульсировать — даже стоять было трудно. Но Бен выпрямился. Расправил плечи.

— Это… это отвратительно, Дукат, — сказал он.

Тот поднял голову и удивленно уставился на Бена.

— Что именно? — Потом до него, видимо, дошло, и он добавил: — Дети? Почему?

— Ты не можешь заставить меня… это… мерзко! — выплюнул Бен. Осознание того, что именно с ним произошло, и сейчас, и вчера, снова обрушилось на него, пытаясь сбить с ног. Тошнота подкатила к горлу.

— Ты же любишь своего сына, я знаю, — неуверенно произнес Дукат и сел на кровати. — Не могу понять, что не так… наш общий ребенок вырос бы потрясающим человеком, я уверен, с такими родителями, как мы, он не смог бы стать заурядным, разве нет? Перед ним лежало бы море возможностей. Он мог бы выбрать свой уникальный путь, и я даже разрешил бы…

— Ты! Разрешил! — выкрикнул Бен. Ярость и отчаяние накладывались на новые, неуверенные волны желания, но он не обращал на них внимания. — А ты сам, сам, спрашиваешь у кого-то разрешения? На то, чтобы распоряжаться ими как вещами? А, Дукат?

Тот странно посмотрел на Бена — как на сумасшедшего или больного.

— Я не стану с тобой спорить сейчас, Бенджамин, — начал он, — но мне кажется, ты…

Бен развернулся и быстрым шагом вошел в уборную. Сорвал крышку с панели управления гидравликой и, когда дверь закрылась, закоротил ее. Сел на пол, тяжело дыша.

Дукат постучал в дверь. Попробовал открыть.

— Бенджамин?

Бен молчал. Его трясло. Дрожь пробирала так, словно он целый день просидел в сугробе. Он не мог ее остановить. Сжал зубы, чтобы те не стучали.

— Если ты хочешь побыть один, Бенджамин, я не стану тебя беспокоить. Не волнуйся.

В комнате что-то негромко звякнуло, зашелестело, потом послышалось шипение входной двери. Повисла тишина. В ванную никто не ломился.

Перестав сдерживаться, Бен изо всей силы ударил кулаком в стену и закричал, пытаясь выплеснуть злость наружу.

Если этого не сделать, он попросту разрыдается, и тогда будет только хуже.


	14. Chapter 14

Дрожь не прошла даже после горячего душа. Бен замотался в полотенце и устроился на порожке душевой кабины, обхватив плечи руками. Он совершенно не представлял, что делать дальше. Так не должно продолжаться. Он совсем себя не контролирует, он как игрушка, как вещь, как неразумное существо, ведомое бессмысленными инстинктами. Никто не заслуживает пережить такого. Никто. Даже самый чудовищный тиран и убийца. Даже… даже Дукат.

Хотя, наверное, как раз Дукат и не смог бы понять, что именно в этой ситуации неправильно, даже если бы сам в ней очутился. Бен застонал и обхватил голову руками. Только вопрос времени, когда он решит вернуться и без труда взломает дверь. Нужно как-то убраться отсюда, а Дамар появится не раньше ночи.

Дамар… если не получится уговорить его на побег, то придется использовать другие средства. Любые. Бен завертел головой, пытаясь понять, что же можно использовать в качестве оружия. На полке у зеркала стоял крем, тюбик очистителя зубов — и больше ничего. В ванной не осталось даже расчесок, тем более бритв, а полотенца казались довольно тонкими. Вряд ли получится даже слегка придушить таким полотенцем Дамара, чтобы отобрать отмычку. Может, отвлечь его как-нибудь? Но как?

Вчерашний теплый комбинезон все еще лежал на полу, рядом с пиджаком, но формы Дуката не было. Интересно. Значит, он вставал ночью, забрал одежду? Может, просто в туалет ходил. Может, и нет.

Ужасно хотелось есть. Можно перетерпеть, если не сосредотачиваться на голоде. Переключить внимание. Бен встал и подошел к панели гидравлики, запирающей дверь. Присел рядом. Если вытащить вон ту плату, можно попробовать поддеть магнитный замок. Открыть он его не откроет, но хотя бы сможет вытащить из стены и посмотреть, какая там кодировка и частота. Попробовать подобрать резонанс… что же может послужить магнитным резонатором? В гидравлической системе ничего похожего, но если открутить светильник над зеркалом…

Он поддел и вытянул тонкую полоску платы, и в этот момент замок на люке пискнул. Бен вскинулся. С Дуката станется воспользоваться и этим вариантом пробраться сюда… Но из шахты выбрался запыхавшийся Дамар, нервным жестом пригладил волосы и выпрямился.

— Ты здесь? — удивился он. — В это время?

— Тот же вопрос, — сдавленно произнес Бен, — я хотел задать тебе.

Возбуждение продолжало пульсировать в животе, отзываясь на стресс, пытаясь переключить мозг на другое, но это только сильнее мешало. Бен осторожно сжал плату в ладони. Если понадобится, ею можно даже ранить. Она довольно острая. И длинная.

— Я же не вколол тебе лекарство, — сказал Дамар.

Шприц зашипел, обжигая шею. Дамар сел рядом, коснувшись плечом плеча. Повернул голову. Бен не стал оборачиваться и встречать его взгляд. Спокойствие мягко расплылось по коже, потекло в дрожащие пальцы, в колени, под язык. Мышцы, такие напряженные до этого, вдруг расслабились, и Бен, едва сумев удержать равновесие, на секунду прислонился к подставленному плечу.

— Ненавижу это тело, — сказал он, глядя перед собой. — Оно мне не подчиняется. Живет своей жизнью и плевать хотело на мои решения. Кардассианцы! Вы полностью отдаетесь инстинктам, это совершенно невозможно переносить.

Дамар хмыкнул.

— Вообще-то это не так, — начал он, но Бен перебил его:

— Примитивные потребности, примитивные чувства… они управляют вами, а все, что вы создали вокруг них, только поддерживает это! Вся эта ваша культура, государство, технологии — только для удовлетворения сиюминутных желаний. Власть! Обладание! Похоть! Размножение! Неудивительно, что ваша первая цивилизация потерпела крах!

Дамар нахмурился и снова открыл рот, чтобы возразить, и стал настолько похож на своего человеческого двойника из видения, что Бен тут же сменил направление мысли. Вспомнил о другом. О названном имени. Аналогия вспыхнула в мозгу взрывом протонной торпеды.

— Зевс! — выкрикнул он, придерживая сползающее полотенце. — Зевс — очень точное определение. Только он — не я. Зато Дукат подойдет идеально. Потому что Зевс был таким же озабоченным, похотливым отморозком, который завел себе огромную толпу любовниц и любовников — и самое главное, что именно им доставалось от ревнивой жены его, Геры, а он просто сбегал от последствий, забывал про них или не обращал внимания. Подумаешь! Вот Ио, например…

— Что за непонятную чушь ты несешь? — перебил его Дамар, но Бен не мог остановиться, слова просто лились изо рта нескончаемым потоком.

— Дай закончить! — резко и сердито бросил он. Пришлось набрать в грудь воздуха, но быстро, чтобы Дамар снова не перебил. — О чем я? Ио! Она понравилась Зевсу, и ее никто не спрашивал об этом, он просто сделал что хотел! Жена оказалась недовольна — странно, почему бы? — и, чтобы спрятать свою зазнобу от ее глаз, он превратил Ио в корову. А потом забыл превратить обратно, и она бежала от гнева этой самой ревнивой жены через весь континент, за ней мчались рои кусачих насекомых, а Зевс вместо того, чтобы вернуть ей прежний образ, просто отгонял от нее мух! Мух отгонял! Только и всего![1] Именно так я себя сейчас чувствую. И что теперь делать? Что делать? Ненавижу это тело, оно просто отвратительно.

Дамар глубоко вздохнул. Бен повернулся и заглянул ему в лицо, пытаясь найти на нем хотя бы намек на стыд, неловкость или раскаяние. Но Дамар слабо улыбался и смотрел вниз, на колени Бена.

— Вполне нормальное тело. Даже… красивое, — сказал Дамар. — Я понимаю, что ты — это ты, и совсем не собираюсь… но все равно оно очень привлекательно.

— Это только подтверждает то, о чем я говорил, — сухо ответил Бен.

Дамар обиженно сжал губы и поднял взгляд.

— Я бы никогда не стал делать такого. Это попросту… Знаешь ли, ты считаешь кардассианцев какими-то животными, пытаясь судить всех по одному образцу, но это совершенно не так. Мы учимся самоконтролю с самого раннего детства, учимся отметать свои интересы в сторону ради дела, ради государства, ради семьи. Знаешь, почему я здесь? Потому что Дукат мог обменять тебя на двух легатов и гала, захваченных в плен Федерацией, трех высокопоставленных и опытных офицеров на одного капитана, пусть даже и такого, как ты, но знаешь, что он сделал?

— Отказался, — ответил Бен.

— Именно! — Дамар оскалился в улыбке, и его ярко-голубые глаза блеснули. — И что теперь? Он взял тебя в плен. Отлично, ты прекрасный пленник. Но почему он не допрашивает тебя? Не выясняет командных кодов, диспозиции войск, да в конце концов, слабых мест командующих вашего флота? Или клингонов, которые блокируют наш флот в секторе, не давая прорваться сюда? Ты, я уверен, все про них знаешь, ты знаком с их командующим, Мартоком. Ладно, пусть, Дукат мог бы держать тебя как заложника, но заложников обменивают, с их помощью достигают договоренностей, выдвигают требования, и что? Он сказал — мне, мне сказал, прямо в лицо, — что не собирается отдавать тебя никому, ни за какие предложения и варианты, даже самые заманчивые. И по какой причине? Потому что. Он. Так. Хочет!

Дамар перевел дыхание, помотал головой и продолжил:

— И вот что, Сиско, ни один кардассианец никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах не стал бы так откровенно потакать своим желаниям. Когда я прилетел к Дукату на помощь, то знал, что с ним что-то не так, но был уверен, что доктор Крин вернет его в нормальное состояние. Она лучший военный врач на флоте. Крин, конечно, смогла справиться с самыми явными признаками… он хотя бы перестал замечать Вейюна в своем кабинете и пытаться спорить с ним. — Дамар тоскливо рассмеялся. — На его месте я бы принимал лекарство только для того, чтобы никогда его не видеть. Но дело не только в болезни. Он перестал понимать, что делает. И зачем. Он делает все только для себя. Я служил под его командованием много лет… он никогда себя так не вел, никогда! Все, все изменилось. — Дамар хлопнул кулаком по ладони и зажмурился. Потом широко открыл глаза, повернулся и продолжил: — И именно поэтому, Сиско, я решил вытащить тебя отсюда. Немедленно.

Бен замер, глядя ему в лицо. По спине снова промчалась дрожь.

— Сейчас день, — сказал он осторожно, стараясь не выказывать радости. — И Дукат на станции. Он в любой момент может сюда прийти.

— Не может. Он должен пойти к Крин в одиннадцать. Она так просто его не выпустит, грозилась долгим обследованием, так что на несколько часов он будет занят. Это идеальная возможность, другой может не подвернуться! После одиннадцати начнется пересменка, в коридорах будет много людей, все будут торопиться, и мы сможем просто выбраться из вентиляции где-нибудь в жилом кольце и пройти по станции до катера. Я подготовил план, все просчитал. Когда мы стартуем, сенсоры покажут, что катер остается на месте, а мы пройдем по маршруту так, чтобы не попадать в радиус действия других сенсоров. Я проложил курс, мне останется только внести его в компьютер.

— И куда ты планируешь отправиться? — спросил Бен почти беззвучно. Ладонь что-то укололо. Плата, которую он слишком крепко сжал в руке.

Дамар улыбнулся, глядя Бену в глаза.

— Еще не решил. У меня есть несколько вариантов.

— Баджор, — предложил Бен быстро.

— Нет, — отмахнулся Дамар. — Баджор в них не входит. Слишком очевидно, и потом, они нас тут же арестуют.

— Я могу попросить их этого не делать, — сказал Бен.

— Не выйдет. Ты выглядишь как кардассианка, а не как терранский капитан, не как Эмиссар. — Дамар придвинулся ближе, глядя Бену в лицо. — Тебе попросту не поверят. Нет. Куда именно отправиться, я решу, когда мы улетим.

Бен помолчал.

— Думаешь, нас никто не остановит?

Дамар медленно покачал головой.

— Тебя никто не видел и не знает в лицо. Дукат не говорил о том, что с тобой сделал… хотя, конечно, слухи проскальзывали, но слишком неправдоподобные, чтобы кто-то всерьез попытался принять незнакомую женщину за сбежавшего пленника из Федерации.

— Кварк, — быстро проговорил Бен. — Он догадался, кто я такой.

Дамар пожал плечами.

— Слухи распускал именно он, но мало ли что говорит какой-то ференги.

— Сколько сейчас времени? — спросил Бен. Полотенце снова начало сползать, и он нервным движением подтянул его.

— Около десяти. Время еще есть, можно одеться и привести себя в порядок. — Дамар поднялся и подошел к двери, но та не открылась, и он наклонился к выпотрошенной панели. — О. Ты заблокировал дверь?

— Я был вынужден, — коротко ответил Бен. Он переложил плату в левую руку и пошевелил затекшими пальцами.

Дамар повернулся к нему, наклонил голову. Мрачно произнес:

— Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось пережить такое.

Спина моментально напряглась. Бен глубоко вдохнул и задержал дыхание.

— Это не так страшно, как можно подумать.

В эту минуту случившееся действительно казалось не таким ужасным. Просто ночной кошмар, что-то мимолетно пугающее, то, что никогда не повторится. Наверное, дело в успокоительном, а может, и в чипе тоже.

— Что ж, так даже лучше, в смысле, дверь, — сказал Дамар, очевидно стараясь прервать неловкий момент. — Тебе ничего не нужно с той стороны? Хотя нести с собой сумку с вещами определенно не стоит. Понадобится только одежда… а! Она у тебя есть.

Бен встал и подобрал комбинезон с пола. Дамар продолжал смотреть на него то ли заинтересованно, то ли с сочувствием.

— Может, отвернешься? — спросил Бен.

Дамар фыркнул.

— Нет, я не настолько тебе доверяю. Тем более… ты считаешь, я никогда не видел голых женщин?

Злость дернулась под языком, но приглушенно и слабо, да и злиться на Дамара, честно говоря, не хотелось. Бен скривил губы и отвернулся, потом сбросил полотенце на пол.

— Тело все равно не мое, — сказал он и засунул ногу в штанину. — Какая разница.

Одевшись, он застегнулся и подобрал с пола пиджак. Обувь осталась в комнате: вот это неприятно. Хорошо бы никто не заметил, что незнакомая кардассианка ходит по станции босиком.

Дамар продолжал завороженно смотреть на него.

— Нам не пора? — спросил Бен резко, и тот вздрогнул.

— Нет. Дукат только отправился в лазарет, — сказал Дамар. — Знаешь, в этой каюте нет ни одной камеры, но зато в шахте мне приказали поставить штук пять, и еще датчики движения и изменения массы. Я их все заблокировал эхо-сигналом. Мы сможем выбраться незамеченными.

— Отлично, — отозвался Бен и отбросил волосы с лица.

Дамар подошел ближе, критически оглядел его и поморщился.

— Нет, это не годится, — сказал он. — Ни одна кардассианка не станет ходить с такой прической. Тебя вычислят просто потому, что ты не расчесался.

Бен набычился.

— Я этого не умею и не собираюсь учиться, к твоему сведению. Они мешают, и…

— Могу попробовать что-то с ними сделать, — добавил Дамар. — Ты не станешь возражать?

— Давай. Только быстро.

Дамар подобрал полотенце и оторвал от него полоску ткани. Бен наклонил голову и зажмурился.

— Стой смирно.

Дамар подхватил упавшие на лицо волосы и сдвинул их назад. Довольно аккуратно, даже не дернув, хотя Бен заранее напрягся.

— Знаешь, ведь это я захватил Терок Нор, — сказал Дамар, поднимая прядь над ухом и тоже закидывая наверх. — Хочешь узнать, как мне это удалось?

— Понятия не имею. Как?

Дамар подвязал волосы, потом подхватил следующую прядь, ближе к затылку. Бен вздрогнул. Это было очень приятно, хотя, конечно, он никогда бы в этом не признался. Не Дамару уж точно.

— Нарушил стандартный порядок атаки, вот как. Мы вышли из варпа очень близко к звезде. Я знал, что ожидается высокая активность и сильный ионный шторм. И отправились к станции под его прикрытием. Медленно, приглушив всю активность. Летели несколько дней. Системы безопасности распознали нас слишком поздно. Просто не успели отреагировать, и мы вошли в зону действия щитов. Это был отличный маневр.

Он поднял волосы с затылка, потом с виска, закрепил на макушке, осторожно поправил узел. Бен фыркнул. В голосе Дамара звучало слишком много торжества. Это было даже забавно.

— Будь ты клингоном, то сложил бы об этом песню, не иначе.

— И предложил бы тебе спеть ее со мной. Но ты бы не справилась с нотами, я уверен, — быстро ответил Дамар и рассмеялся, дохнув в лицо. Он стоял слишком близко, слишком.

Бен открыл глаза.

— Справился.

— Неважно, — сказал Дамар. Секунду он пристально разглядывал Бена, потом притянул к себе и поцеловал.

Совсем другой поцелуй. Вкус карамели и трав, какой-то слишком интенсивный — канар? — и еще чего-то… чего-то странно приятного, непривычного, неопределяемого… Не на языке — дальше, глубже, в горле. Голова закружилась, и Бен не сразу понял, что чип здесь совершенно ни при чем. Ни агрессии, ни стресса.

Черт, это он сам так на это реагирует. Нельзя!

Бен оттолкнул его и резко выдохнул.

— Ты с ума сошел, — холодно ответил он.

— Нет. Я знаю, кто ты, и не обманываю себя, — хрипло сказал Дамар и облизнул губы. — Но женщину, настоящую, с твоей внешностью и характером… я бы просто боготворил.

Бен коротко рассмеялся. Стоило бы испугаться, только это почему-то не пугало.

— У тебя жена и сын на Кардассии. Забыл уже?

Дамар поморщился, дернул плечами, но взгляда не отвел.

— Семья — это долг, но, уверен, мы бы разобрались. В конце концов, я не собираюсь разводиться.

— Хватит об этом, — резко перебил его Бен. Он подошел к зеркалу. Волосы, конечно, сложно было назвать правильно уложенными — настоящие кардассианки выстраивали из них целые архитектурные композиции, — но хотя бы выглядели аккуратно. Бен поправил ленту из полотенца, пряча ее в волосах. Попытался найти в чужом лице знакомые черты и неожиданно нашел. Губы. Нос, пусть и по-кардассиански курносый. Глаза. Темная, темнее обычной для кардассианцев кожа. Прежняя картина в новой, вычурной и претенциозной раме.

Дамар подошел и встал рядом, но не слишком близко. Встретился глазами с отражением. Бен сжал кулаки. Если он снова заявит что-нибудь про красоту и привлекательность, то получит… но Дамар промолчал. Потом отвел взгляд и сказал:

— Теперь — пора.

Бен спрятал плату в карман, уложил поудобнее, чтобы выхватить сразу, если понадобится. Дамар отошел к шахте вентиляции, поднес пластину к замку.

— Иди первым, — сказал он и приглашающе махнул рукой.

— Дамы вперед, — пробормотал Бен. Он забрался внутрь и пополз по трубе. За спиной хлопнула, закрываясь, дверца. Дамар шумно выдохнул, перевернулся на четвереньки и пополз следом.

— В основной ветке сверни направо, — сказал он негромко.

— Ладно.

Шахта, довольно узкая и тесная, не то, что технические тоннели, прервалась, нырнула в более просторный проход. Основная ветка вентиляции опоясывала все Жилое кольцо, и сейчас в ней было даже жарко. Горячий ветер мазнул по лицу, дернул за волосы. Бен переполз невысокий порог и свернул вправо, пыль полетела в глаза, защекотала в носу. Прижав пальцы к переносице, Бен сдержался и не чихнул.

— Быстрее! — прошипел за спиной Дамар. — Нам нужно уложиться в треть часа.

— Где ты планируешь выбраться? — спросил Бен, обернувшись. На лице Дамара застыло сосредоточенное выражение, он вылез из ответвления и сел, прислонившись спиной к стенке шахты.

— В каютах с первой по семнадцатую никто не живет, — тихо произнес он. — Далеко до выхода из турболифта. На уровне дежурят только четверо — двое у твоих дверей, еще двое у жилых кают. Большинство наших разместилось на уровне для сотрудников, конечно: там продуманней инфраструктура, если ты занят делом. Но тут очень удобные помещения, и часть командного состава…

— А ты? Ты тоже живешь на уровне для сотрудников? — уточнил Бен.

— Нет, моя каюта здесь же, и это все сильно упростило, — медленно ответил Дамар, задумался, потом мотнул головой. — Не выйдет. Я понял, к чему ты. Пост стоит почти возле моих дверей. Я зашел к себе один, а если выйду с женщиной, они… заинтересуются, по крайней мере. Так что давай, двигайся вперед. Выберемся из пустой каюты подальше от поста, пройдем до турболифта с другой стороны и…

— Ладно, я понял. Идем, — перебил его Бен, развернулся и пополз по тоннелю вправо.

Ветер горячей ладонью уперся в лицо. Бен наклонил голову. Казалось, что прическа вот-вот развалится, но она держалась, выбилось только несколько прядей. Они лезли в лицо, и Бен заправил их за уши. Нужно войти в ритм, двигаться в ровном темпе, чтобы сэкономить силы.

Голод снова напомнил о себе мутной, противной дурнотой, слабостью в конечностях.

Тоннель тянулся издевательски медленно, плавно изгибаясь вправо.

Бен не знал, сколько времени они ползли. Руки и ноги двигались, как во сне, и он никак не мог заставить себя ускориться. Перестал считать ответвления. Кажется, это двадцатая каюта, а может, двадцать пятая. Ветер монотонно напевал что-то, еще сильнее сбивая с толку.

— Стоп, — сказал Дамар, и Бен замер. — Мы на месте. Теперь ты за мной. Сворачивай.

Бен пытался отдышаться. Никак не получалось.

— Все в порядке? — спросил Дамар уже из ответвления.

Бен собрался с силами, поднял голову и забрался в узкую шахту вслед за ним.

— Да. Все хорошо, — выдохнул он.

На этом люке, само собой, не было никакого замка. Дамар просто отжал дверцу от себя и вылез в пустую уборную, как две капли воды похожую на ту, из которой они сбежали.

Бен выполз из шахты следом, сел, прислонившись к стене, и попытался отдышаться.

Дамар встал и протянул ему руку.

— С тобой что-то не так, — сказал он, — и это заметно. Успокоительное? Я вколол тебе меньшую дозу, но мог ошибиться в расчетах. Я же не врач. Тебя не тошнит?

Попробовать встать самому? А, какая разница. Бен взялся за протянутую руку и рывком поднялся.

— Я не ел больше суток, — сказал он. — Голова немного кружится.

Дамар нахмурился.

— На катере есть репликатор. Сейчас у нас не хватит времени, — сказал он и до отвращения участливо заглянул Бену в лицо. — Сможешь дойти?

— Конечно, смогу, — отрезал Бен, стряхнул его руку и выпрямился. — Больше всего я хочу убраться отсюда. Я же говорил.

Дамар кивнул. Окинул его взглядом с головы до ног.

— Ну? — так же резко спросил Бен. — Чего мы ждем?

— Погоди, — сказал Дамар. — Есть еще кое-что.

Неожиданно он опустился на колени. Бен застыл, не зная, на что рассчитывать, но Дамар, взмахнув рукой, всего лишь стряхнул пыль с его брюк. Поднялся, глубоко вздохнул.

— Иначе будет слишком подозрительно. И заметно, — объяснил он.

Бен, не дожидаясь продолжения, потер такие же пыльные локти. На темной ткани пиджака все равно виднелись пятна, но хоть как-то.

— Теперь можно идти. Не торопись, — сказал Дамар. — Мы прогуливаемся. Я показываю тебе станцию. Катер на седьмой площадке Стыковочного кольца.

— Недалеко, — сказал Бен, прикинув.

— Да. Доберемся до турболифта и отправимся на Стыковочное кольцо, останется только чуть-чуть пройтись.

Они вышли из каюты. Издали доносились неразборчивые голоса: кажется, кардассианцам стало скучно в патруле, и потому они попросту болтали, остановившись в коридоре. Дамар скривил губы в слабом подобии улыбки и подставил локоть.

— Возьми меня под руку. Мы гуляем, не забывай.

Они не спеша пошагали к лифту, подальше от голосов патрульных.

В лифте ехали еще трое — два инженера и какой-то глинн. При виде Дамара он вытянулся, но тот, коротко кивнув, отвернулся к Бену.

— Тебе обязательно понравится вид с этой площадки, — сказал Дамар, придвинулся ближе, почти на грани допустимого, и заглянул в лицо. Краем зрения Бен видел, как на лицах инженеров разгорается любопытство, но глинн просто закатил глаза и отвернулся.

— И что там такого интересного, скажи на милость? — отозвался Бен, подыгрывая. — Звезды? Они в космосе повсюду. Скучное зрелище. Здесь в принципе скучно.

Инженеры, оглядываясь, вышли на уровне для сотрудников. Глинн отодвинулся подальше и уставился в стенку. Бен улыбнулся.

— Но ты же зачем-то согласилась сюда прилететь, — ответил Дамар. — Неужели решила потерпеть всю эту скуку только ради меня? Я бесконечно польщен.

Лифт со свистом несся через уровни.

— Размечтался, — отрезал Бен. — Мне много рассказывали о красоте… — Он чуть не произнес: «Глубокого Космоса Девять», но вовремя спохватился. — Терок Нор, хотелось проверить, так ли это. Оказалось, нет. Я ужасно разочарована.

Они обязательно провалятся. До глинна дойдет, что вряд ли на захваченную станцию смогла бы прилететь гражданская подружка, и их схватят прямо здесь. Дамар, кажется, подумал о том же, его лицо напряглось, он со свистом выдохнул и взял Бена за руку. Его пальцы слегка дрожали.

— Чем же я могу спасти ситуацию? — спросил он.

— Хочешь, чтобы я решала за тебя? Вот еще, — фыркнул Бен. Напряжение снова начало ощущаться неприятным покалыванием внизу живота. Вот черт, это только помешает.

Возле складов глинн тоже наконец вышел. Лифт помчался дальше. Бен выдохнул и высвободил руку.

— Ты говорил, в пересменку будет много людей, — сказал он.

— Да, так должно быть, — ответил Дамар с подозрением. — Странно. Мне это не нравится.

Турболифт замер и гостеприимно распахнул двери. Верхний уровень Стыковочного кольца. Дамар вышел и обеспокоенно завертел головой.

Бен тоже осторожно выглянул наружу. Никого. Сердце застучало быстрее.

Дамар, судя по всему, принял решение, кивнул сам себе и протянул Бену руку.

— Идем.

Вдох. Выдох. Это просто совпадение, не более. Просто сегодня никому не понадобился катер, вот и все. До седьмой стоянки совсем недалеко. Пол здесь был гораздо хуже почищен, чем в Жилом кольце, песок и мелкие камешки неприятно кололи босые ступни. Бен ускорил шаг. Они почти побежали. Осталось всего ничего.

Вот! Шлюз, ведущий на седьмую площадку. Закрытый. Ничего подозрительного, если не считать тишины. Дамар подошел к панели замка, собираясь ввести код, на секунду замер, потом мотнул головой и вытащил свою отмычку.

Бен подошел к нему.

— Подумал: вдруг мой код доступа заблокирован, — сказал Дамар, явно стараясь придать голосу уверенность. — Так будет надежнее.

За спиной неожиданно послышались шаги — торопливые, но непохожие на обычный основательный топот охранников и солдат. Дамар вдруг дернул Бена к себе, привлек за талию.

— Может, не обратят внимания? — прошептал он. — Извини. Это только чтобы отвлечь…

Он не договорил. Просто поцеловал Бена. Медленно и с каким-то странным отчаянием. А, будь что будет. На этот раз Бен ответил на поцелуй, прижался крепче. Голова снова закружилась, сердце заколотилось в груди как бешеное.

Дверь шлюза с грохотом откатилась в сторону, Дамар резко выдохнул и отстранился. Бен оглянулся. В них целились из дисрапторов те самые, в инженерной форме. А на пороге стоял Дукат, сложив руки за спиной.

— Так, так, так, — медленно произнес он, и его лицо исказилось от ненависти. Глаза странно, лихорадочно заблестели. — Спасибо, Бенджамин. Ты смог дать повод, которого мне так не хватало.

— Я должен был это прекратить, — сказал ровным голосом Дамар и вздернул подбородок, глядя прямо в лицо Дукату. — Ты полностью утратил контроль.

Из шлюза показались еще двое, прицелились из фазеров.

Дукат неторопливо спустился вслед за ними. Он уже справился с собой, улыбка стала снисходительной, неприятной, полной пренебрежения, но в глазах продолжали танцевать искры безумия.

— Больше всего, Дамар, — сказал Дукат, подходя ближе, — я ненавижу и презираю предательство. Я ведь говорил тебе это много раз, не правда ли?

— Я только выполнял свой долг, о котором ты забыл, — ответил, едва разжимая губы, Дамар.

— Ну конечно. Долг. — Дукат, забыв о сдержанности, снова оскалился прямо ему в лицо. — И в чем заключался этот самый долг? Ты же просто воспользовался… тем, что тебе по объективным причинам не могут ответить «нет». Арестуйте его! Я не виню тебя, Бенджамин, — сказал он, повернув к нему голову. Попытка изобразить ободряющую улыбку явно провалилась. Дукат выглядел попросту страшно. — Ты всего лишь жертва… обстоятельств.

Злость снова захлестнула Бена до самых кончиков пальцев, до последнего клочка кожи. Злость, ненависть, отчаяние, боль, возбуждение, снова ненависть. Он засмеялся и стряхнул руку охранника, который попытался отвести его в сторону. Щелкнули наручники.

Вот бы превратить сейчас героический захват предателя в дурацкий, пошлый фарс. Испортить победу.

— Нет, Дукат, ты ошибаешься, — громко и с наслаждением произнес Бен, глядя тому прямо в лицо. — Дамар со мной не спал. Мы не занимались ничем таким… я всего лишь отсосал ему. И это было здорово. Очень здорово.

По лицу Дуката пробежала дрожь. Он замахнулся. В глазах вспыхнуло черным и красным, в ушах зазвенело, и…

***

Бен тряхнул головой, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Запястья саднили, руки свело судорогой, он попытался шевельнуть ими — безуспешно. Скованы за спиной.

— Не дергайся, Зевс, — произнес сзади знакомый голос. — Я пытаюсь их снять… а!

Что-то негромко звякнуло, покатилось.

Бен оглянулся. Дамар, вернее, человек, похожий на него как две капли воды, лихорадочно слезал вниз с огромного… огромного…

Цилиндра, наполненного какой-то жидкостью. Провода. Спутанные клубки проводов, клеммы. Мигал старомодный циферблат, отсчитывая время.

Бомба.

Та самая бомба.

— Черт! Я ее выронил! Выронил булавку! — бормотал Дамар, ползая под ней. — Как я мог ее выронить? Ну, где же ты, елки-палки, где?!

Внутри механизма что-то пискнуло, загудело. Жидкость в цилиндре окрасилась алым, потемнела, как будто в нее выпустили чью-то кровь, пытаясь принести жертву неизвестным богам.

Сейчас они взлетят на воздух. Тоже своего рода жертва.

Бросив напрасные поиски, Дамар вскочил и схватил какой-то кусок металла. Размахнулся и в отчаянии ударил по цилиндру. Голова отозвалась пульсирующей болью.

— Брось! Беги! — закричал Бен и рванулся, но наручники не поддались. Руки свело сильнее.

Дамар рассмеялся и снова врезал по цилиндру. Пластик затрещал и поддался, плюнув Дамару красной струей в лицо, но пусковой механизм тут же торопливо запиликал, заверещал истошным воплем.

Поздно. Все кончено.

Бен понял это с ужасающей ясностью. Ничего больше не будет. Бомба взорвется.

— Беги! — заорал он. — Беги, это конец! Брось меня!

— Конец, — согласился Дамар. Он опустил свою железяку и с пугающим спокойствием посмотрел на Бена. Улыбнулся. — И начало. Конец — это всегда начало.

Цилиндр напрягся, как титанический бицепс. Все. Теперь точно все. Бен зажмурился.

[1] На самом деле нет. Эпитет «Апомий», «отгоняющий мух», у Зевса появился после того, как Геракл воззвал к тому с просьбой отогнать насекомых, пока он приносил жертву. Но такое незнание нормально для человека из XXIV века.


	15. Chapter 15

И почти сразу открыл глаза. Судорожно вдохнул и заморгал, пытаясь понять, где находится.

Где-то над головой знакомый нежный голос произнес:

— Вы очнулись, капитан! Как оперативно. Я ожидала, что вы дольше пробудете без сознания, если учитывать, до чего вы себя довели.

Доктор Крин. Значит, лазарет. Бен медленно закрыл глаза, снова открыл. Судя по тому, что пошевелить руками не удалось, он на биокровати. Тусклые лампы заливали серый потолок румянцем.

Бен попытался сосредоточиться, хотя было трудно: все тело охватывало приятное тепло, словно он лежал в гибернационной ванне. Мысли перемещались в голове медленно, расслабленно, как будто прогуливались по залитой солнцем набережной.

Доктор подошла ближе, наклонилась над Беном и сняла с его лба детектор мозговой активности.

— У вас снова были видения? — спросила она, и ее губы тронула пренебрежительная улыбка. — Какие на этот раз?

Гнев полыхнул в груди огненным шаром, и Бен крепче сжал губы, слово за словом продумывая, что сказать.

— В первую очередь, доктор, — проговорил он медленно, четко и максимально разборчиво — голос еще был женским, хриплым от злости, — я хотел бы разобраться, по какой причине вы делаете со мной все это. Что вынудило вас поступить так со мной? Ненависть к другим расам? Желание сыграть в божество? Не могу понять! Объясните!

Доктор снисходительно покосилась на него, качнула головой и со вздохом ответила:

— В первую очередь, капитан Сиско, это вопрос субординации. Вероятно, в Звездном флоте врач может встать в позу и по этическим причинам отказаться исполнять приказ вышестоящего офицера, но у нас это невозможно. Мне приказали сделать это, и я сделала. Кажется, неплохо справилась. Если бы вам повезло меньше и на «Ражеле» был другой, менее опытный врач, вы могли бы погибнуть или заработать инсульт.

— Что вы…

— Помолчите, капитан. Я не закончила, — перебила его Крин, не меняя тона, не повышая голоса. — Во-вторых, этот чип — не инструмент для пыток или допросов, как вы, должно быть, думаете. Он служит для смягчения симптомов депрессии и ПТСР, помогает при сексуальных дисфункциях. Он не должен действовать слишком радикально, к тому же, я изначально настроила его на самый слабый, самый щадящий эффект. Но вы, терранцы, парадоксальным образом гораздо менее… отзывчивы эротически и при этом гораздо сильнее реагируете на раздражители. Из чего вытекает третье — генетический альтеринг должен был вам помочь, а не повредить, и я уже вижу результат. Толерантность к действию чипа выросла, и, надеюсь, сохранится после отката к, так сказать, базовым установкам. Что я сейчас и собираюсь сделать — ведь вы, капитан Сиско, хотели спросить меня именно об этом?

Она отошла к мониторам и начала вводить информацию. Поле, охватывающее тело, напряглось и сжало Бена в объятиях, как будто опасалось потерять.

— И вы совсем не думали о… — Бен хотел спросить о собственных чувствах, о желаниях, но тут же понял, что доктору плевать на его чувства. Она кардассианка, она не задается подобными вопросами. — О последствиях?

— Ну почему же, думала. В первую очередь я считала, что вам это может помочь справиться с действием чипа. Во-вторых — не буду скрывать, — это был настоящий вызов. Поймите меня правильно: еще никто не проводил такой сложный альтеринг со сменой базовой хромосомной пары в буквально полевых условиях. Ваш госпиталь прекрасно оборудован, конечно, но в нем не хватает как минимум трети того, что мне могло понадобиться. Пришлось импровизировать. Какая жалость, что я не смогу опубликовать статью на эту тему — скорее всего, материал немедленно засекретят. Но я попробую издаться в закрытом сборнике… Да, капитан, сейчас вам будет немного больно.

По телу немедленно прокатился острый, кусачий разряд, дыхание перехватило. Бен резко выдохнул.

— Как будто это для вас существенно, — сказал он.

— Не особенно, — согласилась Крин. Она подошла ближе и заглянула в падд, потом — на показатели биокровати. — Но мне бы не хотелось погружать вас в сон не только по этой причине. Когда еще мы сможем поговорить?

Бен внимательно вгляделся ей в лицо. Доброжелательность, безразличие. Но это был намек, без всякого сомнения. На что? Нет, это всего лишь желание поболтать с объектом своих исследований. Злость снова плеснула под язык горечью.

— Последствия, — сказал Бен. Голос звучал ниже, глуше, и он прокашлялся. — Что бы вы делали, если бы план Дуката увенчался успехом? Думаю, не обратили бы внимания? Или извлекли то, что получилось бы, чтобы отдать кому-то еще?

Доктор удивленно подняла надглазные гребни и оторвалась от падда.

— Какой план? — спросила она.

— Насчет… беременности.

Ее лицо застыло. Потом Крин зажмурилась и, запрокинув голову, звонко расхохоталась.

Бен стиснул зубы. Он все сильнее ненавидел эту женщину, хотя казалось, куда еще. Если бы не она, то…

То он бы просто сидел в тюремной камере? Да! И так было бы гораздо лучше.

Отсмеявшись, Крин хмыкнула и бросила на Бена кокетливый взгляд.

— Ну надо же. А от еды вы отказывались, считая, что вас якобы откармливают на убой? Мне пришлось дважды вводить вам глюкозу, чтобы стабилизировать жизненные показатели… Нет, капитан Сиско, — добавила она, заметив, как исказилось его лицо. — Таких последствий можно было не опасаться. Разве что у вас завалялось где-то несколько яйцеклеток, о которых я не знаю? Или вы захотите сделать себе парочку. Я могу, это как раз совершенно несложная технология. Но подобных распоряжений мне никто не отдавал.

Бен зажмурился. Разряд снова пробежал по телу, обжигая кожу, отзываясь в чувствительных точках, сильно, непреодолимо зачесалось лицо. Но теперь можно было не переживать хотя бы насчет угрозы про детей.

— Если уж речь о последствиях, капитан, то меня беспокоит совершенно другое, — сказала Крин. Запищали мониторы, и она отошла посмотреть. Ее мягкий, ровный голос легко перекрывал писк и гул. — Меня беспокоит тот факт, что двое взрослых, ответственных, высокопоставленных офицеров начали вести себя как дикие клингоны, и из-за этого нам грозят очень серьезные, если не фатальные неприятности. И если от нашего глубокоуважаемого префекта еще можно было ожидать подобного — кто знает, что с его психикой умудрились сотворить федеральные врачи? — то от гала Дамара… нет, это просто немыслимо.

— Вы должны были обследовать Дуката в одиннадцать. Почему вы не сделали этого? — резко спросил Бен и непроизвольно улыбнулся, потому что голос звучал почти как надо. Лицо почти перестало чесаться, но кожу все еще неприятно кололо.

— Потому что у него сработали какие-то датчики, и он, сославшись на это, сбежал. Я же не могу заставить префекта поступать как положено, знаете ли, хотя хотела бы. Ему это пошло бы на пользу, — ответила Крин, вводя в падд данные.

— Дамара уже успели казнить? — спросил Бен. Нет. Не могли так быстро. Еще есть надежда.

— Его казнят послезавтра, но какая разница? Он все равно что мертв. Какая глупая, напрасная потеря… — Голос Крин, обычно нежный и спокойный, вдруг сменил тональность, и Бен вдруг понял: она в бешенстве. На грани. Так непривычно. — Суд, конечно, был очень торопливым. Профанацией! Паноптикумом! Спектакль, а не суд! В роли архонта, разумеется, префект Дукат, в роли консерватора — ваша покорная слуга… и, хотя я знаю юриспруденцию — о, я мечтала стать юристом когда-то, и стала бы, если бы медицина не одержала верх среди моих приоритетов, — как можно считать суд состоявшимся по всем правилам? Легитимным? Настоящим? Итог его ни к чему не привел. Гал Дамар, конечно, не внял моим уговорам и ни в чем не стал признаваться. Даже сильный абстинентный синдром не вынудил его покаяться, а это уже о чем-то говорит.

Крин сжала губы и выпрямилась, пытаясь взять себя в руки. И продолжила:

— Но это несущественно. Существенно то, что вы — именно вы, капитан Сиско, — ответственны сейчас за гибель лояльного офицера и порядочного человека. Вы не могли не понимать, что попытка бегства не увенчается успехом. Хотя, полагаю, вы просто хотели устроить диверсию? Тогда это был удачный план, поздравляю.

— Вы не можете обвинять меня… — начал Бен, повышая голос.

— Нет, могу. И обвиняю. Потому что именно вы стали причиной, вы сделали это. Я была о вас более высокого мнения. Считала, что вы не станете подставлять того, кто по-настоящему пытался — и мог, что характерно! — вам помочь.

Сердце глухо ударилось о грудину. Стоп. Дамар брал успокоительное в лазарете. Крал в лазарете, если точнее. Но как он бы мог это сделать без ведома врача? Он взял довольно много ампул. Его бы обязательно раскрыли.

Но не раскрыли.

Значит…

Значит, все это время доктор была в курсе.

Она не могла не заметить следы от инъекций. Не могла не выявить остаточные следы лекарства в крови.

О чем еще могла знать доктор Крин? Зачем ей это все? Почему она поощряла…

Догадка обрушилась на Бена ледяным душем.

— Вы были в Обсидиановом ордене, — хрипло произнес он.

Доктор повернула голову и с радостной снисходительностью — как ребенку, отгадавшему сложную загадку, — улыбнулась.

Иногда так улыбался Гарак.

— Очень хорошо, капитан! Только почему «была»?

— Обсидиановый орден уничтожен при попытке напасть на планету Основателей, — ответил Бен хрипло. Голос сорвался, но теперь он звучал точь-в-точь как надо, как должен. Разряды кололи его все слабее, мягче, ощущались как приятный массаж.

— Конечно. Прямо весь. До последнего участника, — кивнула Крин с издевательски серьезным видом.

Бен фыркнул.

— Не нужно язвить, доктор. Но ведь вы сами могли помочь Дамару, — добавил он почти шепотом, — и почему-то не сделали этого? И обвиняете в его смерти меня?

Крин внимательно посмотрела на него. Разряды вдруг отключились. Поле разжало тесные объятия, хотя и не давало пошевелиться так, как хотелось.

— Итак, капитан Сиско, обратный альтеринг успешно завершен, — сказала она. — Ваша игрек-хромосома снова действует как положено, и все прилагающиеся к ней органы тоже… судя по данным мониторов.

— Вы не ответили. Почему вы сами не помогли ему? — твердым голосом спросил Бен.

— А вы никогда не отступаете перед трудностями, да, капитан? — сказала Крин и снова отошла.

— Отвечайте!

— Сейчас я отключу нейтрализующее поле, — отозвалась Крин, — и лучше бы вам успокоиться, чтобы чип не отреагировал слишком радикально. Я не рекомендовала префекту видеться с вами сегодня, но кто его остановит, если он что-то решил?

Бен дернулся, пытаясь подняться, но поле не дало.

— Доктор Крин!

Она покачала головой.

— Он меня не спрашивал. Откуда мне знать, по какой именно причине гал Дамар помогает вам? Риск был слишком велик. Я не могу позволить себе роскошь полагаться на других и надеяться, что повезет, как терранцы.

Возбуждение буквально хлестнуло Бена по коже горячим, мокрым полотенцем. До боли. До отвращения. Он зажмурился.

— Я предупреждала, — сказала с мягким неодобрением Крин. — Расслабьтесь. Попробуйте дыхательную гимнастику. Ваши друзья по Федерации, вулканцы, успешно ее используют для тех же целей.

Сердце билось так сильно, что казалось, вот-вот выпрыгнет изо рта и поскачет по полу. В паху нарастала мерзкая, давящая боль. Бен сжал кулаки, пытаясь справиться с собой. Толерантность? Никакой толерантности! Господи, как же было хорошо раньше, хоть бы когда-нибудь вернуться в то состояние, когда любая эмоциональная встряска не превращала его в животное, в биомассу, в одержимую сексом вещь.

— В… введите мне лекарство, — произнес он, едва разжимая губы.

— Какое?

— То самое. Вы знаете.

— Нет, — с ласковой улыбкой в голосе сказала Крин.

Бен раскрыл глаза, оскалился.

— Но… почему? Почему? Вы же оставляли лекарство Дамару! Почему сами не хотите…

— Чем закончил гал Дамар? — быстро ответила Крин, наклоняясь над Беном. — Я не хочу повторить его судьбу. Это раз. Второе. Вы в таком состоянии сумеете великолепно, идеально отвлечь нашего префекта.

— Если вы не дадите мне успокоительное немедленно, я расскажу ему, кто вы такая и что планируете сделать, — выдохнул Бен. — Записи с камер… Вы тоже умрете.

Эти слова, мерзкие, отвратительные, доставили почти болезненное наслаждение. Как пощечина связанному врагу. Стыдно радоваться такому, и все же… что оставалось делать?

— Камер, капитан Сиско? Вы недооцениваете меня, — сказала Крин и моментально перестала улыбаться, словно кто-то нажал выключатель улыбки. — Все камеры покажут обычный разговор доктора с пациентом. Ничего компрометирующего. И вы собираетесь так легко лишиться третьего и последнего союзника на Терок Нор? Вы отвлечете префекта достаточно, чтобы я могла сделать то, что необходимо. И если вы доверитесь мне, то получите вашу свободу.

— Третьего, — медленно повторил Бен. Кровь все еще шумела в ушах, но гнев вместе с возбуждением резко сошли на нет. Какое облегчение. — Кто же второй?

— Ваш ференги, разумеется. Мне стоило больших усилий, чтобы его бессмысленную, хоть и бурную деятельность не слишком замечали.

Бен вдруг рассмеялся. Стало легко, гораздо легче, словно с плеч — да и со всего тела, — свалился тяжелый, много дней давивший на него груз. Кварк… ну конечно, кто еще это мог быть?

Крин поднесла к губам браслет и сказала:

— Кежал, зайдите в лазарет. Вашего подопечного можно транспортировать в каюту.

Поле отключилось. Биокровать начала неторопливо раскрываться.

Бен сел. На нем была та же больничная роба, что и в прошлый раз, но тело… тело — настоящее. То, с которым он родился, вырос и сроднился за всю жизнь. Он положил руки на колени. Ощупал лицо. Никакой чешуи. Никаких гребней. Как же здорово.

— И что теперь, доктор? — спросил Бен, пытаясь смягчить тон, но получалось плохо. — Как мне… что делать? Как это пережить?

Крин подняла голову. Невысокого роста — с кровати это не было заметно, — обыкновенная кардассианская женщина. Ничего устрашающего. И все равно Бен чувствовал опасность, исходящую от нее.

Странно было продолжать ненавидеть ее сейчас, но ненависть все равно не угасала.

— Терпеть, — сказала она наконец. — Думаю, вам хватит терпения… а как иначе?


	16. Chapter 16

Бен проснулся от запаха. Пахло едой. Вкусной. Горячей.

Кежал вкатил в каюту накрытый столик и направился к кровати — разбудить, но Бен уже вскочил. Как тут спать? Есть хотелось просто неимоверно. Приходилось сдерживаться, чтобы не наброситься на то, что лежало на тарелках. Он подкатил стол ближе к кровати. Рактаджино. Горячий ларишский пирог с соусом. Яичница с беконом. Фрукты и овощи всех мастей.

Бен схватил кружку, тут же отставил в сторону и отрезал кусок пирога, стараясь есть помедленнее. Нужно сдерживаться, чтобы не стало плохо. И чтобы не доставлять удовольствия своему тюремщику. Хотя Кежал просто стоял в стороне и индифферентно глядел перед собой, напоминая стереотипного английского дворецкого из старых голодрам.

Наверное, не слишком приятно вот так стоять и смотреть, как кто-то ест.

Бен сделал над собой усилие и поставил тарелку с недоеденным пирогом обратно на стол.

— Не хочешь присоединиться, Кежал? — спросил он и поднес к губам кружку с рактаджино. Амброзия. Напиток богов. Господи, как же Бен по нему скучал. — Тут слишком много. Я не справлюсь один.

Кежал повернул к нему голову. На миг его лицо приняло странное выражение, но потом снова стало обычным, равнодушно-презрительным.

— Я уже завтракал, — отозвался он. — Но спасибо.

— Закончу я нескоро, — сказал Бен, пододвигая к себе яичницу. Нужно съесть, пока не остыла. — Можешь не ждать, заберешь посуду потом. Вилки все равно пластмассовые, я ничего не смогу ими сделать.

— Мне приказано после завтрака отвести вас к префекту. Я должен дождаться, — глядя перед собой, ответил Кежал.

Сердце екнуло, и Бен, едва не подавившись, закашлялся.

— Зачем? — спросил он, пытаясь смыть рактаджино противный вкус во рту.

— Вас это не должно волновать, — отрезал Кежал. — Я здесь не для того, чтобы обсуждать приказы. Ешьте. Префект сказал, можете не торопиться.

Он покосился на Бена — снова этот странный, слегка удивленный или недоумевающий взгляд, — и встал в позу «вольно», сложив руки за спиной. Если подумать… даже если раньше Кежал относился к своему пленнику спокойно, то после истории с Дамаром — вряд ли. Бен сунул в рот последний кусок яичницы и вернулся к пирогу. Хотя остается и другой вариант. Скабрезные слухи, которые наверняка поползли по станции после ареста. Бен хмыкнул. Это было бы даже смешно, если не задумываться о том, насколько отвратительна сама ситуация. И если забыть, что он напрямую в нее вовлечен.

Чего хочет от него Дукат? Наказать, наверное. Придумает что-нибудь своеобразное. С фантазией. Только бы без пыток… в смысле, хорошо бы он не стал пытать того же Дамара, чтобы наказать Бена. С Дуката точно станется, и тогда слова доктора окажутся истинной правдой. Пусть Дукат не станет никого втягивать в свою месть. Пускай случится именно так. Остальное — и пытки в том числе, — можно перетерпеть. Действительно. Терпение — только оно и остается в самом конце.

Наивно думать, что можно просто загадать желание, скрестить пальцы, и оно сбудется, потому что так задумано. Бен ковырял пирог. Аппетит совершенно пропал, но все-таки стоило доесть хотя бы фрукты.

Кто знает, когда удастся поесть в следующий раз?

Сытость отзывалась сонливостью. Бен медленно жевал мобу. Свежая, очень сладкая. Странно. С Баджора, значит, на станцию все еще доставляют грузы, хотя Дамар говорил, что баджорцы отсюда ушли. Да и на коротком пути до Стыковочного кольца они не встретили ни одного… но там все было подстроено, судить нельзя.

Дамар же сказал, что отключил датчики. Как?

Допив рактаджино, Бен поставил кружку на стол и отодвинул тарелку. Хватит. Если съесть еще, его может стошнить… потом. Это будет еще неприятнее, что бы ни планировал для него Дукат.

— Все. Я закончил, — сказал Бен.

— Одевайтесь, — ответил Кежал, не повернув головы.

Чистое белье лежало на нижнем ярусе столика.

Первое, что Бен сдернул с вешалки, оказалось платьем. Он сумел вовремя пригасить гнев, швырнул отвратительную тряпку под ноги и шумно выдохнул. Кажется, получилось! Хотя бы немного: член все равно слегка, как будто неуверенно, напрягся, но это не создавало дискомфорта. Пока.

Найдя подходящую одежду, Бен отвернулся и торопливо натянул на себя костюм.

Охранники у дверей проводили его взглядами. Патрульные обернулись. Кто-то выглянул из каюты, встал в дверях, скрестив руки на груди. Бен выпрямился и расправил плечи. Улыбнулся. Не дождутся другой реакции, слабости, неуверенности или стыда. Кому здесь и нужно стыдиться, так это им самим.

— Командный пункт, без остановок, — сказал Кежал в турболифте.

Бен постарался скрыть удивление, хотя Кежал все равно не заглядывал ему в лицо. Что бы ни задумал Дукат, оно включало других. Командный состав.

О, нет. Доктор… Бен сглотнул. Нет, нет, если это связано с ней, — может, камеры не отключились, как и датчики в вентиляции? — то все гораздо хуже. Страх и гнев отзывались слабым покалыванием в затылке, напряжением в паху. Нет, нельзя об этом думать. Ожидание смерти хуже самой смерти, а трус умирает много раз, прежде чем погибнуть по-настоящему.

Правда, смерть в этом случае будет очень, очень приятным, даже желанным вариантом.

Лифт гостеприимно распахнул двери, и Бен втянул ноздрями воздух. Запах комцентра. Он помнил его в тот день, когда впервые прибыл на станцию. Разогретый полимер, пыль, сладковатый душок жидкости в информационных чипах. Отдаленный химический запах кардассианской брони, сейчас гораздо более ощутимый. А еще тогда, давным-давно, в прошлой жизни, в комцентре пахло гарью, воняло оплавленным пластиком, и как же хорошо, что сейчас этого запаха нет.

Доктора в комцентре не было. Половина мест пустовала, те, кто сидел за пультами, даже не подняли голов. Сердце застучало ровнее. Бен выдохнул. Но расслабляться было все равно слишком рано.

Они поднялись по знакомой лестнице до привычной двери. Кежал остановился.

— Префект ждет вас в кабинете, капитан.

Он нажал на сенсор, и дверь открылась. Бен шагнул вперед. Будь что будет.

— А-а-а, вот и Эмиссар! — громко сообщил Дукат. Он сидел за столом, откинувшись на спинку кресла, и сиял счастливой улыбкой. Словно дядюшка, приготовивший племяннику сюрприз. За его спиной, заглядывая в иллюминатор, так же радостно сияли звезды. — Что я говорил?

— Эмиссар! — радостно выдохнул пожилой ранджен в кирпично-красном, изрядно запыленном костюме. — Как я счастлив видеть, что вы в порядке! Говорили, что вас увезли со станции… люди на Баджоре обеспокоены и не знают, чему верить…

— Ближе к делу, — перебил его Дукат. — Бенджамин… этот монах прибыл на Терок Нор несколько часов назад и привез кое-что. Оно должно заинтересовать тебя. Ты ведь любишь старинные баджорские артефакты, верно?

— Добрый день, ранджен, — сказал Бен. — Я тоже рад вас видеть.

Чистая правда. Страх и напряжение статическими разрядами ушли в пол. Дышать сразу стало легче. Дукат, видимо, решил разыграть очередной раунд благородства, и гнев, который разгорелся при мысли об этом, Бен тоже сумел вовремя приглушить.

— Я обычный монах, — отмахнулся ранджен, — но мой орден ведет раскопки в Святом городе. Благодаря вам.

Только сейчас Бен заметил в кабинете невысокий постамент, на котором стояло что-то объемное, накрытое тканью. Подошел ближе. Протянул руку, потом опустил.

— Мы нашли ее прямо под храмом Б’халы. Судя по всему, она на десяток тысяч лет старше Святого города, — продолжал ранджен.

Если бы не Дукат, это было бы просто потрясающе. Бен оглянулся. Продолжая довольно улыбаться, Дукат приглашающе махнул рукой.

— Можешь посмотреть, Бенджамин. Сними покрывало.

Отвратительный голос, отвратительный тон. Бен отвернулся. Можно сделать вид, что Дуката здесь нет. Он бы тогда спустился на планету, в подземелье, посмотрел бы на находку прямо на месте…

— Покажите, что это, — спокойным, будничным тоном попросил Бен ранджена — так, словно они были одни.

Тот осторожно поднял ткань.

Стела. Нет, скорее таблица. Каменная. Действительно, очень древняя. Похожая на щит, расписанный иероглифами. Бен наклонился, разглядывая их.

— Ей более тридцати тысяч лет, — благоговейно произнес ранджен.

— Похоже на древнебаджорский, — пробормотал Бен, пытаясь прочитать символы, — но я не могу разобрать точнее.

— Мы тоже не смогли, — ответил ранджен, шевельнув кустистыми бровями, — хотя и подобрали несколько вариантов перевода. Необычный синтаксис, но идеограммы можно сравнить с современными баджорскими и найти сходство. Вот эту, — ранджен поднес ладонь к верхушке щита, — вы наверняка узнаете.

Бен присмотрелся. Действительно…

— Добро пожаловать.

— А здесь гораздо интереснее. — Монах указал ниже, на центральную пиктограмму.

Бен оперся ладонями о постамент и приблизил лицо к камню. Быть того не может. Непривычные очертания, но если сгладить их, упростить, привести к удобной повседневной форме, то получится…

— Вижу, вы ее узнали, — улыбнулся ранджен.

Где-то за спиной Дукат загремел креслом и встал. Бен не стал оборачиваться.

— Так что там написано? — спросил Дукат с любопытством. — Мой баджорский не настолько хорош, как твой, Бенджамин, я никогда не стремился его выучить, хотя и понимаю, когда…

— Эмиссар, — громко сказал Бен. — Здесь написано: «Добро пожаловать, Эмиссар».

— Теперь вы понимаете, почему я привез ее сюда, — торжественно проговорил ранджен, — нарушив множество правил. Я уверен, не пройдет и дня, как сюда прилетит каи Винн, потребует таблицу обратно…

— О, насчет этого можно не беспокоиться, — сказал Дукат. Его губы скривились в еще более неприятной усмешке, он подошел и встал рядом с Беном, наклонил голову, разглядывая артефакт. — Она останется здесь, если, конечно, Бенджамин не выразит другого желания…

Бен, не в силах противиться неожиданной потребности, протянул руку и коснулся камня.

Мир мигнул. Кабинет осветился алым. Бен завертел головой.

Ему навстречу сделал шаг ранджен — лицо словно горело изнутри, светилось кровавым пламенем.

— Сиско пришел к нам, — объявил он монотонным, невыразительным голосом.

— Круг замкнулся, — сказал так же ровно Дукат, проходя мимо. — Расчет должен начаться.

Пророки. Это они. Конечно. Но…

— Расчет? — переспросил Бен.

— От сиско будет зависеть очень многое, — сказал «ранджен».

Они с «Дукатом» кружили возле Бена, словно пара хищников на охоте.

— Он телесный, — сказал «Дукат». — Ограниченный.

— Он — сиско. Он выстоит, — ответил «ранджен».

— Он — для Баджора, — продолжил «Дукат». — Он проведет Расчет.

— Чего вы от меня ждете? — выдохнул Бен. Все время они уклоняются от прямых ответов. Ускользают. Намекают. Темнят.

— Это будет конец.

— И начало, — добавил «Дукат».

Конец и начало. То же говорил Дамар в видении. Но…

— Не понимаю, — сказал Бен.

«Ранджен» заглянул ему в лицо.

— Сиско поймет.

Мир мигнул еще раз, и Бен понял, что летит спиной назад. Воздух разом вышибло из груди.

Потом все померкло.

Сознание вернулось вместе с отвратительной головной болью. Бен открыл глаза. Дукат и монах стояли возле него на коленях. На их лицах застыло совершенно одинаковое — и очень смешное в случае Дуката, — беспокойство. Бен схватился за голову. Что-то… как будто не так. Как будто он должен что-то понять, увидеть… но не может. Повязка. Блок. Силовое поле.

— Здесь были Пророки, — сказал он. — Они говорили со мной.

Дукат протянул руку, ранджен подхватил Бена под локоть, и они вместе поставили его на ноги.

— Это было видение, Эмиссар, — сказал ранджен. — Мы никого не заметили.

— Что именно ты видел? — с жадным любопытством спросил Дукат. Пальцы он так и не разжал, Бен высвободил руку и отступил. Голова заболела еще сильнее, до тошноты.

— Что-то про Расчет, — ответил Бен. — Но я не припоминаю такого пророчества.

— Я тоже, — отозвался ранджен.

Дукат отошел к столу, произнес в браслет:

— Проверьте мой кабинет на остаточные следы энергетических выбросов, немедленно. Кежала ко мне.

Дверь тут же открылась, ординарец застыл на пороге. Головная боль постепенно слабела, как будто ей не хватало сил бороться дальше. Бен снова подошел к табличке, осторожно встал в стороне.

— Я хотел бы заняться переводом, — сказал он. — Нужно узнать, что именно на ней написано.

— Приказываю снять копию с этой таблицы, — негромко распорядился Дукат, — и отдать в научный отдел. Пускай попробуют расшифровать письмена. И поищут информацию о Расчете. Кажется, дал Тамил в свое время работала над Сферами? А оригинал пусть проверят на энергетические сигнатуры, и, если все в порядке, перенесут в комнаты капитана Сиско. И проводи монаха… куда он там собирался.

Кежал кивнул и подошел к ранджену.

— Попробуйте разобраться с ней, Эмиссар, — сказал, обернувшись, тот. — Мы надеемся на вас. Все, кто верит. Кто не сомневается в вашей преданности Баджору.

Дверь свистнула, закрываясь за ним.

Дукат подошел ближе, встал практически вплотную, внимательно посмотрел на Бена. В его глазах светился знакомый теплый огонек.

— С тобой все в порядке, Бенджамин? Могу отвести тебя в лазарет. Не знаю, что это было, но я не ожидал такой странной реакции…

— Нет, все хорошо, не надо в лазарет. — Бен поморщился, вспомнив разговор с доктором Крин. Вот уж кого он не хотел бы видеть лишний раз.

— Как хочешь, — ответил Дукат. Потом улыбнулся и наклонил голову. — Надеюсь, тебе понравилось то, что я тебе приготовил сегодня? Уверен, ты сейчас станешь это отрицать, но я же вижу, ты рад, и я тоже рад тому, что могу предоставить тебе хоть какое-то интересное занятие.

— Не боишься, что я подстерегу тебя и ударю этой таблицей по голове? — спросил Бен, едва сдерживая нервный смех.

Дукат улыбнулся шире и вытянул шею, заглядывая Бену в лицо.

— Я буду очень, очень внимателен.

Эту ухмылку захотелось стереть с его лица, и немедленно.

— Как ты узнал, что мы с Дамаром собираемся бежать?

Улыбка исчезла. В глазах Дуката блеснула злость.

— Я поставил собственные камеры в шахте, Бенджамин, — выдохнул он. — Тогда же, той же ночью. Ты настолько явно меня отвлекал… Конечно, я воспользовался моментом — не бывает неудач, бывают упущенные возможности, — но… Нет, я не желаю об этом говорить.

— Тогда зачем…

— Не желаю, Бенджамин! — повысил голос Дукат и снова поднес браслет к губам. — Сопроводите капитана Сиско в его каюту. И побыстрее.

Он устроился в кресле, подобрал падд и демонстративно защелкал по экрану.

— Я загляну к тебе позже, — бросил Дукат, не поднимая головы. — И пришлю научного сотрудника, может, вы вместе разберетесь с этой табличкой.

Охранник появился на пороге в ту же минуту.


	17. Chapter 17

Офицер по науке оказалась тощей, высокой, очень некрасивой — и одновременно с этим до парадоксального привлекательной. Вместо униформы она носила темно-серый, демонстративно гражданский костюм, хотя по плечу и тянулась вязь нашивок. Вместе с ней приехала таблица, аккуратно установленная на новом постаменте, с датчиками и подключенным к ним монитором.

— Дал Тамил, — представилась офицер. Ее светлые глаза, казалось, вот-вот просверлят дырку то ли в камне таблицы, то ли в самом Бене. И даже особых усилий прилагать не придется.

Кежала она спровадила, не глядя махнув рукой.

— Думаю, мое имя вам и так известно, — сказал Бен.

— Само собой, капитан Сиско, — ответила Тамил. — И, чтобы выяснить все заранее: я не горю ни малейшим желанием работать с вами, так что просто не мешайте мне заниматься делом. Особенно если у вас случится инсайт или как вы там это называете.

Она отвернулась и стала вводить данные в падд. Бен успел поймать гнев на взлете, но раздражение все равно рванулось наружу, и он набрал в грудь воздуха — ответить порезче.

Стоп. Стоп! Тамил, скорее всего, тоже работала с Дамаром. Стоило помнить, что Дукат не командовал их ведущим крейсером. Он получил командование потом. После захвата станции. Неудивительно, что Тамил так относится к человеку, который… Бен выдохнул. Ну, да. Который, как ей кажется, виноват в аресте их командира.

В смерти их командира, подсказал внутренний голос.

Будь на месте этой кардассианки майор Кира, она бы вела себя гораздо жестче. Во много раз. Да она и вела — при первой встрече с Беном. А ведь он не был врагом. Просто неудобным, раздражающим чужаком.

Бен улыбнулся и ответил как можно более кротким голосом:

— Хорошо, я не стану вам мешать. Но не стесняйтесь задавать вопросы, если они у вас появятся.

— Не появятся, — отрезала Тамил. На мониторе торопливо заметались пиктограммы, и большинство Тамил отбрасывала в сторону движением пальца.

— На вашем месте я бы не стал отвергать возможность, не проверив, — сказал Бен. Он подошел ближе и встал так, чтобы не попадаться Тамил на глаза, но хорошо видеть, что она делает. — Я неплохо изучил древнебаджорский и смог бы…

— Вы — аматор, капитан, — перебила его Тамил, поймала пиктограмму и водворила ее на первое место в строке. — Явно не лингвист или историк, иначе я бы об этом знала. Мне не нужна помощь какого-то военного, еще и мужчины. Я сама разберусь гораздо быстрее. Подобный вариант начертаний мне незнаком, но, судя по всему, это преклассическая лапидарная письменность, на которой основан и современный баджорский. Кроме того, ранджен Корал сгрузил мне базу данных, и в ней есть аналоги, которые можно… Так, иди-ка сюда.

Она перетащила в ряд еще одну пиктограмму. Третью подхватил и поставил на место компьютер.

— Мне показалось, вы тоже на военной службе, — сказал Бен.

— Формальность. Ради соблюдения субординации. Но вы все равно будете называть меня «дал»… И я просила не мешать мне, капитан. Замолчите.

Тамил работала удивительно быстро и почти не сверяясь с компьютером. Череда современных пиктограмм становилась все длиннее; Бен заглянул в монитор и прочитал:

— Приходит время… Расчета. Пророки прольют слезы.

— Я это поняла и без вас, капитан. Про себя, будьте любезны, — пробормотала Тамил. — Их скорбь поглотит… Так, это надо перепроверить. Ваши разговоры…

Бен наклонился к монитору и поднял руку.

— Стойте. Это правильная идеограмма. Она означает…

— Врата, — сказала Тамил.

— Врата Небесного Храма.

Тамил покосилась на него.

— Насколько я помню, Врата Храма означают Терок Нор, — нехотя проговорила она.

В этот момент станция содрогнулась. Бен ухватился за постамент. В голове замелькала череда вариантов: фотонные торпеды, утечка энергии, взрыв. Теракт… Или спасение?

— Что происходит? — выкрикнул он и от бессилия стиснул зубы. В живот снова ударило горячей волной, голова закружилась. Черт, как невовремя! Хоть бы узнать…

Внутрь заглянул Кежал, проверяя, все ли в порядке, и снова исчез за дверью. Стены глухо завибрировали — опасно, неприятно. Мигнул свет.

— Тамил — командному пункту. Что там у вас? — спросила она в браслет.

— Нестабильность в червоточине, — ответили оттуда. — Она открылась и снова закрылась несколько раз подряд. Проводим оценку ситуации.

— Не припоминаю, чтобы она раньше так делала, — сказала Тамил, завороженно глядя на мониторы. — Как интересно.

Бен отошел к кровати и сел. Глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь вернуть самообладание. Отвлечься. Сфокусироваться на важном.

— Вы давно изучаете червоточину?

— Я давно изучаю Баджор, — тут же ответила Тамил.

— Но не верите в Пророков, как и большинство кардассианцев.

Она обернулась и, нахмурившись, опустила падд. Если обладать фантазией, можно даже представить, что это обида. Но вряд ли.

— Я верю в рациональное. Пророки — энергетические существа, обитающие в червоточине, они есть, значит, в них можно верить. Не в религиозном смысле, конечно. А вы? Верите?

Бен на секунду зажмурился, прислушиваясь, как стучит сердце.

— Я Эмиссар.

Тамил внимательно посмотрела на него.

— Знаете, до всего этого… мне было любопытно. Хотелось взглянуть на вас. Понять, всерьез ли вы относитесь к этой роли или просто используете ее для политики. Значит, все-таки всерьез?

Бен пожал плечами.

— Я не просил, чтобы меня делали Эмиссаром, — сказал он. — Не знаю, к лучшему это или к худшему, просто я — это он. Так вышло.

Повисла пауза.

— Наверное, трудно было принять эту роль, — ответила Тамил, снова заглянув в монитор. — Баджорцы слишком многого ждут от своих религиозных символов. Никогда не могла понять слепой уверенности в могуществе каких-то высших сил, но выступать в роли этой самой силы… Ладно, капитан, это лирика. Хотите услышать расшифровку до конца?

Наверное, Тамил работала здесь и во время оккупации. Сферы. И она знала, как зовут ранджена, который привез таблицу.

— Конечно, — ответил Бен и не стал сдерживать улыбку.

— Часть надписи повреждена, но в ней говорится об ужасных страданиях для Баджора, и что Эмиссар должен что-то сделать во время Расчета. Но неясно, что именно, — сказала Тамил.

Чего еще стоило ожидать? Бен вздохнул. Таблица как будто светилась изнутри теплым бежевым светом, к ней хотелось подойти, коснуться… Он встал. Монитор пискнул, и от этого неожиданного звука пробежал мороз по коже.

— Вы сумели выяснить, что это была за энергия в таблице?

Тамил помолчала, сверля Бена неприятным взглядом. Потом, видимо, приняв решение, покачала головой.

— Нет. Никаких следов энергетических сигнатур или потенциалов. Но я выясню. Именно поэтому я и согласилась пойти к вам — иначе не видать мне оригинала.

Она скривилась, источая такое сильное неодобрение, что его, казалось, можно было заметить невооруженным глазом — как дрожание воздуха над раскаленной пустыней.

Миражи и фантомы.

Повинуясь внезапному порыву, Бен сказал, глядя ей в лицо:

— Дамар пытался освободить меня не потому, что решил предать Кардассию, а потому, что хотел ее спасти.

Тамил прищурилась, крепко сомкнув губы. Уставилась на него в упор. Бен выдержал и не отвел взгляд.

— Может, и так, — медленно отозвалась она. — Но это — не тема для беседы. Давайте лучше попробуем восстановить…

Свет снова мигнул, а потом глухо, как сквозь толстую ткань, зазвучала сирена.

— А-а-а, — раздраженно выдохнула Тамил, закатив глаза. — Если это учебная тревога, то я просто не знаю, что… ух ты, как интересно, — тут же переключилась она, заглянув в показания монитора. — За несколько секунд до сотрясения зафиксирована энергетическая эманация от таблицы, очень слабая, вот — видите зубец? Похоже на тормозное излучение, но не оно.

Дверь свистнула, и в комнату широким шагом вошел Дукат.

— Дал Тамил, — медленно проговорил он, пристально разглядывая Бена, потом отвел глаза и посмотрел в угол комнаты. Бен обернулся — там было пусто. Но Дукат уже глядел на Тамил и продолжал: — Объявлена тревога, и вы нужны в комцентре. Сейчас же.

— Слушаюсь, префект, — с прохладцей отозвалась Тамил и неторопливо вышла.

Дукат тут же подошел ближе, в его взгляде загорелись беспокойство и что-то еще знакомое, но Бен не мог понять, что именно — похоть, наверное. А может, безумие.

Дукат улыбнулся.

— Хотел удостовериться, Бенджамин, что у тебя все в порядке, — сказал он. — Червоточина нестабильна, мы зафиксировали сильные гравитационные возмущения, и я планирую отвести станцию подальше.

Что-то сверкнуло перед глазами.

— Нет! — даже не задумываясь выдохнул Бен.

— Что? Почему? — удивленно спросил Дукат. Он шагнул вперед и встал совсем рядом, но сейчас Бену было плевать.

— Я знаю, знаю, что станция должна оставаться здесь, — с жаром ответил Бен. — Просто поверь мне.

Дукат недоверчиво наклонил голову. Потом отступил к таблице и провел над камнем рукой, не касаясь.

— Ты вычитал об этом здесь, верно? — сказал он. — Что именно написано на этой плите?

Если рассказать не все, то Дукат не сразу заметит. Вряд ли он побежит к Тамил выяснять ее версию расшифровки, раз так быстро выставил ее и отправил на другое задание. Даже если и спросит у нее потом… ну и что? Если не говорить про станцию, все остальное вполне укладывается в идею.

— Что наступает Расчет, и Пророки зарыдают. Что баджорцы будут страдать. И что Эмиссар должен что-то сделать, но что именно — мы не сумели разобрать.

— О, я понимаю, — медленно проговорил Дукат, обошел таблицу, не отводя от нее взгляда, потом повернулся к Бену. — Ты чувствуешь ответственность перед баджорцами. Хочешь помочь им в эти трудные времена. Это похвальное стремление, но…

— Дело не только в этом, Дукат! — Раздражение начало накапливаться, как статический потенциал, и Бен стал дышать медленнее и глубже, чтобы не сорваться. — Я… Я просто уверен, пойми, что «Глубокий Космос Девять» должна остаться здесь!

Он действительно это знал, хотя и не мог понять, откуда. Бен почти перестал задаваться этим вопросом, хотя и понимал: стоит об этом задуматься — всерьез, по-настоящему, — и здравый смысл войдет в конфликт с внутренним восприятием. И все же. Пророки бесили Бена, злили, раздражали, выводили из себя, но они сделали то, что он просил, в тот момент, когда это было необходимо, и теперь он должен заплатить нужную цену.

— Я бы не хотел рисковать своими людьми и самой станцией, Бенджамин, — сказал Дукат. Он снова подошел ближе, почти вплотную, и заглянул Бену в лицо жадным, почти голодным взглядом — как будто ожидал определенной реакции на свои слова. Бен выпрямился и с вызовом посмотрел ему в глаза.

— А если… — произнес он вполголоса, — если я попрошу тебя этого не делать?

Дукат просиял и расплылся в счастливой улыбке.

— О, Бенджамин, — сказал он свистящим шепотом, — ты даже не представляешь, какое удовольствие мне может доставить выполнение твоих просьб. Но ведь я должен понимать, по какой именно причине ты просишь.

— Так нужно Пророкам, — ответил Бен, прекрасно осознавая, что такой аргумент Дукат не воспримет, и тот, действительно, покачал головой. Хотя улыбаться не перестал.

— Тогда отложи это на пару дней.

— Что я могу попросить взамен? — с интересом уточнил Дукат. — Даже не знаю. У меня так много вариантов. Например… Поцелуй? О, мне кажется, я ужасно продешевлю, если попрошу только это.

— Ференги бы с тобой согласились, — парировал Бен. Он подавил желание отступить назад и скрестил руки на груди.

— Но ведь мы не будем запрашивать у них консультацию, так что это не имеет значения, — подхватил Дукат, его глаза радостно сверкнули, как будто Бен сказал ему что-то очень приятное. — Итак, я не стану немедленно отводить станцию от червоточины, Бенджамин, если ты согласишься на мое условие. Все в твоих руках.

Злиться нельзя. Нельзя. Бен судорожно выдохнул. По спине прокатилась дрожь, во рту пересохло. Очень, очень сильно захотелось сказать «да».

— Ты же понимаешь, Дукат, чего будет стоить мое согласие? — ровным голосом спросил он. — Ты ведь хотел бы, чтобы я сам согласился. Не под давлением обстоятельств. Не из-за шантажа. Ты понимаешь, что я сделаю это без всякого желания?

Дукат осторожно раздвинул губы в улыбке, придвинулся еще ближе, едва не касаясь Бена.

— Учитывая обстоятельства, я готов и на это, — выдохнул он. — Ну, Бенджамин? Ты согласен? Или нет?

Желание ударило в голову не хуже дозы спиртного. О, нет. Все так хорошо начиналось сегодня, получалось держать себя в руках… Бен постарался сосредоточиться на сердцебиении. Если ответить «да», можно выиграть время. Главное, не терять самообладания. Это всего лишь поцелуй. Ерунда. Вопрос только в отношении к этому. Нужно успокоиться. И немедленно.

— Я жду, — напомнил Дукат.

Бен пожал плечами, постаравшись сделать это с максимальным равнодушием.

— Хорошо. Как хочешь. Я согласен.

Дукат тут же обнял его за талию и притянул к себе. Крепко прижал. Горячая волна плеснула в лицо, Бен зажмурился. Теперь Дукат, конечно же, поймет, что все попытки изобразить безразличие — совершенная фикция.

— Знаешь, Бенджамин, ведь это наш первый поцелуй, — пробормотал тот. — Именно наш с тобой, без всяких попыток приукрасить действительность. И мне приятно понимать, что ты тоже хочешь меня, хоть и пытаешься отрицать. Скрывать свои желания…

Он так никогда не заткнется, если его не заткнуть. Бен молча притянул его к себе за шею и поцеловал. Пол ушел из-под ног, голова закружилась противным пьяным хороводом. Дукат ответил на поцелуй, не пытаясь перехватить инициативу — просто поддавался, запрокинув голову назад, и это почему-то заводило еще сильнее. А ведь должно быть отвратительно. Мерзко. Нет, нужно немедленно это прекратить… Бен выдохнул и отстранился, тряхнул головой.

Дукат, не открывая глаз, мечтательно улыбнулся.

— Мне очень понравилась твоя отзывчивость, Бенджамин, — сказал он наконец. — Я не стану просить о большем, всему свое время.

Бен вытер рот и отошел от Дуката подальше. Станция снова вздрогнула, уже слабее, и Бен пригляделся к показателям мониторов. Легкое колебание энергетического поля — как затухание заряженной частицы, Тамил была права.

Но Пророки все равно не раскрывали карт. Темнили и уворачивались.

— Кстати, на станцию прибыла баджорская делегация, — сообщил Дукат. — Они очень хотят получить эту табличку обратно, жалуются на наводнения и прочие бедствия… я ответил, что ты работаешь над ней, и что они должны верить Эмиссару. Каи Винн это так разозлило, видел бы ты ее лицо в тот момент, Бенджамин…

— И я все равно не могу понять, что скрывает таблица, — медленно проговорил Бен. — Что говорила каи Винн?

— Что это баджорская реликвия, которую украли коллаборационисты и раскольники, конечно, — с готовностью и нескрываемой насмешкой ответил Дукат. Бен оглянулся: Дукат смотрел в тот самый угол, где никого, разумеется, не было, потом дернулся и с усилием повернул голову к Бену. — Чтобы отдать кардассианской марионетке.

Он опять перестал принимать лекарства. Интересно, кого он там видит? Вейюна? Киру? Или… Дамара? Хорошо бы последнего. Так было бы справедливо.

Бен сдержал мстительную улыбку.

— И что я должен немедленно отобрать у тебя артефакт, вернуть ей, иначе нам перестанут поставлять свежие продукты. Видишь, на какие жертвы я иду ради тебя? Терплю назойливых баджорцев, которые угрожают…

Гнев вырвался наружу. Полыхнул, как взрыв, хлестнув Бена ударной волной.

— Тогда отдай им ее! — выкрикнул он, пытаясь перебороть удушающую силу похоти. Недавний поцелуй показался отличным поводом продолжить… нет! Бен схватил таблицу и сдернул ее с постамента. — Отдай! Это их реликвия. Как бы я ни хотел с ней работать, но они правы. Они имеют все основания требовать ее назад.

Он подошел к Дукату — заметно удивленному.

— Что мне нравится в тебе, Бенджамин, так это твоя непредсказуемость. Ты уникален. Никогда нельзя быть уверенным в том, что ты скажешь… — начал тот.

Бен оскалился и швырнул таблицу в него. Дукат отпрыгнул назад, увернулся, камень ударился об пол и рассыпался на груду обломков.

О, нет. Бен посмотрел на свои руки. Зачем он это сделал? Зачем?

— Теперь, думаю, вопрос можно считать закрытым, — сказал Дукат и вдруг со свистом втянул в себя воздух.

Над обломками собрались легкие, едва заметные облачка — синее и красное, — и, извиваясь, потянулись к потолку. Бен проводил их взглядом, потом повернулся к Дукату. Тот завороженно смотрел в точку, где облака прошли сквозь полимер.

— Я хотел бы спросить у тебя, Бенджамин, — осторожно проговорил Дукат, — не видел ли ты такие… цветные энергетические следы, которые поднялись из остатков таблицы?

Бен наклонился над обломками, подобрал один. Обычный камень, песчаник. Никаких странных ощущений, никаких разрядов.

— Да, видел, — ответил он.

— Значит, мне не показалось, — обрадовался Дукат.

— Понятия не имею, что это, — медленно ответил Бен, разглядывая обломок, — но попроси своего офицера по науке проверить энергетические сигнатуры в этой каюте. Боюсь, мониторы вряд ли смогли что-то записать.

Дукат снова подошел почти вплотную, и Бен недовольно покосился на него.

— Это как-то связано с Пророками, я полагаю? — спросил Дукат, осторожно вынул из пальцев Бена камень и взвесил на ладони. — Ты так в них уверен… они действительно показывают тебе правду? Дают информацию, которой никто пока не располагает?

— Письмена на таблице сообщали, что баджорцы будут терпеть страдания, и вот здесь каи Винн, которая жалуется тебе на наводнения, — ответил Бен. — Допустим, это совпадение. Но я видел своими глазами то, что показали мне Пророки о тебе, о твоем решении — тучу саранчи, которая вылетит с той стороны червоточины, пронесется над Баджором и улетит в сторону Кардассии.

Дукат вдруг оскалился и швырнул обломок в угол. Камень с грохотом врезался в стену, рассыпался в пыль. Бен вздрогнул. На серой панели осталось желтоватое пятно.

— А здесь? — спросил Дукат и повернулся к нему — растрепанный, страшный, не похожий на себя, вернее, похожий, но… в то время, когда они оставались вдвоем на планете. Бен набрал в грудь воздуха, пытаясь сохранить самообладание. — Здесь, в этой каюте, ты видишь кого-нибудь, кроме меня?

— Нет, Дукат, — мягко ответил Бен. — Не вижу.

Тот понуро посмотрел вниз, покачал головой.

— Жаль. Я надеялся, ты меня успокоишь.

— Почему ты перестал принимать лекарства? — спросил Бен так же мягко и успокоительно. — Они ведь помогали.

Дукат улыбнулся, оскалив зубы.

— О, мой милый Бенджамин, ты такой заботливый. В том и дело, что я их принимаю.

Его браслет пискнул. Дукат поднес запястье к губам.

— Сейчас. Ждите. — Он подошел к дверям, остановился и внимательно посмотрел на Бена. — Мне пора. Дела! Очень много дел. Да, кстати, о делах, Бенджамин. Ты будешь нужен завтра на одном официальном мероприятии, как Эмиссар и как представитель Федерации. Надеюсь, ты почтишь нас своим присутствием.

Сердце глухо стукнуло о грудину, качнулось и провалилось в живот. Бен не стал спрашивать, что это за мероприятие. Он и так догадался.

— Я… не хотел бы, — сказал он. Сердце продолжало неприятно подрагивать, и в ответ на это голова снова закружилась.

Дукат раздвинул губы в улыбке.

— Боюсь, Бенджамин, это не обсуждается.

Он вышел. Когда дверь закрылась, Бен обхватил голову руками, отошел к кровати и сел. Это не было похоже на возбуждение от чипа. Это… это казалось чем-то другим. Просто боль. Отчаяние. Бессилие. Невозможность ни на что повлиять. На фоне слабого, едва заметного сексуального желания. Сейчас оно только вызывало раздражение.

Бен включил клингонские оперы. Они слишком, до обидного хорошо подходили к ситуации. Может, получится отвлечься? Злоключения леди Лукары, страдающей в темнице, должны были хотя бы немного тронуть его, но только раздражали недостоверностью. В попытке встряхнуться Бен поднял громкость на максимум, но легче не стало. Правда, когда он выключил плеер, тишина принесла совсем небольшое, но утешение.

Вскоре появился Кежал с ужином. Еще два часа, подумал по инерции Бен, и Дамар принесет лекарство.

Потом вспомнил, что никто ему ничего не принесет.

Когда Бен швырнул в стену тарелкой — туда, где оставался след от камня, — Кежал удивился, но убирать осколки не стал. Просто вышел, забрав поднос.

Бен прикрыл руками голову и сжался в комок.


	18. Chapter 18

Он всегда думал, что кардассианцы устраивают из казней целые представления, но все оказалось совсем по-другому. Когда Кежал в сопровождении двух охранников привел Бена в посадочный холл верхнего пилона, там стоял стол в форме незамкнутого прямоугольника, как на заседании какого-нибудь совета — или на традиционной свадьбе.

Впрочем, последнее слишком маловероятно, мрачно подумал Бен. Ни угощений, ни напитков, ни жениха с невестой. А было бы забавно, наверное.

Кежал подвел его к одному из мест в «президиуме», отодвинул высокое кресло. Охранники встали где-то за спиной. Бен уселся. Место дядюшки жениха. И то хорошо. Хуже было бы оказаться в роли кого-нибудь из молодых…

Господи, да о чем он только думает? Бен потер лоб рукой. Пальцы дрожали. Он пока справлялся с влиянием чипа, стараясь не раздражаться, но отчаяние все сильнее захлестывало его. И даже попытки найти во всем этом что-то смешное казались абсолютно бессмысленными.

В самом шлюзе, сразу за открытым люком, Бен заметил высокий металлический цилиндр. Возле него вертелись инженеры, что-то проверяли, крепили какие-то приборы.

Мало-помалу пустых мест становилось все меньше. Судя по всему, здесь собирался только высший офицерский состав, остальные, скорее всего, смотрели трансляцию с Променада. Те кардассианцы, которые уже сидели за столом, беззастенчиво косились на Бена. Форма звездного флота, которую принес ему сегодня Кежал — вычищенная, кое-как починенная, — ярким пятном выделялась на угрюмо-сером кардассианском фоне. Именно это странным образом придавало Бену сил, хотя комм-бейджа очень не хватало.

Теперь уже пустовало только председательское место. В затылке неприятно закололо. Бен повернул голову: на другом краю «президиума» Крин и Тамил, как по команде, синхронно отвернулись от него, заговорили друг с дружкой. Знать бы, о чем именно. Знать бы, что планирует сделать Крин. Знает ли Тамил… вряд ли. На последней, видимо, ради официального повода, была надета военная форма.

Потом все вдруг поднялись — все, кроме Бена, — и охранник дернул его за плечо, заставляя встать.

В холл неторопливым, размеренным шагом вошел Дукат. Парадная форма. Полоса со знаками отличия на броне сияла серебром. Бен внимательно вгляделся ему в лицо. Кажется, все нормально. Никаких признаков безумия. Странной улыбки. Блеска в глазах. Сбивчивого шага. Дукат казался совершенно адекватным — в своей обычной манере, конечно.

Он встретил взгляд Бена и широко улыбнулся. Потом сделал знак охраннику.

— Пересадите капитана Сиско ближе ко мне.

Одному из офицеров пришлось передвинуться, Бена снова подтолкнули и подвели прямо к центру «президиума», к месту рядом с Дукатом.

Черт, теперь он как подружка невесты. Если не сама невеста. О, нет.

Дукат опустился в кресло. Остальные кардассианцы тоже сели, по рядам пронесся гомон. Тамил, которая находилась теперь гораздо ближе, окинула Бена быстрым взглядом и снова отвернулась.

— Рад тебя видеть, Бенджамин, — прошептал Дукат, наклонившись к нему. — Я и забыл, как хорошо смотрится на тебе эта форма.

Бен крепко сжал губы и хотел уже ответить что-нибудь неприятное, но Дукат отвернулся, поднял руку и громко сказал:

— Приведите осужденного.

Дверь тут же открылась. В проеме появился Дамар, в форме, но без брони, со скованными руками. Его вели охранники. Толкнули на середину холла. Подавив постыдное, недостойное желание опустить глаза, Бен внимательно посмотрел на Дамара. Кажется, его не пытали, даже не били. Хоть так. Он выглядел усталым, но не сломленным. Не раненым. Заметив Бена, Дамар улыбнулся, едва заметно дернув губами.

Кардассианцы одновременно застучали кулаками по столу, выбивая барабанную дробь.

Кежал протянул Дукату падд. Грохот немедленно стих.

— Согласно решению экстренного судебного заседания, протокол номер триста восемьдесят восемь дефис девяносто пять дефис два, звездная дата пятьдесят один четыреста пятьдесят три точка шесть, — будничным голосом прочитал Дукат, — подсудимый Корат Дамар был признан виновным в государственной измене, осужден за предательство и пособничество во время войны представителю вражеского лагеря — капитану Звездного флота Бенджамину Лафайету Сиско.

Бен ощутил на себе взгляды буквально кожей. Он вздернул подбородок и посмотрел на кардассианцев с вызовом, но Дукат продолжил читать, и от него отвлеклись.

— И приговорен к смертной казни через неконтролируемый смертельный полет с постоянным ускорением. Как командующий Терок Нор приказываю привести приговор в исполнение.

Дукат приложил к падду палец и передал офицеру, сидящему по другую руку от него — видимо, новому начальнику службы безопасности. Кардассианцы снова заколотили по столу, затопали ногами.

— Знаешь ли, Бенджамин, я безмерно рад, что это закончится, — сказал Дукат негромко, обращаясь к Бену. — Мне хватит и одного Дамара, который всюду ходит за мной и разглядывает…

Бен чувствовал, как труднее и труднее становится дышать. Это просто какой-то абсурд. Нелепица. Обыденный тон Дуката. Равнодушие тех, кто служил с Дамаром, ценил его и уважал, даже обвинял Бена в его гибели. Спокойствие самого Дамара — офицер безопасности подошел к его охранникам и отдал приказ, те проверили наручники и толкнули его к цилиндру. Инженеры отошли в сторону с тем же отвратительно будничным видом.

Как же Бен ненавидел их всех сейчас! Даже Дамара — за то, что тот безропотно принимал все, что с ним происходило. Грохот продолжался, отдаваясь болью в висках, нарастающей злостью, с которой Бен уже не был в силах бороться, и отвратительным, хотя и привычным теперь возбуждением. Пересиливая желание схватить Дуката в охапку и поцеловать — о, он хорошо целуется, Бен уже точно это знал, — он вскочил на ноги и закричал:

— Остановитесь!

Грохот стал громче. Кардассианцы обернулись к Бену, не прекращая стучать.

— Вы совершаете ошибку! И вы обязаны это понимать! — срывая голос, заорал Бен.

Но тут Дукат поднял руку, и повисла тишина.

— Давайте дадим капитану Сиско возможность высказаться, — сказал он с мягкой и удивительно жестокой усмешкой. — Регламент это не нарушит, ведь так, Бенджамин, ты уложишься в десять минут? А для нас с вами его речь, скорее всего, окажется познавательной и очень поучительной — в определенном смысле. Продолжай, Бенджамин, мы тебя слушаем.

Кто-то засмеялся и тут же осекся под взглядом Дуката.

Бен кашлянул, обвел холл взглядом. Серые, насмешливые, презрительные, сердитые и равнодушные лица.

— Каждый, кто когда-либо был вынужден принимать сложные решения, рано или поздно оказывался перед чертой, — сказал Бен спокойным голосом, хотя это спокойствие давалось очень дорогой ценой. Член оттопыривал брюки, и хорошо, что стол достаточно высокий — этого было просто не видно. Но говорить стоило хотя бы ради того, чтобы удержаться на грани. И чтобы они — они, кардассианцы, — его услышали. — Эту черту мало кто замечает. Но стоит ее переступить — и назад пути не будет. Он окажется закрыт навсегда. И эта… эта казнь — та самая черта. Вы можете переступить ее не глядя — да вы готовы сделать это, даже не задумавшись! — но я хотел бы, чтобы вы задумались.

Он перевел дыхание, посмотрел на Дамара. Тот глубоко вздохнул и закатил глаза.

— Дамар… Гал Дамар помог мне не ради желания предать Кардассию, а чтобы спасти ее. Потому что у нас общий враг. Доминион…

После этих слов офицеры загрохотали и затопали, заглушая Бена, и Дукат снова поднял руку, призывая к порядку.

— Доминион — наш общий враг! — повысил голос Бен. — Вы думаете, что заключили с ними взаимовыгодную сделку, так? Но у них уже есть рабы, друзья им не нужны, а союзники годятся только ради того, чтобы их использовать! Да, вы и сами хотели использовать соглашение в своих интересах — так? Но какую выгоду Кардассия получила от этого союза? Вы заперты в системе, пока Клингонская империя рвет ваш флот на части, а основные силы Доминиона воюют с Землей — с Террой, — бросив вас на произвол судьбы! Потому что червоточина заперта, никаких подкреплений оттуда не будет, и Доминион, взвесив все «за» и «против», оставил вас за бортом, отвлекать клингонов! Где ваши победы? Где захваченные территории? Вы даже Баджор не можете вернуть, потому что Доминион заключил с ними пакт о ненападении, и вынуждены смириться с этим!

Бен зажмурился. О, должно быть, каи Винн тоже смотрит сейчас эту трансляцию, многие смотрят, и кто после этих слов будет считать Эмиссара преданным Баджору? А, плевать!

— Единственное, в чем гал Дамар оказался виноват — в том, что он тоже понял, что Доминион только вредит Кардассии! И решил действовать, возможно, поспешно, возможно, зря. Возможно, он должен был выбрать для этой цели другого союзника, не меня. Но в таком случае он не должен стоять там в одиночку. Потому что я виноват не меньше, — сказал Бен. Сердце дрожало в животе, голова кружилась все сильнее. В паху болезненно пульсировало и тянуло. — Потому что именно я…

Кардассианцы загудели, забормотали, и Бен затаил дыхание, уловив в этом гуле отзвуки одобрения. Согласия. Дукат недовольно обернулся к нему.

— Заткнись, Сиско! Просто заткнись! — неожиданно выкрикнул Дамар. Бен, удивившись, замолчал. Дамар покачал головой и вдруг улыбнулся — веселой, искренней улыбкой. — Не надо портить такой важный момент в моей жизни. Вряд ли выпадет возможность повторить.

Охранник ощутимо пихнул Бена в спину, дернул за плечо. Пришлось сесть.

— Прекрасная речь, — сказал, наклонившись к нему, Дукат, — но избыточная, Бенджамин. Вас не обучают риторике в Академии Звездного флота? Хотя про Баджор мне понравилось. Великолепный аргумент. Жаль, баджорцы вряд ли смогут оценить его столь же высоко.

Охранники затолкали Дамара, хоть он и не сопротивлялся, в цилиндр, прикрепили наручники к скобе над его головой и отошли в сторону. Инженеры шагнули вперед, захлопнули высокую, с небольшим иллюминатором дверцу и начали ее заваривать.

Бен сжал кулаки, до боли, до онемения. Чудовищная, жестокая смерть. Почему-то он был уверен, что кардассианцы просто расстреливают своих преступников. Но нет, Дукат откопал какой-то архаичный способ, традиционный — на кораблях, наверное, — и решил воспользоваться им. Воздуха в цилиндре хватит минут на пятнадцать, но холод убьет Дамара раньше, чем закончится кислород или уровень углекислого газа достигнет критической отметки. Нет, все зависит от теплопроводности стенок цилиндра. Если тот из дюраниума… О, боже. Зачем он это сейчас рассчитывает?

Лицо Дамара за стеклом казалось безмятежно спокойным. Проклятые кардассианцы. Они не верят в судьбу, но верят в последствия своих поступков и смиряются с тем, что одно следует за другим. Не пытаются изменить, исправить… Какая… какая чудовищная тупость. Бессмыслица.

Не в силах больше сдерживаться, Бен прикусил нижнюю губу и схватил Дуката за запястье. Стиснул, чтобы стало больно. Потому что физика — неумолимая штука. Больно будет ему самому, но больно будет и Дукату.

Краем взгляда он заметил, что доктор Крин куда-то ушла. Ее место у самого края стола теперь пустовало.

Дукат доброжелательно улыбнулся и положил свободную руку поверх пальцев Бена — до отвращения покровительственный и до безумия приятный жест. Бен со свистом втянул в себя воздух. Член уже совершенно очевидно оттопыривал брюки, болезненно упираясь в ткань. Хотелось поправить его. Раздеться. Коснуться… нет, чтобы коснулись. Можно прямо здесь, на этом самом столе…

— Смотри, Бенджамин, — ласково произнес Дукат, поглаживая его по руке. — Сейчас начнется самое интересное.

Кардассианцы начали мерно стучать по столу — медленнее и ритмичнее, чем раньше, и люк шлюза покатился, закрываясь. Цилиндр почти скрылся за ним: в смотровом окне виднелась только верхняя часть, без иллюминатора, без лица Дамара. Бен облегченно выдохнул, и в этот момент открылся наружный люк.

Цилиндр как будто сдуло ветром. Он вылетел из шлюза и, вращаясь, поплыл куда-то в сторону.

Бен вцепился в запястье ногтями, Дукат вздрогнул, но не подал виду. Он поднял свободную руку и сказал в немедленно наступившей тишине:

— Оптимальная траектория?

— Определена и установлена, — ответил инженер.

Дукат улыбнулся. В его глазах снова зажегся пугающий огонек.

— Запуск, — произнес он.

Инженер нажал на экран падда. Цилиндр, болтавшийся перед шлюзом, рванулся, превратился в яркую черту и исчез.

Бен прижал ладонь ко рту, сдерживая тошноту. Холл закружился перед глазами и сдвинулся куда-то вбок. Кто-то из охранников, а может, Кежал, попытался поднять его на ноги — без особого успеха.

Потом перед глазами замаячило лицо Дуката. Он обеспокоенно посмотрел на Бена, поднес браслет к губам.

— Транспортировать двоих в мою каюту. Пост охраны удвоить.

Бен открыл глаза, и злость с новой силой ударила в голову. Если бы Дукат не подхватил его за талию, он бы упал, потому что ноги не держали. Маски йоруба осуждающе смотрели со стен.

— Это… это моя каюта, — выдохнул он сквозь зубы. — Ты и ее отобрал?

— Это наша каюта, — ласково отозвался Дукат. — Я оставил здесь все, как было. Твоя жаровня, кухонные принадлежности… жаль, ты вряд ли согласишься что-нибудь приготовить мне. Твои рабочие файлы. Твой упорядоченный хаос… о, мне пришлось поразмыслить, пока я понял, по какому принципу ты складываешь вещи.

Нельзя, нельзя позволять ему видеть свою слабость. Нельзя давать понять, что он победил. Бен собрался с силами, оттолкнул Дуката и сумел устоять на ногах. Глубоко вздохнул и выдохнул, пытаясь… не успокоиться, но хотя бы взять себя под какой-то контроль. Иначе достаточно Дукату хотя бы один раз прикоснуться к нему… не просто так, и он сдастся. Сломается.

Самое страшное, что сейчас это Бена даже не пугало. Казалось обычным. С этим можно будет жить дальше.

Он как будто оступился на бесконечно длинной лестнице и катился теперь по наклонной, все слабее ощущая боль от ударов. Все ниже и ниже, в самую черную бездну.

— Ты так близко к сердцу принял смерть Дамара, Бенджамин, — сказал Дукат негромко, заглядывая ему в лицо. — Почему? Нет, не пытайся снова соврать, что между вами что-то было. Я слишком хорошо его знаю… знал, чтобы поверить в это. Дамар чересчур ответственно относился ко всему, что делал, так что вряд ли отвлекся бы на удовольствия во время побега. Если бы я знал, что тебя это так сильно расстроит, то не стал бы приглашать на церемонию.

Это была настолько откровенная ложь и настолько невыносимая мерзость, что Бен успел схватить Дуката за воротник брони и тряхнуть, прежде чем понял, что делает. И что будет делать дальше… Нет!

Следующим движением он притянул Дуката к себе и поцеловал. В голове словно взорвалась фотонная торпеда, засыпав глаза искрами. На этот раз Дукат не стал пассивно поддаваться, он обхватил ладонями затылок Бена и прижал к себе, жадно ответил, засунул язык в рот глубоко, почти до горла.

Все ниже, и ниже, и ниже. Бену хотелось бы думать, что он действует сейчас как безвольная кукла, марионетка, но нет, он делал все сам, с удовольствием, с готовностью. Руки нырнули под парадную броню и нащупали застежки, Дукат, не прерывая поцелуй, одобрительно хмыкнул ему в рот, прикусил кончик языка.

Броня полетела на пол. Бен торопливо стащил китель, стянул через голову форменную водолазку, царапнув по лицу капитанскими нашивками. Разулся. Дукат окинул его внимательным, алчным взглядом, провел кончиками пальцев по плечам, груди, обвел соски, и это было так приятно, что Бен застонал и зажмурился.

— Мне так нравится твоя отзывчивость, Бенджамин, — выдохнул Дукат ему на ухо и прикусил мочку. — Мне нравится твоя манера заниматься любовью. В ней так много искреннего нетерпения, неприкрытого желания. Ей совершенно невозможно противиться, но, уверен, у меня еще будет возможность показать тебе и другие варианты. Тебе обязательно понравится…

Бен нашел потайную застежку на его кителе и дернул вниз. Провел ладонью по шершавым чешуйкам гребня, ущипнул — не так крепко, как хотел бы, и не так слабо, как пытался. Дукат зашипел и укусил его за шею.

Китель тоже очутился на полу. Бен нырнул рукой за пояс брюк Дуката, опустил ниже, отодвинул резинку трусов. Нырнул пальцами в скользкую щель, коснулся торчавшей из нее головки. Дукат ахнул и запрокинул голову. Такая мягкая кожа прямо под горлом… Бен прижался к ней губами.

Дукат наощупь стащил с него брюки. Бен помог ему, сбросил их, тряхнув ногой, снял с себя трусы. Сжал член в свободной руке, но Дукат осторожно отодвинул ее.

— Можно мне? — спросил он.

Нет.

— Да, — прошептал Бен.

Дукат торопливо разделся. Он уже не сдерживался, и его член полностью высунулся из лобковой сумки. Влажно блестел в свете ламп.

«Господи, Бен, что же ты делаешь. Нужно прекратить. Нужно сохранить хоть каплю достоинства и попытаться сопротивляться».

Дукат обвел свой член кончиками пальцев, сунул их внутрь, в щель, хрипло выдохнул. Бен задохнулся от возбуждения, и тогда Дукат скользкой от смазки рукой обхватил уже его головку, отодвинул крайнюю плоть, провел по стволу вниз и вверх.

Как ожог. Как удар мокрым полотенцем по лицу. Бен ахнул и стиснул зубы, пульс застучал в ушах.

— Я проверял, когда был в человеческом теле, — прошептал Дукат, продолжая медленно, до изнурения неторопливо дрочить ему. — Это очень приятно. Восхитительно. Я знаю, как это нужно делать, чтобы…

— З… замолчи наконец, ты, — выдохнул Бен.

Дукат тихо рассмеялся, усилил хватку, но темп ускорять не стал.

— Скажешь, когда захочешь большего, Бенджамин, — прошептал он. — Когда захочешь, чтобы я овладел тобой на этой самой кровати. На твоей кровати.

Он выпустил член и сжал в ладони яйца, перекатил в пальцах и осторожно потянул. Сознание отключилось, потом заторможенно, как сбоящий компьютер, включилось снова. Черная пелена повисла перед глазами. В паху пульсировала слабая, отвратительно приятная боль. Нужно хоть как-то показать…

— Да, да, я хочу тебя, очень, безумно хочу тебя, — сказал Бен внятно и медленно. — Но только потому, что ненавижу. Ненавижу.

Дукат рассмеялся снова, толкнул его к постели. Станция вздрогнула, стены глухо загудели.

— Даже в терранской культуре любовь и ненависть ходят рука об руку, Бенджамин, — сказал он. — Ты и без меня это прекрасно знаешь.

Подчиняясь его движениям, Бен лег на кровать. По коже волнами пробегала дрожь. Возбуждение достигло какого-то нового уровня — от него становилось даже не неприятно, а попросту мучительно. Хотелось закончить с этим поскорее. Дукат дернул его за ногу, и Бен послушно подтянул колено вверх. Это просто надо пережить. Это будет приятно. Это принесет облегчение. Радость. Свободу… в каком-то смысле.

Пальцы Дуката мазнули между ягодиц, коснулись ануса. Скользнули внутрь. Бен вздрогнул, судорожно задержав дыхание.

— Естественная смазка, очень удобно, — прошептал Дукат. Он улегся рядом. Приятно горячая кожа. Близость. Скорее бы. — Терранцам в этом случае приходится пользоваться лубрикантами, верно? У тебя был похожий опыт?

— Нет, — выдохнул Бен.

— Тогда расслабься. Я бы не хотел причинять тебе неудобства, Бенджамин. Хотел бы сделать… приятное.

Он толкнулся внутрь. Бен закусил губу. Больно. Не слишком. Но нужно… успокоиться. Чтобы довести это до конца. Он сжал член в кулаке, но удовольствие, которое только что так дразнило его, как будто спряталось за угол и не хотело возвращаться. Ощущалось как сквозь подушку.

Дукат двинулся глубже, прижался, прикусил губами кожу на плече. Горячо выдохнул. Выскользнул. Снова вошел. Медленно. Неторопливо. Дразняще. Слишком… объемно. Интимно. Очень, очень приятно. Отвратительно. Хотелось еще, и еще, и еще, полностью отдаться ему. Но не получалось. Мошонку сводило. Если сосредоточиться, можно все-таки… Бен зажмурился. Можно попытаться представить… но что? Что сейчас представлять? Он начал дрочить себе быстрее, до боли, но ничего не помогало.

Дукат ускорил движения. Вошел ощутимым толчком, замер, тяжело дыша. Кардассианцы делают это иначе, подумал вдруг Бен, ему пришлось переучиваться, наверное, ради такого случая.

— Знаешь, Бенджамин, — прошептал Дукат, снова ускоряясь, и от его толчков по телу начали прокатываться болезненно приятные волны. Бен не сумел удержаться и подался ему навстречу. — С тобой я совсем не в силах… растягивать удовольствие. Как мальчишка. Это… так странно… А-а-а!

Он замер, крепко прижимаясь к Бену, болезненно прикусил плечо. Боль тоже ощущалась как через ткань. О, нет. Так и не получилось. Ничего не получилось. Бен со стоном выдохнул, сжимая головку в кулаке. Бесполезно. Член болезненно дергало, даже саднило. Хотелось зарыться лицом в подушку, выгнать Дуката и просто побыть одному, но вряд ли получится.

— Что с тобой, Бенджамин? — спросил Дукат. Он приподнялся на локте и попытался перевернуть Бена на спину, но тот отмахнулся и сжался в комок. — Что-то не так? Я старался быть…

— Это все твой проклятый чип, — пробормотал Бен, крепко сжав зубы. — Слишком сильно завелся… Не выйдет ничего сейчас. Не получится.

— Что я могу сделать? О, Бенджамин, — выдохнул Дукат. Он снова лег рядом и начал гладить Бена по спине. Это только раздражало. Бен встряхнулся.

— Не надо… нет. Не трогай меня.

— Тебе нужно расслабиться. Вот так. — Дукат сжал его плечи, начал осторожно разминать, и это было бы даже приятно, если бы не отвратительная, давящая боль в паху. — Дыши. О, я бы так хотел доставить тебе удовольствие, Бенджамин, я готов сделать что угодно, и мне так жаль, что…

Дукат дернулся, судорожно стиснув пальцы. Наверное, вертит сейчас головой, пытаясь справиться со своими призраками. Пытаясь убедить себя, что их не существует. А те наверняка смеются над ним.

Идея немедленно сверкнула в голове. Злобная, неприятная радость заставила боль отступить. Ему давно этого хотелось, но никогда не хватало храбрости признаться даже самому себе.

— Хотел бы, да? — воскликнул Бен. — Готов на что угодно?

Самое время попросить Дуката уйти, отозвался слабый голос здравого смысла где-то внутри, но Бен от него отмахнулся. Сел, выпрямившись. Дукат встретил его взгляд. В его глазах плескалось что-то непонятное и непривычное. Вроде отчаяния.

— Почти на что угодно, Бенджамин, — поправил он осторожно.

— Встань на колени, — резко произнес Бен. — Вон там, возле кровати.

Дукат мгновенно просиял. Он медленно, не отводя от Бена взгляда, слез с кровати и послушно опустился на колени. Бен встал и подошел к нему вплотную. Дукат поднял голову. О, он действительно готов на все. Где-то в глубине сознания билась мысль о том, что это подстроено, что Дукат манипулирует им, пытается поймать на самые темные желания, вытянуть их наружу, а потом заставить следовать им и пожалеть о сделанном, но Бену было плевать.

— Открой рот, — приказал он.

— О, Бенджамин, — выдохнул Дукат. — Тебе совершенно невозможно противиться. Твоя харизма… ты прекрасный руководитель, ты умеешь найти мотивацию…

— Заткнись, иначе я сам тебя заткну, — отрезал Бен.

Дукат разомкнул губы, и Бен сунул член ему в рот.

— Зубы, — сказал он.

Дукат открыл рот немного шире, и Бен, толкнувшись, вошел на всю длину. Сжал пальцами затылок, прижал к себе крепче, потом почти полностью выскользнул наружу.

О да, так гораздо лучше. Голова снова закружилась. Бен всмотрелся в лицо Дуката. Спокойное, но веки предательски подрагивали. Ага. Он снова вошел, поглубже, прямо в горло, и еще, и еще, дергая за волосы, ускоряясь, вколачиваясь изо всех сил. Дукат болезненно жмурился при каждом толчке. О, да. Это как будто… как будто попасть катером в узкую брешь в силовом поле. Поймать ощущение и не упустить… а…

Удовольствие пронзило его от макушки до самых пальцев ног. Бен закричал, прижимая голову Дуката к себе, не отпуская, не давая вздохнуть. Чернота, липкая, горячая, ошеломительно приятная, затопила рот, нос, глаза, захлестнула полностью.

— А потом, — не задумываясь, пробормотал Бен и разжал хватку: Дукат отстранился, кашлянул и схватился за шею, — потом я трахну тебя прямо в твою лобковую сумку, так, как мне захочется самому, и тебе будет больно, но ты потерпишь, я уверен.

Вот оно, подножье лестницы. Ниже просто некуда. Бен оттолкнул Дуката, шагнул назад и сел на кровать. Облегчение так и не наступило. Просто разрядка. Сильная. Яркая. Но лучше все равно не стало. Наоборот. В кого он превратился? Откуда эти желания? Зачем?

Какие мерзости Дукат вытащит из него потом, если они продолжат? Как можно будет уважать себя после этого? Смириться с тем, что это — тоже ты сам?

Дукат снова прокашлялся, мотнул головой. Потом, не вставая, подобрался ближе и оперся локтями о колени Бена. Заглянул в лицо — снизу вверх. Глаза мягко, влажно и фальшиво блестели.

— Если тебе хочется именно так, — сказал он, — я согласен и на это.

Бен оттолкнул его. Забрался на постель. Ноги и руки еле шевелились: побочный эффект после чипа, откат, эмоциональная и физическая опустошенность. Отличное средство от депрессии, лучше просто некуда. Бен перевернулся на бок. Дрожь прокатывалась по коже, хотя в каюте было очень жарко.

— Хотел бы я, — медленно сказал Дукат, — чтобы ты относился ко мне так же, как к своим Пророкам. Но, боюсь, этого никогда не случится.

Бен фыркнул, не оборачиваясь. Много он понимает в Пророках.

Скрипнула кровать. Дукат улегся рядом и обнял его, и даже в его дыхании Бен ощущал улыбку — торжествующую, довольную и счастливую.

— Отодвинься, — сказал Бен. — Ничего не изменилось. Я все равно ненавижу тебя.

Дукат хмыкнул и подтянул одеяло, укрывая их обоих. Отодвигаться, конечно, не стал. Наоборот, прижался теснее. Бен крепко зажмурился.

Как же? Как теперь быть?

Терпеть, произнес в голове голос доктора Крин. А что еще остается.

— Но себя я сейчас ненавижу не меньше, — проговорил Бен.

Дукат коротко рассмеялся на выдохе и погладил его по плечу.


	19. Chapter 19

— Капитан Сиско! Проснитесь, капитан!

Окрик выдернул Бена из сна. Он рывком сел на кровати, захлопал глазами, пытаясь прийти в себя. Комнату — такую знакомую — заливало тревожно-тусклым, мигающим светом, вдалеке выла сирена.

Над ним склонилась Тамил. Рядом с ней мялся Кежал, и его лицо… Бен отбросил одеяло и сел. Обычно Кежал выглядел максимально безразличным и отстраненным, но сейчас он выглядел попросту перепуганным.

— Оденьтесь, — брезгливо заметила Тамил и отвернулась.

— Что случилось? Почему красная тревога? — спросил Бен. Он подобрал форму и начал одеваться, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Те разбегались кто куда, как оброненные фишки для какой-то сложной игры.

Дуката в комнате не было. Странно.

— Сейчас увидите, — сказала Тамил. — Да быстрее же!

Бен торопливо обулся и натянул китель. Кежал дернул его за локоть, потянул за собой, и они втроем выбежали из каюты. Турболифты не работали из-за тревоги. Навстречу по коридору мчались кардассианцы с дисрапторами наперевес, Тамил дернула Бена в сторону.

Станция в очередной раз затряслась, с глухим стоном зашевелила переборками.

— Куда мы бежим? — спросил Бен.

— На Променад, — бросила Тамил. — Не надо разговаривать! Все поймете на месте.

Коридор за коридором, перемычка — здесь было еще больше народу, и все они торопились в ту же сторону. Тамил растолкала младших офицеров, рявкнула на кого-то, Кежал пропихнул Бена сквозь толпу, и они выбежали на Променад.

Так много кардассианцев здесь не было даже во время той самой речи Дуката для баджорцев, и все смотрели в одну сторону, судорожно цепляясь за оружие. Все.

Проскользнув через вооруженную толпу, они вылетели на пустое место, и тогда Бен увидел, в чем дело. Затормозил, замедлил шаг.

В арке, ведущей к баджорскому храму, стоял Дукат. Из его пальцев, поблескивая, текли голубоватые молнии и исчезали в простенках. Запрокинув голову, он смотрел в потолок. Лицо казалось совершенно незнакомым — Бен еще ни разу не видел Дуката таким спокойным и расслабленным.

Перед ним на коленях склонилась одетая в золотисто-алое фигура.

Зевс-громовержец и его пламенный почитатель.

— Вот! Я привела Эмиссара! Не стрелять! — заорала Тамил. — Не стрелять!

Бен медленно, осторожно приближался к Дукату. Тамил шла рядом, отставая на полшага, Кежал остался где-то сзади, в толпе.

— Префект стоит так уже больше пятнадцати минут, — говорила Тамил. — По всей станции фиксируются перепады энергии. Он всех игнорирует, а того, кто попытался его привести в чувство, ударило разрядом. Никто не может найти врача, и мы не знаем… Но я вспомнила о вас, может, вы сможете поговорить с ним? Баджорцы считают, что префект одержим Пророками, а я понятия не имею…

В этот момент Дукат опустил руки и повернул голову. Его глаза сияли ярко-голубым светом. Он шагнул со ступеней и двинулся к ним.

— Не стрелять! — повторила Тамил.

Дукат шел к ним. В такт его шагам трескалась посуда в закусочных, разбивались лампы, взрывались бутылки. Золотистая фигура поднялась и заторопилась следом за Дукатом. Каи Винн.

Бен шагнул вперед, навстречу Дукату. Тот остановился. Посмотрел на него незнакомым взглядом.

— Ты, — сказал он почти механическим, чужим голосом, — сиско.

Как часто Бен слышал этот голос за последние дни. Он выдохнул и обернулся к Тамил. В мерцающем свете ее лицо казалось странной, фантасмагорической маской из острых теней.

— Это действительно Пророк. — Бен заглянул Дукату в пустые глаза. — Зачем вы взяли это тело?

— Сосуд предоставил его нам по собственному желанию, — ответил Пророк и легко дернул губами в улыбке. На мгновение в чужом лице мелькнул призрак настоящего Дуката. Бен вдруг, неожиданно для себя самого, рассмеялся. Значит, он сам так захотел. Впечатлить думал. Понравиться. Кретин. Совершенный идиот. Не зная, с чем именно связывается. Чем все это закончится. Или знал, и… Тамил потянула Бена за локоть, но смех так и рвался из груди. Нервный, неконтролируемый. Бен вытер глаза, перевел дыхание, и тогда Дукат — вернее, Пророк, — добавил: — Пришло время Расчета.

Из-за спины Дуката вынырнула Каи Винн, встала рядом с ними. По Променаду гулял ветер, размахивая кардассианскими штандартами и плохо закрепленными вывесками.

— Что такое — Расчет? — спросила Тамил.

Дукат не обратил на нее внимания. Тогда Бен повторил вопрос.

— Конец, — ответил Дукат. — Или начало.

Опять это. Опять недомолвки, намеки, попытки все запутать.

— Не понимаю, — сказал Бен. Спиной он ощущал взгляды кардассианцев, заполонивших Променад. Их прицелы. Их страх перед непонятным.

— Я жду Косст Амоджан, — ответил Дукат и поднял голову, глядя перед собой.

— Нечистого, — выдохнула за спиной каи Винн, и Бен обернулся к ней. — Злого призрака Па, изгнанного из Небесного Храма.

— Я думала, это просто легенды, — сказала Тамил.

— Я думала, кардассианцы больше не станут расхищать сокровища Баджора, — парировала Винн.

Бен обратился к Пророку.

— Значит, Призрак Па тоже примет материальную форму?

— Он присоединится к битве, — отозвался Пророк.

— Битва? Она состоится здесь? — спросил Бен, и тогда Тамил схватила его за локоть, крепко сжала пальцы.

— Кажется, я знаю, о чем он говорит… — начала она, но Пророк перебил ее, добавив:

— Баджор будет перерожден.

— Это же… — сказала Тамил и произнесла в унисон с каи Винн: — Пятое пророчество Шабрена!

Та добавила со сдержанной радостью:

— Перерождение. Если Нечистый будет побежден, на Баджоре наступит тысячелетие мира. Золотой век!

— Мне всегда это казалось аллегорией, — сказала Тамил. — Борьбой за Баджор. Никогда не думала, что увижу такое своими глазами, тем более приму в этом участие. Потрясающе.

Дукат не знал, во что ввязывается, это точно. Понятия не имел. Бен вгляделся ему в лицо. Спокойное, безмятежное. Наверное, именно так он будет выглядеть, если умрет.

Бен стиснул зубы. Это не была злость. Скорее, досада. Бессилие. И посреди всего этого — крохотный островок надежды. Еще не все потеряно, если Дукат сам решил пойти на это. Ради чего?

Или кого?

Во рту стало отвратительно горько.

Но у Бена еще оставались вопросы.

— Если будет побежден? — уточнил он. Дукат не ответил.

— В пророчестве не говорится, кто именно должен победить, — сказала Тамил. Винн кивнула, соглашаясь.

— А от меня вы чего хотите? — воскликнул Бен. — Я должен как-то помочь?

Пророк снова слабо улыбнулся.

— Сиско выполнил свою задачу.

Он развернулся и пошагал обратно к храму. Каи Винн, подобрав полы мантии, помчалась за ним.

— Простите мою слепоту, — бормотала она. — Пророк, услышь меня! Я каи Баджора, твоя верная слуга. Предлагаю тебе…

Дукат не обращал на нее никакого внимания.

Тамил выпустила локоть Бена, глубоко вздохнула, как будто задерживала дыхание.

— Я не думала, что вы настоящий Эмиссар, — сказала она. — Что префект имел в виду, когда говорил о битве?

— Я жду их сосуд, — громко сообщил Пророк и замер в арке, раскинув руки.

Ветер внезапно, как по команде, стих.

Каи Винн стояла перед Дукатом и что-то говорила ему, кланялась, звеня церемониальной серьгой. Потом вдруг запрокинула голову, выгнулась в пояснице назад, как экзотическая танцовщица, раскинула руки и упала, растекшись по полу золотисто-алой шелковой лужей.

Бен дернулся подхватить ее, но Тамил снова сжала его локоть.

— Погодите. Если это то, о чем я думаю, — начала она.

Винн стала медленно, рваными движениями подниматься. Шапочка свалилась с нее, из аккуратной прически выбилась светлая прядь.

Он нее волнами расходилось что-то… что-то очень странное. Темное. Бен отступил на шаг.

— Нужно эвакуировать станцию, — сказал он.

— Что? — переспросила Тамил. — Зачем?

— Эта битва может ее уничтожить, — ответил Бен. — Помните текст с таблицы? Их скорбь поглотит Врата Храма.

Она мотнула головой, поморщилась.

— Это несерьезно, капитан. Вы думаете, я поверю в такие глупости?

— Я думаю, вы достаточно хорошо знаете Баджор, — сказал Бен, — чтобы понимать, что я прав.

Кардассианцы за спиной забормотали, затопали, гул пронесся по Променаду.

— Терок Нор имеет критическое значение для Кардассианского союза, — выдохнула Тамил. — Мы не можем рисковать ее уничтожением!

— Но вы не можете и убить вашего префекта, чтобы это прекратить, верно? — воскликнул Бен, глядя ей в лицо. Тамил вздрогнула, и он добавил: — Вы пытались, так? Безуспешно!

— Да! — рявкнула она. — Он поглощает лучи дисрапторов!

— Тогда эвакуируйте станцию, — сказал Бен, едва шевеля губами. — Вы старший офицер, дал Тамил, после смерти Дамара. После того, как ваш префект решил — сам! — помочь Пророкам в этой битве. Вы отвечаете за своих людей!

Пророки помогли ему, когда он просил остановить флот Доминиона. Теперь им была нужна помощь Бена, и он не собирался отказывать. И лучше, чтобы никто не пострадал. Даже кардассианцы.

Винн отходила все дальше, пятилась по Променаду спиной назад. Толпа осторожно отступала вместе с ней. Ведеки, которые появились словно из ниоткуда, встали на колени и затянули монотонную молитву.

Свет замигал. Дукат опустил голову и произнес:

— Косст Амоджан выбрал свой сосуд.

Винн остановилась. Замерла, выпрямив спину. Вокруг ее пальцев засверкали разряды. Бен не видел ее лица, но точно знал: это вовсе не она, а кто-то другой в ее одежде. И теле.

С Дукатом не ощущалось настолько сильного контраста.

— Начнем, — произнесла она механическим, мертвым голосом.

По ее одежде потекли алые струи энергии. Дукат сошел с лестницы и встал напротив Винн — форма сверкала голубыми разрядами, плазменные языки кружили по рукам.

Это было даже красиво.

Потом из его тела в сторону Винн ударил столб энергии, и кардассианцы в унисон, как один, ахнули.

Станция затряслась, словно в лихорадке. Голове на мгновение стало очень легко: сбойнул генератор гравитации. Полностью погас, потом снова включился свет. Тускло, неуверенно.

— Видите? — выкрикнул Бен, пытаясь устоять на ногах. — Быстрее! Чем дольше вы тянете, тем больше людей может погибнуть!

— Это… несущественно! — выкрикнула Тамил. Из тела Винн тоже вырвался столб энергии, только красный. Энергетические выбросы ударились друг о друга, заискрили, соединив противников словно гигантской пуповиной. — Станция важнее людей.

Бен встряхнул ее.

— Если не будет людей, некому будет и защищать станцию!

— Но это наш главный принцип, капитан.

— А ваш — личный, я имею в виду? Что вы сами об этом думаете? А, дал Тамил? — воскликнул Бен. — Если вы не скомандуете отступить сейчас, то не сможете вернуться! — Он вдруг вспомнил ее слова и рассмеялся. — Кардассианский союз, говорили вы, так? А как же Доминион? Вы не хотите вернуть станцию им? Ведь вы же точно знаете, что Дукат не выходил с ними на связь.

Тамил оскалилась, глядя на Бена с ненавистью. Потом подняла браслет к губам.

— Говорит дал Тамил. Объявляется общая эвакуация. Всем подразделениям занять места на кораблях и готовиться к отходу.

Весь Променад ходил ходуном. Станция плясала, колыхаясь, свет мигал все чаще. Кардассианцы бросились прочь, кто-то мчался по галерее, кто-то кричал, откуда-то донеслись выстрелы.

Энергетический разряд между Дукатом и Винн искрил и плевался. Голубой отрезок становился все длиннее и длиннее, подбираясь к Винн. Кварк, наверное, давно уже сбежал, подумалось вдруг Бену. Он эвакуировался задолго до того, как приказала Тамил. Самое разумное решение.

А та стояла рядом, завороженно следя за поединком. С другой стороны лилово-оранжевой толпой собрались ведеки, которые продолжали читать молитвы.

— Не ждите! Убирайтесь со станции! — закричал им Бен. — И вы тоже, Тамил! Иначе кто будет командовать вашим «Ражелем»?

— Тогда не пытайтесь командовать мной, Сиско! — заорала Тамил в ответ. — Я слишком долго изучала Баджор, чтобы просто взять и уйти в исторический момент! Никто, кроме нас с вами, не станет свидетелем развязки!

— Вы погибнете, если останетесь!

Их засыпало искрами, Тамил прикрыла лицо.

— А вы, значит, нет? — спросила она. — Считаете, Пророки спасут своего Эмиссара? А если они проиграют?

Красный сегмент качнулся вперед, отыграв у голубого полметра.

Бен наклонился к Тамил.

— Оставьте меня здесь, — попросил он.

Она широко раскрыла глаза.

— Нет. Ни за что.

— Оставьте! — резко выкрикнул Бен.

Тамил прищурилась, покосилась в сторону Дуката.

— Вы настолько привязаны к префекту? — процедила она. — Мне казалось…

Бен едва удержал рванувшийся наружу гнев.

— Дело не в этом!

Как же ей объяснить… Бен просто знал, что его место здесь. Он должен остаться. Должен дождаться, и будь что будет.

Станция дрожала все сильнее. С полок магазинов на променаде с грохотом сыпались товары. Переборки со стоном выгнулись наружу. Одна с оглушительным треском разломилась пополам.

— Повреждение участка обшивки на Стыковочном кольце, секция сорок пять, уровень один, — сообщил компьютер из браслета Тамил. — Повреждение первой секции третьей перемычки Жилого кольца.

— Изолировать пробоины силовыми полями, — выдохнула Тамил в браслет.

— Бегите, — сказал ей Бен, уже ни на что не надеясь.

Тамил вдруг сунула руку в карман и достала оттуда его бейсбольный мяч.

— Доктор просила передать это вам, — сказала она. — Я чуть не забыла.

Бен ухватился за мяч, как будто это был спасательный круг, а он тонул. Пол гнулся под ногами. Дукат и Винн обменивались огненными ударами. Голубой почти вплотную подобрался к золотистой мантии Винн. Та закатила глаза, лицо страшно, нечеловечески исказилось.

Зато Дукат счастливо, во весь рот улыбался.

Идиот. Бен даже злиться на него не мог, и от этого становилось только хуже.

Рядом, рассыпав серебристый след энергии транспортера, вдруг очутилась Джадзия. И доктор Башир. Тамил вскинула дисраптор, но Бен поднял руки:

— Нет! Не надо стрелять.

Откуда они взялись? Ему кажется? Галлюцинации, как у Дуката? Ведеки монотонно распевали свои гимны. Голова резко закружилась. Облегчение толкнуло под колени сильным, точным ударом.

Джадзия подхватила Бена под руку. Настоящая, живая.

— Держись, Бенджамин, мы заберем тебя отсюда.

Тамил медленно, осторожно опустила оружие.

— Возвращайтесь на корабль, Тамил, — сказал Бен. — Быстрее. Думаю, вы и без меня знаете, что делать.

— Вот насчет этого, — резко отозвалась она, — вы совершенно правы, Сиско.

Она поднесла браслет к губам и растаяла в желтоватых всполохах.

Потом Бен понял, что падает. Все вдруг стало голубым. И красным.


	20. Chapter 20

Проблеск. Яркий свет. Бен заморгал, прищурился. Он успел от него отвыкнуть. Слишком долго он пробыл на станции с тусклым кардассианским освещением… или недолго? Совсем потерял счет времени.

— Не шевелитесь, капитан. — Это был доктор Башир. Он маячил где-то над головой, наклонно возвышаясь над Беном, как Пизанская башня. Очень серьезный, сосредоточенный голос. Не располагающий пререкаться. — Вас нужно приготовить к операции.

Бен попробовал шевельнуть руками, и это получилось. Тогда он оттолкнулся от кровати и сел. Лазарет «Дефайента». О, Господи. Они действительно забрали его. Это не галлюцинации.

— Нет, доктор. Помогите мне встать. Я должен увидеть, чем все закончится, — хрипло произнес он. — Сейчас же.

Башир заколебался, и тогда Бен повторил, повысив голос:

— Сейчас же!

Со вздохом Башир перекинул его руку через плечо и помог подняться.

На мостике все оставалось по-прежнему. Бен окинул его взглядом, втянул воздух, вспоминая. Впитывая. Улыбки. Лица. Знакомые, дорогие, близкие. Бен не думал когда-нибудь снова их увидеть. Как сон. Сбывшаяся мечта. Даже запах помогал. Почувствовав неожиданный прилив сил, он широко улыбнулся, выпрямился и тут же перевел взгляд на экран. Джадзия, которая занимала командирский пост, обернулась. Просияла улыбкой.

— Капитан на мостике!

Бен махнул рукой.

— Не сейчас. Докладывайте. Что делают кардассианцы?

Огромный «Ражел», окруженный патрульными катерами, медленно разворачивался, отходя в сторону от станции. А сама «ГК9»… Бен пристально посмотрел на нее. Когда-то давно она показалась ему похожей на уродливого серого паука на фоне пронзительно-голубого Баджора. А сейчас…

Сейчас она выглядела красивой. И умирающей. Свет в Жилом и Стыковочном кольцах погас, один из верхних пилонов неестественно выгнулся. Светилось только Центральное ядро, но спустя секунду выключилось и оно. Станция утонула в темноте, и Бен задержал дыхание. Осталось совсем недолго. Считанные мгновения.

— Когда мы сняли маскировку, чтобы телепортироваться на станцию, они приготовились стрелять, но потом почему-то прекратили атаку. Сейчас они перегруппируются, и это не схема нападения, — сказала Джадзия. — Они подняли щиты, но энергию на оружие не подают.

— Хорошо, — медленно произнес Бен. — Значит, Тамил поняла меня правильно.

Станция вдруг ярко вспыхнула — светло-голубым, как земное небо, — и из нее вырвался луч, коснувшийся червоточины. Та раскрылась нежным, огненным, потрясающим цветком, распахнула сверкающие лепестки — и тут же захлопнулась. «Дефайент» вздрогнул. Станция погрузилась во тьму и начала осторожно крениться в сторону, медленно, но неотвратимо падая куда-то вниз.

Он ждал взрыва. Но его не было.

Бен выдохнул. Наверное, кому-то из кардассианцев пришлось остаться, чтобы успеть заглушить реакторы. С поднятыми щитами их не заберут. Они обречены.

— Проверьте, остались ли на станции выжившие, — приказал Бен.

Пророки, кажется, победили, и Баджор получит свое тысячелетие мира. Но успели ли спастись ведеки, которые молились об этом?

А каи Винн, которую выбрали Призраки Па?

А… Дукат?

— Сенсоры не фиксируют гуманоидных жизненных форм, — ответил О’Брайен. — Кажется, все успели эвакуироваться. Мы заметили несколько гражданских кораблей, которые стартовали со Стыковочного кольца, и один из наших катеров с Жилого. Все они направились к Баджору.

— Кардассианцы бы этого не сделали, — медленно ответил Бен.

— А нам-то какая… — начал О’Брайен, но осекся.

— Джулиан, — сказала Джадзия. — Отведи капитана в лазарет.

— Нет, погодите! — возразил Бен, оттолкнул руку Башира и обвел мостик взглядом. — Вас слишком мало для официальной спасительной операции. Вы что же, ушли в самоволку?

— В лазарет, — отрезала Джадзия. — Бенджамин, это можно обговорить потом. Включить маскировку.

— Проверьте маршрут кардассианцев, — попросил Бен. Башир тянул его за собой, а сил сопротивляться уже не было, и он обернулся к Джадзии. — Куда они направляются?

Перед глазами все поплыло, и до Бена донесся чей-то удивленный голос:

— Судя по расчетной траектории… к Пустошам. Надо перепроверить…

Проблеск. Коридор. Дверь, ведущая в лазарет.

— Башир, — выдохнул Бен. — Как вы решились на эту… самоубийственную эскападу? Я должен знать!

— Капитан, вам сейчас не нужно волноваться. — Башир завел его внутрь. Биокровать казалась такой удобной… Бен заморгал, пытаясь сосредоточиться. — Я должен немедленно убрать чип.

— Чип! — воскликнул Бен и схватил Башира за рукав. — Вы и о нем знаете?

Башир вдруг улыбнулся, наклонился ниже. Негромко произнес:

— Это же настоящая шпионская история, капитан. Представляете, Гараку кто-то слил не только все командные коды и гармонические колебания щитов станции, но и вашу полную медицинскую карту! И даже сообщил, как именно мы сможем вас транспортировать, не поднимаясь на борт — датчик, который активировался вашим ДНК, как только вы возьмете нужный предмет в руки. Он сработал бы, как комм-бейдж. Идеально спланировано! Нужно было только выждать под маскировкой. Но на станции творилось непонятно что, мы не были уверены, что захватим транспортером именно вас, и решили с Джадзией забрать вас сами…

Предмет. Мяч. Который Тамил передала ему по просьбе доктора Крин. Где он, кстати? Бен завертел головой. Безуспешно. Закатился куда-то, наверное. Нужно потом найти.

Он закрыл глаза. И что теперь? Что остается? Вряд ли он сможет вернуться на Баджор — «сиско выполнил свою задачу», сказали Пророки. Дукат сделал все за него. Бен даже табличку разбил именно об него. Ведь с этого все началось, так?

Это если не задумываться об остальном. Бен задохнулся, но разум, защищаясь, тут же отмел негативные воспоминания в сторону. Оставил только безопасное. Пусть и не слишком приятное, конечно.

Как будто победу украли у него из-под носа. Увели легким движением руки.

Да какая там победа, если Доминион не разбит. Они ведь даже не смогли собрать достаточно сил, чтобы отбить станцию, хотя могли бы сейчас. Просто решили украсть его у кардассианцев, на одном только «Дефайенте», под защитой маскировки. А что с войсками Доминиона возле Земли? Что с клингонами? Что вообще происходит в квадранте? Но вместо всех этих вопросов Бен решил задать только один.

— И все это — без санкции Звездного флота? — уточнил он.

Башир погрустнел.

— Они слишком долго колебались. Не было времени ждать их одобрения, капитан, а победителей не судят. — Он поднял гипошприц, поднес к шее Бена, и это движение отозвалось в памяти болезненным эхом. Бен закрыл глаза. — И знаете, что самое любопытное? Гарак сказал, что информацию передали прямо с поста командующего станцией. Через его коды. Напрямую, не скрываясь. Интересно, кто бы это мог быть? Мы даже предположили, что…

Голос Башира становился все выше и выше, нежнее, мягче — точь-в-точь как у доктора Крин, — а потом растворился в блаженном тепле и покое.


	21. Chapter 21

Баджорец шагнул из темноты, как будто подстерегал специально, выжидал долгие часы, и Бен вздрогнул. На какой-то миг ему показалось, что баджорец планирует что-то недоброе, например, прячет в рукаве нож, которым твердо намерен воспользоваться, но тот достал из кармана несколько изолинейных стержней и протянул Бену.

— Эмиссар, я полагаю? — сказал он.

— Да, это я. Зачем вы хотели меня видеть?

Стержни были кардассианские и устаревшие, хотя чему удивляться: на Баджоре такие использовались чаще всего — переделывать все системы гораздо дороже, чем продолжать пользоваться старыми.

— Меня попросили передать это вам, — сказал баджорец голосом, не терпящим пререкательств.

Бен вытер руки о передник и встал. Холодало: в декабре зима — пусть и совсем слабая, беззубая, —добиралась даже до Нового Орлеана. Снега здесь Бен не помнил с детства, но с залива рывками дул сырой, неприятный ветер. Дергал гирлянды на фонарях, раскачивал пальмы. Стоило надеть хотя бы рубашку, а ведь днем было даже жарко.

— Кто именно просил? — уточнил Бен.

Вряд ли это Кира. Она занята на Кардассии вместе с Одо и Гараком. Новый каи Баджора? Он бы просто связался с Беном по субпространственному каналу, а не стал бы передавать сразу несколько стержней.

— Сосуд Пророков, — сказал баджорец, и его глаза блеснули в полутьме.

На соседней улице кто-то громко расхохотался, затянул рождественскую колядку, беззастенчиво путая слова. Бен попытался вспомнить, кого могли бы так назвать на Баджоре, и не сумел. Но это ничего не значило. Память подводила его в последние месяцы. Побочный эффект лекарств.

— Впервые слышу, — ответил Бен.

— Он говорил, вы его сразу узнаете, — добавил баджорец и сунул стержни ему в руку. — И еще он просил сказать вам, чтобы вы обязательно смотрели сообщения по очереди — они пронумерованы. И не держали их в руках, пока будете смотреть.

Бен с подозрением осмотрел стержни. Обычные трубочки, наполненные кристаллической жидкостью, ничего такого. Они ведь не должны взорваться, если он не выпустит их из рук? Нет, иначе зачем предупреждать об этом. В виске громко застучал пульс. Бен сунул стержни в карман и махнул рукой в сторону двери.

— Заходите, поужинаете с нами. Я давно не был на Баджоре, хотел бы узнать…

— Нет, Эмиссар, — с сожалением отозвался баджорец. — Мне нужно идти. А! Он просил еще передать вам, чтобы вы смотрели эти сообщения в одиночестве. Так будет лучше, говорил он.

Да кто же этот «он»? Бен привычно подавил раздражение, пока оно не переросло в гнев, и кивнул.

— Прощайте, Эмиссар, — сказал баджорец и растаял в темноте.

Бен еще раз достал прохладные палочки, взвесил их на ладони. Пять штук. Зачем так много? Если не проверишь, не узнаешь, ведь так? Осторожно, чтобы не наткнуться на отца или Джейка, он зашел внутрь и поднялся наверх, в свою комнату, стараясь, чтобы ступени не слишком скрипели.

Найдя нужный переходник, Бен сунул его в приемное гнездо и вставил в него первый стержень. Остальные он аккуратно сложил на столе, подальше от пульта.

Сердце почему-то беспокойно застучало, когда он запустил файл.

— Здравствуй, Бенджамин, — произнес знакомый голос. — Рад, что ты все же решил просмотреть мое сообщение. Очень важно, чтобы ты…

Чернота ударила в голову, воздух застрял в горле. Парой секунд спустя Бен понял, что с остервенением топчет то, что осталось от стержня — тонкие осколки в розоватой лужице на полу. Пальцы тряслись, и Бен опустился в кресло, обхватив себя обеими руками.

Нет.

Нет.

Он должен был погибнуть на «ГК9». Обязан. У него не было возможности выжить.

После всего, что там случилось, Дукат просто не мог остаться в живых.

Но на экране было его лицо, и Бен слышал именно его голос, размеренный, прочувствованный, отвратительный, фальшивый насквозь голос. Он никогда не сможет его забыть.

Сосуд Пророков, так?

Бен схватил стержень под номером два и сунул его в переходник.

— Я ни за что не стал бы тревожить твой покой, Бенджамин, — проникновенно глядя в экран, сказал Дукат. Сейчас Бен заметил на его ухе баджорскую серьгу — Дукат сидел перед камерой, повернувшись именно так, чтобы ее было лучше видно. За его спиной колыхалась плотная занавеска, прикрывая от яркого солнца какое-то не слишком просторное и не слишком опрятное помещение. — Но Пророки недвусмысленно дали понять, что желают твоего возвращения. Видишь ли, я уверен, что ты уничтожил первую запись — твой характер вряд ли позволил бы тебе дослушать…

На этот раз Бен почти не потерял самообладания, но этот пассаж слишком напоминал запись с воззванием к баджорским рабочим, тщательно отрепетированную и снятую с самого выгодного ракурса, так что он осторожно вытащил стержень и с наслаждением сломал его в пальцах.

Но тут же схватил третий и вставил в гнездо.

— О, Бенджамин, я бы действительно не хотел так докучать тебе, если бы дело не оказалось настолько важным, — сказал Дукат и улыбнулся. Сдерживаясь, чтобы не сломать и этот стержень, Бен снова обхватил плечи руками и сжался в комок. — Ведеки обнаружили кое-какие свидетельства, которые, я убежден, касаются именно тебя. Пророки недвусмысленно дали мне понять, насколько глобальны их планы насчет твоей персоны. — Он поднял палец и покачал им. — Не стоит их разочаровывать.

Подавив возглас, Бен вырвал стержень из пульта, бросил на пол рядом с первым и тоже растоптал. Но медленно. С удовольствием. Отдышался. Сжал ладонями виски. В голове начала пульсировать боль. Сердце билось слишком быстро. Нельзя позволять себе терять контроль. Это недопустимо. Попросту опасно.

Осталось всего два. Бен взял оба. Может, послушать сразу последний? Так было бы более здраво, подсказал внутренний голос. Но Бен качнул головой и не стал его слушать. Вставил в переходник четвертый.

Дукат на экране глубоко вздохнул и сдвинулся, устраиваясь поудобнее. На нем, Бен только сейчас увидел, был надет темно-красный с коричневой окантовкой баджорский костюм. Довольно теплый, судя по плотности ткани.

— Знаешь, Бенджамин, — сказал Дукат, глядя перед собой, — опыт общения с Пророками заставил меня слишком многое понять. Теперь я знаю, кто ты, и знаю, как важен ты для Баджора. Как сильно ты им нужен. Я понял и собственную роль, которую должен был сыграть и сыграл. Уверен, этого было недостаточно, но я готов на большее.

Бен судорожно втянул в себя воздух. Еще немного, и месяцы терапии пойдут насмарку. Он снова начнет контролировать каждый свой жест, каждую мысль, опасаться собственных желаний, знать, на что способен, и бояться этого. Не доверять себе настолько, чтобы полностью отказаться… Нет, нет. Нужно дослушать.

— Баджорцам ты действительно нужен больше, чем я, — признался Дукат, и Бен удивленно заморгал. Но тут Дукат радостно осклабился и добавил: — Они ведь все-таки поставили мне памятник, хоть и не за то, что я действительно ради них совершил. Памятник, правда, лишен изящества и довольно примитивен, и, кроме того, я на нем не один, а с тобой… но ведь так даже лучше, разве нет? Именно вместе, ты и я, рука об руку, обеспечили Баджору счастливое будущее в веках!

Этого Бен не выдержал. Он сломал и этот стержень, бросил обломки в другой конец комнаты. Они слабо звякнули, ударившись о вазу с сухими цветами.

Он подобрал последний, пятый, и хотел бросить его на пол, даже не слушая. Что нового ему скажет Дукат? Очередную ложь? Ничего важного не было упомянуто в первых четырех сообщениях.

Но вдруг?

Бен, не глядя, вбросил стержень в гнездо.

— Я хотел бы, Бенджамин, — совершенно другим, сосредоточенным и деловым тоном начал Дукат, — чтобы ты проверил всю информацию, которую сможешь найти, насчет Сферы Эмиссара. Это очень важно. Надеюсь, ты не уничтожил и этот носитель до того, как прослушать. — Дукат тяжело вздохнул. — Но даже если так, то Пророки все равно достучатся до тебя рано или поздно. — Он помолчал, потом придвинулся к камере и, глядя в экран, произнес: — Я уверен, ты не дослушаешь до этого места, Бенджамин, и именно потому я прямо, без иносказаний скажу: в тебе нуждаются. Сильно, по-настоящему. Ты нужен Баджору. И Пророкам. И… мне.

Сообщение закончилось, экран погас. Дукат никогда не прощался.

Голова закружилась, словно от голода. Бен, еле шевеля руками, вытащил стержень и спрятал в карман. Потом встал. Нужно было пойти проветриться.

***

Пахло гнилыми водорослями, солью, тиной, фруктовыми очистками и патокой. От воды тянуло холодом. Ночь полностью вошла в свои права — залила все вокруг густой чернотой, неопасной и знакомой. Бен устроился на скамейке, вытянув ноги, и спрятал ладони в рукавах.

Он не знал, что делать, просто сидел так уже, кажется, несколько часов.

Под ногами поскрипывали реплицированные деревянные панели — попытка изобразить добрую старину вековой давности. Если присмотреться, можно было заметить в воде остатки фонарей, уходящих на глубину, и остовы затопленных в двадцать втором веке домов. Недалеко от берега тускло светились гнилушки. Когда Бен был мальчишкой, они даже пытались там нырять в поисках утонувших сокровищ, но вода оказалась слишком мутной, и отец был очень недоволен.

Как все-таки хорошо на Земле, пусть даже угроза Доминиона нависла над ней.

Звезды болтались над головой, поблескивая на все лады. Бен прищурился. Где-то там, возле Большой Медведицы, можно увидеть солнце Баджора, правда, если смотреть в телескоп. А совсем неподалеку прячется оранжевая звезда Кардассианской системы. Бен снова сел ровно, обхватил себя руками, потом наклонился вперед.

Он никогда туда не вернется. Никогда.

Может, стоило порадоваться этому?

За спиной послышались шаги, и Бен резко обернулся.

— Джейк, — с облегчением выдохнул он.

Тот подошел и сел рядом. Беспокойство в его глазах ранило Бена в самое сердце, но что он мог сделать?

— Вот ты где, пап, — сказал он, внимательно глядя Бену в лицо. Пришлось улыбнуться, расслабить напряженные мышцы, чтобы не заставлять сына волноваться еще сильнее.

— Просто решил прогуляться.

— Ага.

Они помолчали, глядя на воду.

— Тебе прислали сообщение из Звездного флота, — сказал после долгой паузы Джейк. — Я сам поговорил с ними, потому что ты все еще болен. И я хотел бы, чтобы ты отказался.

— От чего именно? — спросил Бен. Он достал стержень и начал крутить его в пальцах. Тот был теплым — нагрелся в кармане, — и Бен обхватил его ладонями.

Джейк глубоко вздохнул.

— Они хотят вернуть тебя на «ГК9». Хотят ее восстановить.

Бен закрыл глаза.

— Они сказали мне, что червоточина нестабильна, и буквально несколько дней назад из нее вырвались несколько истребителей джем-хадар. Их уничтожили в соседней системе, но Звездный флот боится… знаешь, пап, баджорцы поставили им условие, что начнут восстанавливать станцию только под твоим руководством, и ничьим иначе, поэтому, наверное, адмирал Росс едва ли не умолял меня.

— Умолял, — повторил, не открывая глаз, Бен.

— Но я сказал, что ты откажешься, потому что… пап, ты слушаешь?

Бен поморгал, посмотрел на стержень в своей ладони.

— Ты сейчас не в том состоянии, чтобы возвращаться во флот, и доктор подтвердит… Твое место здесь, с нами, пока ты не… Кэссиди надеется, что ты передумаешь… ждет…

Бен его не слушал.

Станция, сверкнувшая голубым, как земное небо, наклонно падающая в безбрежные черные глубины.

— Никогда, никогда я не смогу найти на Баджоре покоя, говорили мне Пророки, — выдохнул он. — Так и есть. Так и есть.

Он замахнулся, собираясь швырнуть стержень в темную, мутную воду — никто не найдет, не поднимет, он так и будет лежать, пока не истлеет пластик, а это тысячи лет. Вечность. Так и должно быть. Этим вещам не стоит подниматься на поверхность. Лучше похоронить их, и понадежнее.

Бен прицелился. Вон туда, в ту гнилушку подальше от набережной. Она так заманчиво светится.

Голубым. Как земное небо.

Потом он медленно опустил руку и вернул стержень обратно в карман.


End file.
